We R Who We R
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Alli and Trini are new to roundview college, identical twins with completely different lives, but how will the gang handle the double dose of Jones trouble...
1. Blow

**AN&Disclaimer: **Don't own the #1 Gen of Skins, also being skins this story contains, sex, drug, violence and well sex! lol  
Fan fiction being publish for self gratifications...

* * *

**Chapter one** _  
Blow_

Opening her eyes, Trinity glanced to the bedroom walls, bare, the things she owns in boxes all over the room. She moved on the queen size mattress that still needed to be put on a bed frame that hasn't been put together yet. The sounds of her alarm wasn't the normal buzzing, but her favourite remix of the month, she rolled on her side slapping her hand around for her phone. Finding it quickly turning it off, she quickly found a number dialling it, listening to her sister's phone ringing in the other room.

Rolling over in her sleep, Allison listened to the Doctor Who theme song playing, the TARDIS flying around in her dream. Unless she woke up, opening her eyes, feeling around the bed for her phone. She flipped it up, pressing talk. "Yes?" She sounded groggy, still in a dazed sleep. Her blurred vision looked around the white walls, boxes upon boxes piled in around her.

Trinity kept looking to the ceiling, "Alli," She started while looking to her drum kit, her guitars and keyboard, finally her mic stand, "Are we really living in Bristol now?" she asked into the phone while trying to not focus on the window, the sky, everything she didn't want to face up to right now.

"Yes, yes we are..." Allison said into her phone, though she could hear his sister's voice from behind the far wall. Turing the mobile to her other ear; sitting up, her back was against the wall. Looking out the tiny window. "Sadly..." She said after a minute. Pulling her blankets tighter around her. She let out a loud yawn, trying to cover the mobile. "Sorry." She whispered.

For a moment Trinity rolled on her stomach looking out her window to the new garden, the ugly shed at the bottom, the over grown grass, a pond that seemed to be more filled with rubbish. "Of all the places, we're moved to a shit hole!" she kept looking out, moving quickly. "So, Roundview..." she stretched on her belly picking up her macbook pulling to towards her. She opened up the Safari window looking over what she googled on Roundview College. "First day of college sis..." she exhaled, "What a load of shit!"

"Mmm-hmm." Allison pulled herself up, she'd slept in a bra and yoga pants. She rubbed her flat stomach, itching carefully around her right hip piercing. "I have to pee... You're coming with me..." She muttered crawling over a tower of boxes, slamming into the bedroom door. "Ow." She was still holding the mobile phone.  
Opening the door heading to the washroom. "Don't worry I pee silently." She whispered, walking down the hallway, the carpet felt gritty and dirty.

"Ew Alli!" She muttered into the phone, "I know we share common DNA markers, but I don't want to talk while you pee." she snapped her Motorola Razor pink quickly while looking to her bedroom door opening seeing Allison. "I'm gonna get dressed." she moved in the bed, wearing just an oversize T-shirt with Guns & Roses on it.

Allison was laughing going into the washroom, sliding her lime green LG shine closed. Putting it on the counter, closing the door behind her. "Got rid of her easy enough." She locked the washroom door.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, pink and black pieces popping out all around.  
She pressed her tongue against the back of her left cheek stud, examining it. Doing the same to her right one. Grinning to herself seeing her tiny studs glittering in the washrooms lit, her dimples looking perfect.

Moving around in her room, Trinity kept looking around boxes for her clothes, she really didn't like the new house, biggest than the old one yes, but not like she cared, she just wanted to find her favourite top. "Alli!" she called out, "I can't find my top, the one with the purple fish netting and white fish," she kept calling while looking over a mirror on the wall, her hand brushing into her long ice blonde hair with red and pink streaks, the tips green and blue.

Appearing in her sister's bedroom doorframe, Allison put her hands on her hips. "You packed it with your CDs... Remember it was the last thing you packed rushing around the room like a headless chicken?" She reminded her sister, looking at the boxes. The worst part of moving, was the packing and unpacking. "Also... Can I borrow some of your anti-biotic cleaning gel?" She pointed to her hip studs. "I ran out doing my cheeks." She looked around, the room again.

"Erm," Trinity was moving around boxes, "It's in my tote bag," she pointed carefully, she laughed while pulling out a long shirt that was chunks of fish netting in purple, white fabric with pictures of fish all over it, one sleeve was white fabric the other fish netting both long. "Now skirt," she quickly moved around the boxes looking for her other clothes.

Pulling the gel from Trinity's tote bag, she smiled waving it. "Ta. I better go get dressed. Love that shirt." She pointed at the one her sister was wearing with a laugh, before disappearing back to her bedroom.  
She started pulling boxes open, after cleaning her piercings and changing her bra and panties.  
"Fuck." She muttered tossing clothes onto her bed, before pulling on a pair of low-rise dark blue jeans that fit perfectly to her legs until they boot cut at the bottom.  
Turning around she nearly tripped over a box, catching herself, but she glared. Kicking the box. "Out of my way." She snapped at it. Opening her shirts box, pulling on a wife beater tank top, followed by a pink and green plaid long sleeved fitted shirt. Buttoning it up, she left the top three buttons undone, unbuttoned the cuffs and pulled them up around her elbows.

Plugging her ipod onto her deck, Trinity inhaled looking to her mic stand, she found the right skirt she wanted, it was part Denim part purple and black leopard print length just brushing the tops of her thighs. One knee-high sock white and the other purple. She listened to Hyper Music by Muse starting up, she moved around the boxes holding her mic stand miming along to the lyrics when they started, she started to find her converses, picking a white one and a purple one, finally getting her hair brush, going through her hair while plugging in her hair straighteners, she smiled while moving around her room, stripping off, find clean underwear before starting her make up routine. Not before long, she was made up, dress hair straight as an arrow and Super Massive Black hole by Muse was coming to an end.

Allison stood in front of her full mirror, carefully doing her make-up. Half green and half pink eye shadow on each eye. Thin layer of black eyeliner, She brushed her hair straight and curled the black tips outward. Checking herself out in the mirror. She made a face, listening to her sister's music from the wall.  
Digging in a bag of shoes, she found a pair of flats, black with little pink bows. Slipping into them. Watching her Mobile charging, she pulled her Guitar in his soft padded case up.

Standing in the kitchen now Trinity was putting two strawberry pop tarts in the toaster, she pressed the button pushing it down, but it didn't stay, she pushed it again looking to the toaster not seeming to work. "What is wrong with you!" she yelled at the toaster, "I hate you!" she was standing by the counter, her tote bag that was a patchwork of different tote bags sewn together on the table. Her earbud in her lift ear, the right was in her bra while she kept screaming trying to get the toaster working.

Coming down the stairs, her guitar case was resting against her back, the strap across her front like a seat belt. "Jesus Christ, Trini." Allison watched her sister slamming the toaster around. "Turn the dial!" She snapped, reaching around her sister, turning the dial to pop-tart, setting, pushing the lever down. Watching the pop tarts stay down, the toaster turning on. "Doesn't take a genius!" She put her yellow messenger bag on the table. Stuffing her sketchbook inside. Her ipod Nano sticking out of one jean pocket, her LG slide in the other.

Taking her purple ipod Nano out of her pocket pausing the song, she glanced over her sister, "I knew that," she inhaled while looking in the fridge seeing a pint of semi skimmed milk, a packet of processed cheese slices and half a foot long subway. "Nice," she glanced to Allison, "Guess we're shopping after college."

"Wonderful, aimlessly wondering around looking for a Grocery store." She waved her hands in sarcastic excitement. "Yayayay!" She rolled her eyes. Looking around the still empty looking house.  
"I hope this, Roundview has some decent looking ass to stare at." She whispered, digging around in her bag, putting her phone charger into it, "Your pop-tarts smell like they are burning." She pointed out.

"No!" Trinity waved her hands in the air, "Do not want!" she quickly pressed the end button watching the pop tarts popping up quickly looking over them. "Few, they are okay." she quickly picked them up chucking it from one hand to the other, "Ow, ow," she placed them on the counter while taking a bite from the corner. "We can make shopping fun..." she reached into her bra taking out a clear baggy with pink and orange pills inside.

Watching the little dime baggy swinging back and forth with the pink and orange pills inside. Allison looked intrigued. "I really, sometimes do like when you can read my mind." She pulled a little silver tin out of her bag, opening it; between the cigarettes was a home-rolled joint. She pulled it out, holding it up. "You wanna split this before college? Got it off Dominic before we left." She looked to her twin.

"Dominic," Trinity sighed while looking to her pop tart taking another bite from it. "I can't believe he's still in London, with that God amazing sized Cock..." she brushed her free hand down her stomach carefully. "I'm gonna miss him." she finished off the pop tart, "Well we've got to figure a way to get college, so it'll make it much more fun."

"You mean you'll miss his cock, not him... Just his cock." Allison pointed out, clearing her throat, putting the joint back into her tin, taking out a Taylor-made cigarette. Putting it in her mouth, digging around her bag for a lighter, taking out a blue one, lighting it, she inhaled lighting up the cigarette taking a quick puff.

Trinity rolled her eyes, "He rolled a good spliff," she now picked up her tote bag, "also an online friend I have in Bristol is going to help us..." she glanced over her watch, "He said he'll meet us at a bus stop route B3," she now looked to Allison, "Also, mind if I bum one of those?"

Putting her cigarette into her mouth, she opened her tin, hanging another Taylor-made to Trinity. Closing the tin. Putting it into her bag.  
Exhaling the smoke from her lungs and taking it from her mouth, holding it between her middle and ring finger. She handed her lighter to Trinity as well. "An online friend? It better not be a midget on a block of ice..." She said literally.

Trinity took out her Zippo lighter with a picture of Penelope Pitstop on it; she kept looking over to Allison. "I am pretty sure he isn't a midget," she inhaled and blew out a smoke ring, picking her bag up, "also, he's screen name is, beanie with glasses." she shrugged, "So we better move before he thinks we're ditching him." she added with a light shove of her hip onto her sister's.

"Beanie with glasses? That is sooo original." Allison pulled her back over her shoulder, fixing the guitar cases strap. Putting the cigarette back into her mouth.  
The two of them leaving the house together, locking the door. Allison was flicking her ashes onto a dying shrub outside the front door. "Oh well, I guess he'll have to do." She laughed, taking another puff.

"I see a beanie." Allison whispered, as the two sisters got closer to the bus stop.  
Tossing the end of her cigarette onto the sidewalk, she watched it bounce off onto the street, the cherry still burning on it.  
Glancing to Trinity, "Not a midget, possibly could be a middle aged balding man, dressing as a college student?" She suggested.

"Nice," Trinity walked carefully with her cigarette still lit, she inhaled the last of it flicking it away. "Erm, are you Beanie with Glasses?" she said lightly.  
Sid turned, he looked to the female voice saying his name, "Erm, Sassy light hair?" he looked from one girl to the other, then focused on the girl with pink short hair with black tips.

Looking around, Allison kept looking from Beanie with Glasses to Sassy Light hair. "Really? Really." She said. "Sassy light hair is the best you could come up with?" She looked around again, biting her lip. "So, Beanie with Glasses." She looked at him, crossing her arms. "You're the tour guide?"

Trinity sighed, "I am not that creative with names, it was that, or smooth not fuzzy," her eyes going to her sister, and back to Beanie with Glasses. "I am Trinity, Trini," glancing left, "This is my sister, Allison, Alli." her eyes looking him over.  
Sid shifted from one foot to another, "Erm, well I am Sidney, Sid," he exhaled while rubbing his hands into his pockets, both girls looked extremely hot, one who he'd been talking to for over a year, and she wasn't what he thought she was.

Rubbing her hand against her arm, Allison cleared her throat. "Right. Nice too meet you, Sid." She nodded carefully, before twisting her finger around one of her black curled tips. "Not to rude... Sid." She sniffed, "But you smell like... Cum and Maple syrup." She pointed out, biting her lip.

Sid kept still, he glanced to his hoodie, he sniffed under his pits. "Sorry." he quickly looked over Trinity, "I didn't know you looked, well," he kept staring.  
Trinity laughed, "Well, not much you can learn from my avatar," her eyes going to her sister, "Don't judge me, I play WoW." her hands folded over her chest.

Allison raised her index finger, pointing at her sister with an awkward look on her face. "I... " She dropped the finger to her side. "Don't know what to say to that." She shook her head. Looking back to Sid, scanning him over. "On another note, like the glasses." She nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, I have the whole blind thing without them," he glanced over her, "Nice, cheek studs." he pointed out with a look over to Trinity. "So, out bus will be here in a few, plus we're meeting my mate Tony."  
Trinity nodded while glancing down the hill, "you mean that bus there?" she pointed out looking to it getting slowly closer.  
"Yeah!" he held his hand out waiting for it to stop, "also, should know," he stopped looking the girls over, "Erm, Trini..." he kept staring at Allison.

Looking around, seeing Sid staring at her, she pointed herself in the chest, "Alli." She pointed across from her to Trinity. "Trini." She also cocked her head to her sister. "Should know what?" She now wanted to know.

Sid bit his lip, "Ladies first," he watched as Trinity got onto the bus first paying her ticket and Allison.  
"If you want to be in my good book," Trinity looked to Sid paying, "Don't call her Trini, don't call me Alli, don't lose your balls." she sat down looking up to him losing the colour in his face.

Allison let out an amused laugh, putting her hands on Sid's shoulders, as he hadn't sat down yet. "She's right, she'll keep 'em in a little jar of pickle juice." She shook Sid lightly for a minute. Before letting his shoulders go. Slipping past him. Sitting down beside Trinity. Grinning, crossing her legs over watching Sid.

"Erm, yeah," he sat in the free seat in front of the twins, it was amusing, "So, it's why you look the way you look." Sid tried to not piss them off, he was sure he was friends with Trinity, but now not quiet sure.  
Trinity played with her bag, her ipod going to a calming song; she glanced over Sid's face. "Well, not really, I just like lots of bright colours, and she liked pink and black three weeks ago so." she played with a piece of Allison's hair.

Allison nodded, feeling Trinity playing with a piece of her hair, while looking at Sid. "I get board easily." She pointed out, sitting on the edge on the bus seat, she didn't want to lean on her guitar and she didn't want to back it off her back either. "This one." She pointed at Trinity, "Is a fashionesta in her own way." She grinned.

Trinity nodded, "I love to make my own style," she kept looking to Sid, "so where are the good parties at?" she asked while looking to the area she didn't know, knowing she was trusting a guy she'd only known through a game.  
Sid knew the stop off by heart, so right now, he didn't need to focus on the streets, he knew the journey. "Well, I this weekend, my mate Jal, her Dad is having a club event," he inhaled. "I could see if I can work something."

"I wasn't aware people who played World of Warcraft had friends in real life." Allison whispered, before grinning again, feeling her studs doing their job, giving her dimples. "Just kidding, just kidding." She looked between Trinity and Sid. "Club event, sounds posh." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's an okay crowd," Sid pointed out pressing the button. "You'll meet my mates today," he kept looking to Trinity, "what classes have you signed up for?"  
Trinity bit her lip lightly; her bubblegum lip balm's flavour was lightly touching her tongue, "Sociology, creative writing, Music, History, Psychology, Spanish and performing arts."  
Sid glanced to Allison, "And you're doing?" he kept trying to be careful with her, some reason, he got an impression she wouldn't get over being called Trini so soon.

Looking at him, Allison stared for the longest minute, just stared at him, before speaking; "Psychology, History, Visual Arts, German, Horticulture and Environmental studies." She looked away from him, out the bus window, seeing the different shops passing.

Sid kept starting at her, "German..." he kept looking confused. "I hear only a like, handful of people are in that class, and they all smile funny."  
"Better than you smell right now?" Trinity asked looking over Sid. "Cos, well, if it's not stale seaman and sugar, then it's a miracle."  
Sid kept looking to the sister's, "Erm," he quickly pressed the button, "This is our stop," he got to his feet feeling odd.

Allison stood up, when the bus stopped. Looking annoyed at Sid. "Er hat einen kleinen hahn, kann ich erzahlen." She said to herself. Before looking at Trinity. "...What?" She noticed the look she was giving her as they all got off the bus.

Trinity kept looking to her sister getting off the bus turning to looking Sid putting his hands into his pockets. "Well, what ever you said," he kept looking over Allison, "I can say you are too..."  
"Great way to gain our confidence in you," Trinity tapped her hand on his shoulder standing one side if Sid. "You need to understand, online I thought you're nice, but you're being a douche."

Allison was walking on the other side of Sid to box him in as they walked. "A midget on ice or a middle aged balding man is sounding more fun right now." She looked around the place. "Yeah, stop being a douche Sidney."

Sid glanced from one twin to the other, "Can I get away from possibly getting myself killed, if I say right now, I have enough with people, and repossessing my balls."  
Trinity thought for a few seconds, "what do you think Alli?" she asked trying to keep her tone cool, she felt herself smirking about the whole ideas going into her head.

The three of them still walking together, Allison laughed, "Well Trini," she paused looking over Sid, before looking across to her twin. "I just don't know if we can let such... Behaviour go unpunished." She nodded.

"Yes my sister dear," Trinity kept smiling while looking over Allison, finally looking to Sid, "So if we can't take your balls, We'll just have to confiscate your penis..."  
Sid's eyes went wide. "No, not my dick, anything but, my, Tony!" he called seeing his friend on The Green try to move away from the two girls.

Wearing a fresh looking pair of dark blue jeans with a white belt, a red polo shirt and a blue sweater. Tony looked at Sid who was walking between two girls. "Sidney, there you are you wanker, I've been texting you - Wow... How much did you have to pay to get twins?" He looked between the two twins.

Sid kept feeling how this looked, "Well Tony, the girl I was talking to on WoW, the one you said was possibly a fat girl with no life," he smirked, "Well, Tony, this is Sassy light hair..." he kept smirking bigger.  
Trinity kept looking over Allison, "I think he's gloating..." she quickly stepped away from Sid, "you're gloating..." pointing to Sid.

"Yeah, Sid. Quit gloating its rude." Tony pointed out, looking from one twin to the other, he smirked, thinking so many nasty things. "Anyways. I'm Tony, who are you two?" He asked, charmingly.  
"Alli." Allison said, crossing her arms, looking at Tony, giving him a quick check. Much better smelling then Sid was. "And you? Or do you prefer Sassy light hair?"

"Shut up Allison!" she used her sister's full name, her eyes going to Tony, "Trinity, but most people call me Trini," she held a hand up, "Make a Bible joke, or call me Tranie," she stepped away from them.  
Sid kept looking to Tony, back to Trinity, "Trini, I didn't mean to gloat, it's, well, he called you a fat ugly crazy girl with no life." he said too quickly for anyone to understand.

Tony fixing the strap on his school bag, looked over Sid with an annoyed dark face. "Sometimes, I wonder why I keep you around, Sid." He then looked to Trinity. "Right, Trini." He nodded, "Alli." He smiled to her. "You two... Into you know..." He made a gesture with his thumb and index finger indicating smoking weed.

"Shit, I completely forgot," Trinity glanced over to Allison. "Alli, you got that joint," she said while looking around the area they were standing.  
"Wait, you two have Spliff?" Sid stepped looking from Tony to the twin feeling odd.

"Erm, yeah..." Allison looked at Sid, reaching around in her bag, pulling out her tin, taking out the perfectly rolled fat joint. Smiling she remembered Dominic again.  
Tony grinned, looking across the green. "Might as well park it here." He pulled his bag off, sitting down on the dry grass. Looking up at the other three. "Well come on... Don't just stand there."

Trinity placed her tote bag on the grass; carefully sitting down with her need to not flash people she'd just met her knickers. "Sorry, just not planned on sitting on the grass." she kept laughing while looking to Allison.  
Sid sat down beside Tony, but he watched Allison and Trinity. He glanced behind him, "Hey Chris..." he waved.  
Trinity glanced up to see a guy wearing a beanie style hat, but it had a cap like style to it, he wore a jacket with flags all over, it finally quarter length jeans with high top trainers.

"Oh Jesus." Allison whispered, not paying attention to anything except the jacket. "I need to get high before I handle this." She whispered. Sitting beside Trinity. Putting the joint into her mouth, lighting it up, taking a long puff from it.  
"Alright, Chris?" Tony asked seeing him. The smell of good weed clouded the air from Allison, who took another long puff and held it out to her twin.

Chris glanced to the two new girls he'd never seen before, because if he did, he wouldn't of forgotten. "Ello, ello, I am Chris Miles, how can I welcome you to Bristol..." he looked cheeky.  
Sid rolled his eyes, "Alli and Trini, this is Chris, Chris, Alli and Trini." he kept watching Trini closing her eyes inhaling the smoke, slowly letting it out while adjusting her ear bud.  
Chris laughed, he sat down next to the girl with dark hair, "So Alli," he smiled to one he hoped he got the name right. "Who is your supplier?"

Tony had taken out his own joint, lighting up, taking a puff, before feeling someone walking behind him. "Anwar, buddy what's up?" He asked, seeing his Muslim friend sitting down wearing jeans and a zip-up green sweater. "Oh nothing I -" He cut himself off, his jaw dropping and his eyes going large. "Oh hello!" He looked at Trinity smoking the joint.  
Alli looked over Chris and his flag jacket, but she smiled slightly. "Guy named Dom, back where I moved from." Her voice was low. "Need to make some new connections around here though." She pointed out.

Sid kept inhaling and exhaling with all these guys showing up, "Anwar, Alli and Trini, Alli, Trini this is Anwar." he sounded bored now, Trinity was meant to be his friend, but he put his foot in it, so would be lucky if she played with him online anymore.  
Trinity smiled to Anwar, "Hey," she pointed to him, she kept smiling, "Pass right," she offered Anwar the joint.  
Chris laughed, "Well, I know the supplier," he kept looking chuffed, "Just don't go to Sid's dealer, he's a crazy bastard..."  
"He's not my dealer!" Sid snapped, "Tony sent me to him, and now I am in this trouble!"

"Oh yeah, hasn't found you yet, has he? You've still got your bullocks." Anwar pointed at Sid, before taking the joint from Trinity. "Nice to meet you, Trini." He smiled warmly to her, trying not to stare at her too much, he didn't want to come off like a creep.  
"You know, Maybe if you checked your mobile once and a while you'd have gotten the message before getting three ounces of dope." Tony took a last inhale with the joint before handing it over to Sid.  
Allison tilting her head, looking at the flags on Chris' jacket, it made her smile. "Right, don't go to the Beanie with Glasses, dealer." Allison trailed off. Seeing a frizzy haired girl, wearing a very short dress with a jacket walking across The Green to sit beside Tony, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"He's not my dealer!" Sid rolled his eyes getting up. "Now if you don't mind," he looked pissed off, "I have to go and figure out what I'm going to do about my ball problem." he stalked off looking in a right mood.  
Chris inhaled feeling bad, "Guys we've still got to figure something out, I mean, Tony, you did kinda drop him in it." he felt bad for Sid.  
Trinity glanced over to the girl who was now all over Tony, she just felt the twitch, she hated girl like this, all over someone, just to show them off. "Who the fuck are you?" she kept her eyes focused.

Michelle scoffed at Trinity. Looking at the twin she didn't recognize either. "I'm Michelle. Tony's girlfriend, who the fuck are you?" She snapped.  
"Nips." Tony brushed his hand down the small of her back. "This is Trini, she's new."  
"Trini!" Michelle spat, trying not to laugh. "What kind of name is that?" It made Anwar nervous passing the joint to Chris seeing Michelle and Tony both pass on it.  
"I'd suggest you watch your mouth, Michelle." Allison warned darkly at her. "Oh and who are you?" Michelle looked at the other twin, with strange cheek piercings.  
"Alli." Allison said calmly.

Trinity laughed, "Oh Tony," her voice a mocking sweetness, "you didn't tell us you had a pet, it's so cute..." she placed her hands under her chin looking over her. "Michelle, you should know, you're on the rag, I can see your blood stains..." she pointed.  
Chris suddenly chocking on the pull of the joint he just inhaled, but found himself staring at Michelle crouch and trying to not die on the laughter he was holding in.

Tony froze, feeling that awkward moment when you didn't want to have any connection to the person who was hanging off you.  
Michael went bright red. "Fuck off!" She snapped at Trinity. Standing up nervously, brushing her dress down. She wanted to cry.  
Allison was trying to laugh so hard, but she kept gasping for air. "Oh. Oh God!" She laughed, pulling her Guitar off her back, pushing it away, falling backwards onto the grass. Holding her stomach laughing loudly.  
"I hate you, all of you!' Michelle was looking at her friends. Anwar was sitting still, he looked almost white, he was disgusted.

Chris glanced over to Trinity, "Michelle isn't going to like you one bit..." he passed the joint over Allison still laughing on the grass, he smiled.  
Trinity taking the joint took the smoke in, holding it before exhaling, "Well, I just hate the overly clingy girlfriend type." Her eyes scanned over Tony, "Sorry, but you need to tame your girlfriend or trade her in for a better model," she looked over her watch, "Crap, classes, I've got Creative writing Alli, so see you in Psychology..."

"I've got Creative Writing." Tony looked at Trinity. "Do you want me to..? Show you where it is?" He asked in a nice voice, with his charming grin. Looking her over, biting the corner of his lip.  
"Have fun, Trini - Don't make any more enemies." Allison finally calmed down, holding her sides that hurt. "Oh who the hell am I kidding... Just don't get stabbed." She waved at her.  
Anwar looked from Allison to Trinity and back. "You aren't that bad? Are you?" He looked curious.

Trinity got to her feet brushing the grass from her arse; happy that she was on the injection, no rag for her, nope just the way she loved it. "I'm a nice girl, just it's hard for other girls to see that side of me."  
Chris glanced from one sister to the other, "Wait," he held his hands up, "You two are identical..." he laughed, "sorry, I just noticed it now."

"Wow, Chris how fucked up on pills are you?" Tony stood up next, pulling his backpack on over his shoulders.  
Allison looked from Tony to Chris, "Pills?" She questioned, looking interested.  
"Yeah, Chris is our regular take it and see how it goes." Tony pointed out, seeing Anwar getting up.  
Allison nodded. "Cool." She whispered. "Yeah identical." She added.

Chris kept looking to Tony, "Well, I am right now only spliffed mate," he smiled, "but I'm sorry that I was only looking at one in detail, and the other later..." he paused.  
"So, who's the oldest, wait let me guess..." he glanced from Trinity to Allison.  
Trinity kept staring at Allison, this guy was seriously weird, so she knew her sister was going to want to jump him while high off her head, "Sis, they never guess right..."

"Never do, never ever." Allison looked from Trinity to Chris. Leaving Tony staring between them. Crossing his arms over quickly. "I'd say. Allison, she seems too be hiding to much." He nodded.  
Allison grinned, looking at Trinity. "Never." She winked.

Chris shook his head, "No," he pointed to Tony, "see mate you're going at this wrong." he tried to sound smarter than he was, but then he was prince charming, his eyes looked from one sister to the other. "Alli is defiantly the oldest, by a least ten minutes..."  
Trinity laughed, "So you two want to make a little wager on who's the right one?" she smiled sweetly.  
Chris nodded looking to Tony, "If I am right, you have to supply the dope and booze for a month."

Tony narrowed his eyes, but he was a betting man, a risk taker. "Yeah, all right - And if I'm right, you have to." Tony paused, thinking about it for a minute, trying to come up with an evil ploy.  
Allison took the time to stand up, Pull her guitar over one shoulder again and brushed herself from grass.  
"You've got to be the one to smuggle the drugs into Russia for the school trip." He nodded, thinking about the trip Tom had mentioned once.

"Russian School trip?" Trinity asked while playing with a piece of her hair looking over Tony before back to Chris.  
He was thinking it over, "Never thought of being a drug mule," he twiddled an invisible moustache. "Fuck it!" he held a hand out to Tony, "you're on mate..."

Tony's blue eyes glittered icy, looking from Chris to Trinity, "Yeah our History class is going to 'learn about the Culture'." He used air quotes. "You have to sign all these papers, valid passport, you know." He shrugged his shoulder.  
Allison looked interested once more. "Russia, sounds... Very interesting." She grinned to herself.  
"So - which one of us, is right?" Tony looked to Trinity.

"Plus it's been a while since we've been in Russia," Trinity smiled thinking last year her and Allison walking down a street in Moskva drunk, singing back in the USSR, "It be nice to see if we can find, "Ivan..." she sighed.  
"Hey, winner, who wins the age bet!" Chris kept looking to the twin, wondering if he was getting some lube and laxatives for this trip.  
Trinity snapped out of her daydream of premium Vodka and E pills. "Oh, you technically both lose." she pointed out.  
"What!" Chris kept looking lost, his eyes from sister to sister.

"Mmm-hmm, neither of you are right, both wrong." Allison grinned. "Ouu! Ivan! Maybe we can even find Aleksey! Ohh he was so good looking." She bit her finger, remembering the times in Russia.  
"Hey!" Tony snapped his fingers. "What do you mean we both lost? We're both wrong? That's impossible." He pointed out.  
"No, not at all actually..." Allison looked from Tony to Chris and finally to Trinity.  
"This is ridiculous, you have to be lying." Tony crossed his arms.  
Allison held her index finger up, "Or, we aren't lying and you need to accept the fact you are wrong, big boy." She narrowed her eyes at Tony.

Chris pointed, "You're either lying, or your mum has one wide vag..." he paused, "no disrespect to your mother..."  
Trinity shrugged, "I don't care, bitch ran an left us when we were only three weeks old." her eyes now going to Tony, "also, impossible look up the medical term C section."

Tony was still staring, thinking about it. "So...? C-Section or Natural, you weren't born at the same time." He pointed out, using his logic.  
Allison snickered, "Actually." She grinned again, looking up at Tony. Ignoring the comments made about their mother. She didn't want to talk about the stupid tosser.  
"Impossible." Tony shook his head, crossing his arms, refusing to be wrong again.  
"Possible; if we were side by side, two Doctors were delivering us and they pulled us out at the same time." Allison stated, Crossing her own arms and nodding seriously.

Chris laughed, "You must get so much from that one..." he laughed while thinking, "Wait," he turned to Tony, if we both lose..." he pointed, "Ha you're the supply for a month."  
"Yes, but you still need to have drugs up your arse." Trinity pointed out while looking to her watch again.  
Chris paused for a few seconds, "Fuck it, live once." he pointed out with a laugh.

"I like this ones attitude." Allison pointed at Chris, before looking at Trinity.  
Tony was thinking about it. "Booze and weed for a month is no problem, fuck I supply it anyways!" Tony pointed out looking from Chris to Allison and finally Trinity.

Trinity broke into a smile now looking over to Allison, "you know what Alli," she leant down picking her tote back up. "I might light it here." she inhaled.  
Chris stood between the two sisters wrapping his arms around them. "Well girls, you are in our world now, it's going to be a bumpy ride..."

Allison looked at the side of Chris' face, trying not to laugh to hard. "Oh, I'm sure we can manage." She said lowly.  
Tony looked at Chris with both arms around the twins. "Well, we should probably get to class, first day and all - don't want to make to much of a bad impression." He pointed toward one of the many doors leading in and out of Roundview.


	2. Boots & Boys

**Chapter two** _  
Boots & Boys_

Trinity kept looking to the hallways while getting out of her performing arts class, she glanced to Sid beside her. "You know," she spoke to Sid, he grovelled and she forgave once, "The club thing, weekend, it's going to be fun." he pointed out.

Trinity inhaled, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do," her eyes kept looking down the hall.

"Michelle, she's not bad, just very in love with Tony," Sid calmly explained, he kept watching as Trinity slowly looked back to him.

Trinity didn't get it, "But you're madly in love with Michelle?"

"You've only been here a day and you know!" Sid exhaled, "God!"

Trinity laughed, "Darling, I have eyes, you got a hard on when she sat with us at lunch," she patted his head, "But that Cassie girl is nice."

"So is Michelle naturally clingy or just extra clingy when other people are around?" Allison asked, walking slowly with Tony toward the Psychology classroom.  
Tony shrugged one shoulder, "Dunno she's just, Michelle..." Tony said blankly. Glancing down at her.  
"She's your girlfriend and you... Don't know?" Allison raised her eyebrow at him.  
"What can I say?" Tony looked around again, for some reason, he didn't like talking about the relationship he had with Michelle, especially to new, single girls.

"You know it's a good thing your Horticulture class is right beside my Chemistry room. Otherwise you'd have been left to wonder the dark hallways of Roundview alone." He grinned like he was a hero.  
Allison rolled her eyes, looking forward again as they walked. She could see her sister's hair ahead of them. "Hey! Sassy Light hair!" She called across the hall.

Trinity stopped in her steps, spinning around. "Oh shut up Misses I love to sit and spin," she folded her arms carefully.  
Cassie laughed, "Wow, you two look the same," she titled her head walking out of the classroom.  
"Cassie, I told you, Trini had a twin," Sid pointed out quickly.  
Maxxie was next out, "So this is your sister?" he looked over to the other girl, "Sorry, I'm Maxxie, you're Alli, Trini told me."

Allison smiled softly at the blonde boy named Maxxie, "Nice to meet you, Maxxie." She looked back over her sister, "Hey, don't knock it." She pointed seriously.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Has anyone seen Michelle?" He wondered, but at this point, not really caring, thinking if she was on the rag. His cock wasn't getting any unless it was from her mouth.  
"She wasn't in Economics." Anwar appeared in the circle of people. "I bet Trini scared her off for good." He laughed looking at Trinity with a smile. Before his eyes drifted her to tits.

Trinity laughed, "Anwar," she pointed, "My eyes are not here," she pointed to her chest, "also, we've all got last class together."  
Cassie laughed, "Yeah, you got Psychology," she nodded, "I've gotta go," she pointed rushing off, and Trinity blinked.  
For a second she just glanced to Maxxie, "Well, lets go," she linked arms with Maxxie with a big smile.  
Sid hated the moment he introduced Trinity to Maxxie, they had spent most of the class talking music and dance.

Walking into the classroom, Tony saw Angie nowhere in sight, but he saw Chris, sitting and waiting. "Psychology, Chris try to keep your eyes up and your dick down." He snickered.  
Allison looked to Trinity with Maxxie and she laughed. "Jeez, Trini you found one all ready." She looked amused.  
Anwar was blushing a crimson colour, he was thinking about what Trinity looked like without a top on. He had to shake the thoughts, sitting down at his table.

Trinity sat on one of the round table, Maxxie sitting beside her, but he smiled to Allison. "How do you two do it?" he was in the middle of them.  
"It's a gift," Trinity touched her chest, "Alli just has Gaydar..." her voice smooth.  
Sid paused, "Wait," he looked from his point of the table, "You're a lesbian, we've never had a lesbian in our group..." he smirked.  
Trinity lightly banged her head onto the table not looking to Sid.  
Chris snapping his attention, "Who's a lesbian?" he was lost in the attempt to watch the door in case Angie walked in.

Tony covered his mouth, looking at Sid. "Really, really?" He questioned his best friend while shaking his head.  
"Trini isn't a Lesbian!" Alli pointed out, crossing her arms. "I mean, just because she sings My neck - My back in the shower... Doesn't mean she's a Lesbian!" She nodded.  
"S-she sings, my neck - my back in the... Shower?" Anwar joined the conversation. Looked like he was trying to keep himself from getting hard.

"Yes, I sing my neck my back," Trinity laughed with a glance over Sid's face, "I mean, I'm pretty simple, I get wasted making out with girls, but I've never done the dirty with one, unlike Alli..." she wiggled her eyebrow, "three girls at once..." her eyes over her sister.  
Sid's jaw dropped, his eyes going from Tony to Allison, back again.  
Maxxie tried not to laugh, he glanced as the door opened, "Hello everyone," Angie walked into the classroom, "I've heard we've got two new students in today..." she glanced over her classroom trying to see the new faces.

Tony was staring back at Allison, his eyes scanning her face, trying to place something. Before looking back, to Angie.  
Allison smirked to herself. "Three." She raised three fingers speaking in a whisper, looking at Sid and she winked.  
Sitting up straighter. Allison looked at Trinity and laughed slightly. "Two, new hot students." Anwar said in almost a squeal, pointing to Trinity then Allison and back quickly.

Trinity rolled her eyes trying to ignore the looks that everyone was staring. "I am Trinity Louise Jones," she got up, she'd been doing this most of today, "I am sixteen, I love music, I want to make it, and when I'm not doing that, I'm screwing around with lots of guys..." she sat down.  
Angie's eyes went huge, "Erm, Allison..." her voice shaky.

Anwar pulled his sweat over his pants, watching Trinity; he had to look away, thinking of dead cats, and sick children. Trying to keep his cock down.  
Tony covered his mouth, thinking long and hard about something, watching Trinity sitting down, he uncovered his mouth and smirked at her. "Blunt and honest, I like it." He said to her, his blue eyes looking into hers, a shade of green he'd never seen before.  
Allison stood up, looking around the room. "I'm Allison Jamie Jones." She said clearly, "I'm sixteen years old, I love drawing, taking pills, sleeping with men and women, collecting socks and..." She dropped her voice to make it sound mysterious. "I'm pierced in some ... Naughty and not too naughty places you can't see." She nodded. Sitting down, crossing her arms over her chest like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

Chris kept starting at Allison, glancing over to Trinity, for a second completely speechless, but his hands starting to clap for the girls.  
Sid clapping along as most of the class followed Chris's lead in cheering the twins on with the fact they both seemed to fit into the way of things.  
Angie inhaled, "Well that will be enough," she said quietly, no one stopped, "please stop." her voice raised a little. "Shut up!" her voice snapped.

Slowly people seemed to stop clapping, minutes after Angie had snapped at them.  
"I wonder if they would, enjoy a piece of the Kenneth." Posh Kenneth said looking to his table.  
"I think you two, are going to fit in very nicely." Tony said while looking both of the twins over.  
"Yeah, very good!" Anwar had kept himself soft. Trying not to look at Trinity's chest again.

Chris kept smirking, "come on Angie, they were just having a laugh, last lesson of the day and all..." he kept his tone light hearted.  
"Yes, but this is a classroom, and not, well, not a place to act like silly people." Angie kept herself watching the classroom.  
Trinity got up again, "Look, don't take it personal, just all day I've had to say who I am, and I got bored, plus most the people in here have heard our introductions."

"Mine was the was same all day." Allison sat up in her chair, looking at Angie.

Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah, chill Angie." He laughed slightly. "I did my homework." He looked at her, trying to move her mind away from the twins introductions.

Chris kept smiling; "you see the funny side, right Angie..." he winked.  
Angie inhaled, "Yes, well, back to class," she looked to Tony, "The Coarse work wasn't due till next week." her eyes kept focused on his.  
Sid side glanced to Tony, "Why do you like to show us all up?" he whispered feeling back.

"Because, dear Sidney." Tony looked at his beanie wearing friend, "I enjoy watching the rest of you struggle last minute." He grinned to himself. Before looking at Angie, "I know, but I had some free time." He smiled charmingly at the teacher Chris fancied so much.  
"Teachers pet? Possibly." Allison stated lowly.  
Anwar looked nervous. "I haven't even started the work yet."

Chris glanced to Allison, "Well, no Tony is Tony," he now glanced to Angie, "I was wondering, if I can have an extension..."  
Angie focused, "Chris, you've had three weeks to do this," her voice trying to be calm.  
"Well, if you need help Chris, Alli is more than happy to help..." Trinity wiggled her eyebrow.  
Sid now sitting was glancing to his notebook to his rough note and wondering how he was going to complete any work.

Allison shot a dangerous glare at Trinity, before looking around the table and exhaling quickly. "Well, I mean... You know." She lent back in the chair, looking around all casual cool.  
Tony laughed at her. "Really not obvious or anything right now, Alli." He pointed out.

Jal sitting with Michelle glanced over to the table Michelle refused them to sit at, "who are they anyway?" she hadn't talk to them, but it seemed that Michelle was glaring over in their direction a lot of the time.

"The new girls, the twins, Trinity and Allison - Or Trini and Alli!" Michelle crossed her arms, looking really mad, her abdomen hurt from cramps. Looking at Jal. "The bitches." She nodded.

"They don't seem like bitches to me Chell," her voice low while Angie got into the lesson of today, her eyes going to Tony, she knew that look in his eyes, and was worried for a second.

"They are, well that Trini one is, she pointed out to the whole group, I was on my period!" Michelle wanted to cry, rubbing her stomach trying to make the cramps stop.

Jal shifted in the chair feeling awkward, "Chell," she tapped her arm, "Maybe you should just ignore her..." now looking over the other table, "I mean, you come off soon right, cos weekend..." she then thought about her competition her eyes kept looking over the other table.

"I remember this weekend, I'm helping you pick out a dress, remember?" Michelle looked over Jal, who she classed as her best friend, but sometimes she felt like Jal wasn't a very nice friend.

"Just chill about the Tony thing okay," Jal kept her tone calm, her hand picking up her pen starting to take notes on what Angie was writing down.  
Trinity glanced over to Michelle and her friend, her eyes going to Tony again, "Hey, I think you have a spy," she whispered lightly while taking her notes down.

Glancing behind himself, Tony stared seeing Jal and Michelle sitting together. Michelle staring at Tony for a minute, before looking away with an upset face.  
Tony looked back to his notebook where he was writing perfectly neat notes.  
Glancing to Trinity, "What can I say, I'm a popular guy." He snickered half jokingly.  
"Trini, don't forget, I've gotta go shopping, I am not eating anymore pop-tarts." Alli glanced up. She was sitting Indian style on her chair, her flats off under the table. Before looking back to her notebook.

"Ah!" Trinity glanced to Allison, "We," she turned to her left, still seeing Michelle glaring at her, "Tony, do you know where any good supermarkets are?" her hand playing with her hair lightly.  
Sid blinked, "Erm," he inhaled, he kept looking to Trinity, finally looking Allison, "Fuck!" he couldn't remember.  
Chris laughed to Allison, "Strawberry Pop tarts are munch!"  
Trinity blinked, "I live off them!" she pointed, "Oh my god!"

Pausing in his notes again, Tony had his head down; he kind of smiled to himself. Looking up at Trinity now, "Yeah, I know several. There is one not that far from here, probably ten minute walk and the bus stop is right across the street from it." He paused, "do you want me to show you?" He offered politely.  
Allison looked from Trinity to Chris, "They're all right, but not my cup of tea." She laughed. "I'm more a toaster strudel person." She nodded; she'd given up on notes and started drawing the Toad guy from Mario.

Chris looking over Allison, "Well, how would you feel, if I crash?" he broke into a big grin.  
Trinity, "Hmm," she twirled her hair, "Hot guys wanting to come shopping with us, Sis?" she asked with a side smile.

Allison looked serious, "I don't know, I mean... Something could go wrong." She looked serious from Trinity to Tony and to Chris finally.

Tony stared at her, blinking slowly. "Are you... For real?" He asked.  
Allison looked around again, before breaking out into a laugh and a smile. "No, yeah... Sounds." She looked at Chris, scanning him. "Fun." She winked.

Sid turning to Michelle, "Tony, was you and Michelle planning a movie tonight?" he was putting his friend into it.  
Trinity focused on Sid, "Yes, and that is tonight," her eyes going to Tony, "We'll be done in enough time for your date."  
Chris nodded, "Yeah, don't want to leave two girls hanging," he kept smiling to Allison, "What are your plans tonight?"  
Trinity twirled her hair, "would be unpacking, but Dad is getting someone to unpack, decorate," she sighed, "I've pretty much designed my own room," she paused, "We staying in a hotel for a weekend right?"

Looking from Chris, Allison nodded at her twin. "Yup, Friday night to Monday morning." She grinned, looking back to Chris, "Alas, nothing too fun." She pouted.  
Tony half glared at Sid for a fraction of a second. "It's only shopping Sid, don't be such a Vagina." He pointed out.

"Well Class," Angie said over everyone, "I want all of the coursework to be on my desk next week, please." she watched the people getting up.  
Jal walked over to Tony, "Look, you don't have to be a complete dick Tony, but stop fucking Michelle about." she stormed off with her friend.  
Trinity glanced to Tony, "You know, I was thinking, maybe it's safe you don't come," her eyes going, "Chris will be man enough to show us."  
Chris nodded, "Well girls, let me tell you of the best supermarket to buy from."

Tony stared at Trinity, had he just been shut down? Before it even started? No this was impossible.  
Shaking his head, Tony swallowed. "No, I said I'd take you, I want too." He glanced around the emptying classroom. Shifting the weight from his left to right leg.  
"Want to." Allison looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I mean I said I would." Tony looked at Allison for a second, pulling his bag over his shoulders.  
"Someone sounds a little to anxious to show us a supermarket." Allison pointed out, putting her notebook into her bag.

Chris kept looking to Trinity, "come on..." he started to walk out of the classroom, he scratched under his hat, "It'll be fun," his eyes again on Tony while walking down the halls, Chris was walking backwards looking over the twins.  
Trinity turning to Tony, "Well, you want to be the tour guide." she laughed, "Just make sure your girlfriend doesn't make a voodoo doll of me."

"Nah, she isn't that talented." Tony pointed out, following Chris and Allison out of Roundview.

The four of them were walking up the street; Tony put his hands into his pockets. "Tesco is just up here." He pointed toward a building about ten minutes away.  
Allison walking, pulled a cigarette from her tin, holding her open tin toward Trinity. "Fag?" She asked her sister.

Trinity took the fag while wondering where they were going. "Ta," she found her Zippo light flicking it open.  
Chris glanced to Allison, "Well open," he snapped a Cigarette from the tin, he took a blue disposable lighter out, he light the cigarette inhaling. "so, you two live with your dad I'll assume?"  
"Yes," Trinity inhaled, exhaled smoke while looking to the town that she'd have to get used to.

"Tony?" Allison offered him a cigarette too, holding her unlit one, between her lips.  
"No thanks." Tony shook his hand, walking up the street, his fingers playing against the strap of his bag.  
Flipping the tin closed, Allison dropped it back into her bag, taking out a mini Bic lighter, lighting her own cigarette, taking a long inhale. Letting the smoke out slowly.  
"How many lighters you got?" Tony could see the outline of several in her packed yellow bag.  
Allison shrugged. "A few, when I can't find out, I buy one or end up taking someone else's without realizing." She smiled.

"I always have my Zippo," Trinity laughed taking her Zippo kissing it lightly. placing it back into her bag, "Hate reloading the bitch."  
Chris laughed, "Well, how long you had it?" he asked watching her inhaled while blowing out, he kept smiling inhaling his own smoke.  
"It was a present Alli got me," she laughed, "I think it was when we turned thirteen." she laughed.  
Chris froze for a second, "Thirteen?" he laughed, "What did you get her?" he asked, then looked to Allison, "What she get you?"

Allison grinned, looking at Trinity, "Paid for half my piercing expense..." She wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Your cheeks?" Tony suggested only seeing them mostly, it was like the focus point in a room, you automatically noticed the two tiny diamond studs giving her dimples.  
Shaking her head, Allison blew out a smoke ring. "You can't see 'em." She smiled.

Chris kept looking over the twins, "I wanna see, what," he kept watching the sisters.  
Trinity glanced to Chris, "Well, being most birthdays me and Alli have had, alone," she thought about, "First time we ever got drunk, broke into our dad's Vicodin supply, we was messed up." she inhaled, "Us, a needle, and a lot of giggling later, we left a mark on the other."

Allison broke out into a laughing fit, almost turning into a cough, but she controlled herself. "That was, one real swell Thirteenth birthday." Her eyes glittered.  
"What are you... Talking about?" Tony didn't understand either and it was making him rather curious.  
Biting the corner of his lower up. As they all crossed the street.

"Right, I am not famous for my patients," Chris pointed his cigarette holding hand; "I want to see this!" he laughed.  
Trinity inhaled, blowing out the smoke, turning to face all of them she pulled her top up, quickly pulled her left boob out flashing her silver nipple ring with a purple stone on it. "Happy!" she quickly pulled her top back down.  
Chris kept still, he wasn't sure what to do, but his eyes shot over to Allison, "No!" he kept watching, "come on, please?"

Allison started laughing. "Oh Trini, always getting it out in public." She winked at her sister.  
Tony was staring, lost for words. He swallowed. "Wow, Trini, getting it all out there." He laughed, feeling devilish. "Loving the purple stone." He pointed out grinning now.  
Allison looking at Chris, shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Maybe, later." She giggled.

"Maybe later," He laughed, "Tesco!" he shouted while looking to the supermarket. "so what are you going to buy?"  
Trinity kept smiling to Tony, "It's just a boob, you probably seen like millions." she got a pound coin out putting it into a trolley putting her tote bag in the place mothers would sit their toddlers. Trinity glanced over to Chris, "Food, lots of food..."

"But not at lot of food because I'm not carrying all of it, this time!" She looked at Trinity, putting her bag in the same place. "Because that time when we got a fuck ton of stuff and you ditched me to have sex with some guy in his nice car!" She crossed her arms.  
"Wow, you two really are more complicated then I thought." Tony was walking behind them.  
He wondered what it would be like to do the shopping on his own at his age.  
He knew he'd buy a lot of crap. "So, fruits and veggies are to the left." He laughed seeing the produce section.  
"Apples!" Alli squealed grabbing a bag, starting to put Granny Smiths into it carefully.

Chris kept looking around the shop, normally he'd go right to the booze section, "so fruit and Veg..." he laughed.  
Trinity picked up an apple, her eyes looking to the guys, "Well you do need a good portion of five every day," she spoke like a woman from a porno, her tongue imitating licking the apple, she'd never really do it, not knowing who touched it before her.  
Chris kept staring, "you know, if you was on the adverts," he pointed, "I'd so eat fruit and veg every day!"

Allison looked annoyed. Tying the bag of apples, placing them into the cart.  
Tony snickered, smirking. "Yeah, I think I would to, maybe if you fed them to me as well." He joked around taking the apple from Trinity's hand. "Cherries though... Not apples." His voice a whisper, winking.

"Oh Tony Stonem," Trinity laughed, "you wanna lick them," she bit her lip looking to the trolley, "I mean, "Licking is always fun with one of these." she flashed off her purple tongue bar.  
Chris walking beside Allison, "so, got to ask, what kinda food you eat?" he asked trying to be nice, it was weird but he wasn't always perverted.

Tony lent over the cart, smirking his blue eyes gleaming. "Yes, that could be... Fun." He bit his lower lip, laughing now. "What other hidden piercings you got?" He snickered.  
Allison looked at Chris, looking over the Strawberries, trying to find the freshest ones now. "I'm a Vegetarian, so... Fruits, veggies, grains... Some dairy." She shrugged, before smiling.

Trinity laughed, "See that would be telling, plus," she touched his arm, "belly button, only thing pieces hidden by clothes," she pointed to her ears, "these are my prize and glory."  
Chris laughed, "Veggie head," he nodded, "I would, but then, I heard chicken nuggets really do have chicken in them." he clicked his fingers.

Looking over all the earrings in her ears and the gauges of - one in each ear. "Is that a zero gauge?" He asked curiously. Interested really, he hadn't seen a lot of ear gauges around Bristol, only on the T.V. and pictures.  
Allison raised her eyebrow at him, "Chicken nuggets with chicken, wouldn't that be, logical Chris?" She put some strawberries and blueberries into the trolley.

Chris laughed, he leaned on the Trolley looking to Allison, "Yes," he pointed, "Yes, you have a point, but the fact most of them nuggets, don't have a chicken taste to them." he grinned, "Plus, it's mostly breadcrumb."  
Trinity walking in front of the trolley with Tony kept looking over fruit and veg, she laughed, "Yeah, I got bored last month," she stated, "Dad's got a bet that I'll take them out in a year, I said I won't, so if I still got them next year, I get a car..."

"A car?" Tony laughed, looking slightly jealous. "Jesus, wish my parents would get me a car on a bet." He looked at Chris leaning on the cart, watching Allison for a minute, putting bananas, oranges and peas into the trolley. "She doesn't seem to eat like a typical teenager." Tony pointed out laughing.  
Allison nodded, "True, very true - but then, I haven't eaten a nugget of Chicken since I was oh... Ten?" She grinned.

Trinity felt herself in a day dream, "Yeah, but then I hope it can be an awesome car..." her eyes drifting off, "I am gonna be in the Booze section," she pointed towards another island, "later."  
Chris kept looking from Allison to Tony, "Hey, why don't you go and help her..." he pointed out, "you know how confusing this place can be." he nodded. "Yeah, go help."

Glancing from Chris to Allison and back to Chris, Tony nodded halfway. "Yes, I'll go - help her not to get lost in the large section marked; 'Liquor!'" Tony grinned charmingly. "Trini wait up!" Tony called behind her.  
Allison covered her mouth and tried not to laugh when Tony nearly tripped on the wet floor. "They make; 'Caution wet floor' signs Neon yellow for a reason Tony!" Allison called behind him. Tony gave her the finger quickly.

Chris laughed watching Tony slipping over, it was weird seeing this side of his friend, but glanced back to Allison with a smile. "Well, maybe that was the reason you went Veggie..." he didn't want to dwell on it, but glanced into the cart, "so, is..." he pointed where Trinity went, "Same diet?"

Allison almost laughed very loudly. "Ah, no... Our Trini loves her meat..." She paused, "in more ways then one." She put a Watermelon into the cart. Pushing it slowly around a corner to the vegetables. "I think she'd die if she didn't get her Whopper from Burger King once a week." She grinned glancing up at Chris.

"Burger King," Chris made a hissing noise, "She's lucky you're her sister, cos I might need to stop talking to her," he glanced to the trolley, "I tried to go a job there once," he nodded quickly, "They kinda, well, how was I to know you're not meant to smoke in the kitchen?"

Allison laughed, looking at him. "Chris! That's common sense!" She kept laughing, side glancing him, with a smile. "But they should have signs posted to remind people not to." She rolled her eyes.

"By smoking, I mean a joint, and in the kitchen, I mean when wearing my underwear." he kept looking to the new aisle they were walking in now; he kept beside the shopping Trolley. "I kinda didn't close, I made a shit load of burgers for a few ravers, and we partied in the store."

"And they fired you for that?" Allison raised her eyebrow at him, walking down the aisle, carefully putting two bags of Cheese Doritos into the trolley. "Because, I don't see the major problem." She laughed; she was leaning on the cart. "Did I mention?" She tapped his arm, "Love the jacket." She nodded.

Chris glanced over his Jacket, he took it off showing his brown and white chequered white beater vest, he smiled looking over Allison, "well since I am a true gent," he wrapped it around her shoulders, "you can borrow it for a few days, but I want it back." he pointed out, "I found that at a concert and never had bad luck with it."

Allison blushed partly, pulling her arms through the sleeves, "Thanks." She grinned, looking up at him. "I'll take good care of it, but I kinda feel like, I should show you my boobs or something." She laughed, "That's usually how it works." She glanced around.

Tony standing in the Booze aisle with Trinity, was watching her looking at all the different types of drink. "So, what is your ultimate poison?" He asked her curiously.

Trinity glancing to the different Vodka labels, "See that's just the thing," she brushed her hand over a bottle of Smirnoff ice, "I like to switch it up, not keep any attachments." she glanced over to the Absolute, "No boredom." she whispered looking to the Whiskeys now, slowly looking to Tony, "I mean, why I don't do boyfriends, TV shows, or bands." she twirled her hair, "even getting bored."

Smirking, he laughed. "You and I have more in common than I thought we would." His fingers playing with his bags strap again. Looking at the Martini mixes and the Long Island mixes. "I like to switch things up too." He looked over her.

"Tony," Trinity turned around, "See this is the thing," she glanced over Tequila, "you have a girlfriend," she looked him over, "but then I can only guess that she's either stupid and doesn't know you're a total slut," she sighed, "Or in denial and doesn't want to admit to herself that you don't really care," she stopped herself picking up a bottle Apple sourz, "Or, you really like playing mind games with everyone you know, to see how the react."

Tony shrugged, picking up a half-pint bottle of Crown Royal for his own amusement; he had to start stocking up on booze for the next month. "Which do you think is the right answer?" He glanced to her now.

Trinity licked the left side of her top lip, "Well," she stepped closer to him, "I think you like to play games." she brushed her hand down his chest lightly. "But then, I am never effected by games Mister Stonem..."

"Funny." Tony's voice was low, leaning closer into her. His blue eyes like ice watching her. "Because that answers wrong." His voices left his mouth in a whisper. "Or, is it?" He smirked ignoring her saying she was immune to his games.

Trinity laughed, "You're funny Tony," she pointed out, "I'll give you that one," she kept looking down the aisle before seeing her sister's hair, plus Chris laughing with her. "But seriously, you're not going to get into my head, and if you do, you'll be having serious nightmares." she laughed grabbing some more bottles heading for the trolley placing the drinks in. "Jacket looks good on you sister."

"I'm not trying to get into your head!" Tony remarked, grabbing another bottle of something for himself.  
Seeing Allison in Chris's flag jacket.  
Allison grinned at Trinity. "Thanks! I'm allowed to borrow it for a few days!" She was still grinning.  
Tony looked at Chris, looked shocked. "Jesus, Chris. You didn't even let Jal borrow your jacket when she had to walk home in the rain." He snickered.

"Well," he pointed, "A girl shouldn't be bitching about woman can look after themselves," Chris started, "and then want favours from a man when it suits them."  
Trinity laughed, "I didn't accuse you of trying to get into my head Tony," she kept her eyes on his for a second. "I said don't try." her voice dropped a tone while glancing to Allison, "Erm, you do know we need more than Fruit and Veg..." she pointed into the trolley.

"Yeah, but ... This is what I like." Allison pointed, "You need to help me pick the stuff you like, I mean I know what you like, but you get to pick too!" She leaned over the trolley, picking up Doritos. "I got them too." She grinned.  
"Oh what a rebel, Doritos among the fruits." Tony laughed making Allison stick him the finger this time.

"I think we're going to need a cab home," her voice light, Trinity glanced over to Chris, "Plus also, Woman can look after themselves, but having a charming gentleman around doesn't kill the mood either." she winked.  
Chris laughed, "Yes, but you eat Burger King, I boycott it, I'm more a Macie D's kinda man." he glanced over Allison wearing his jacket, thinking of her boobs in her shirt.

"Chris still loves McDonald's even after the several pubic hairs he's found in his food." Tony pointed out, looking from Allison to Trinity.  
"Ew, Ew..." Allison made a face, putting some Bagels into the cart, looking at Chris. "Ew!" She laughed, while smiling.  
"Found a toenail once too... Brought it back, said it happens all the time and gave him a free meal." Tony made an unpleased face. "I love Burger King and KFC"

"Chris," Trinity looked him over, "you really, really are gross." she looked over to the cereal aisle they were in, picking up some cheerios putting them into the trolley.  
Chris laughed, he didn't really care, "well, just know, this weekend, I'll try and hold back the gross, if you and your lovely sister come as my date." he wiggled his eyebrows.  
Trinity paused for a moment, "Alli, someone is trying to take us both on a date, how do you feel about that?"

Tony kept watching Chris, the little bastard was Bold, sometimes too Bold for his own good.  
"I'm pretty sure, Beanie with Glasses was going to ask Trini." Tony yawned. Allison ignored Tony, looking from Trinity to Chris, crossing her arms over her chest as they paused in the middle of the aisle.

"I feel, I feel slightly..." She paused trying to think of the best word, stroking her chin carefully. "Intrigued."

Trinity stepping closer to her twin, she brushed her hand down her sister's stomach, stopping just at the band of her jeans. "Sis, I think he wanted to know, if we're willing to..." she brushed her face closer to her sister's.  
Chris was looking on this scene with wide eye, not sure what to expect from the girls, the fact they were very close to each other, his hand going into his pockets trying to discourage a hard on happening.

Even Tony had to take a half-step back, unbelieving he was seeing this really happening in front of him and not over his Laptop screen.  
"Oh, Trini, I know what he meant." Allison tilted her head, her hands slipping around her sister's waist, just above her ass.  
"This is... Is not happening." Tony stammered on his words, blinking.  
The fact, either sister was willing to act very inappropriate with each other. Both of them knowing it was a joke and would never actually, do anything like that, just tease the public.

Trinity started to laugh, her eyes looking into the same tropical green as her own. "They are so gullible," she now stepped back looking to Chris, "I already said I'll go with Maxxie," she smiled.  
Chris still in a zone of in his mind he was seeing the girls getting it on over a box of wheatabix, "Wait, what," he snapped out of his fantasy, "you are aware Maxxie is gay?"  
"Yes, I mean, I need a new fag to hag for..." she nodded, "He's just my type."

"Fag hag." Allison giggled. Thinking about the number of Homosexual males, Trinity and Allison had become very-good friends to over the last several years of their lives. "We love us our gays." Allison said snapping her fingers.  
Tony looked at his watch. "Wonderful, we've got Fag hags to deal with in the group now. His eyes going to Trinity, something about her, he couldn't place.  
He listened to his phone beeping, looking at his text messages. He tilted his head. "Michelle sent me a picture of her boobs." He sounded indifferent about it.

"Oh let me see!" Trinity rushed to stand beside Tony glancing over his phone screen, "Hay snap," she took her phone out, it was the same, just her phone was bright pink. "Also, your girlfriend's nipples are fucked." she laughed.  
Chris glanced from Tony and Trinity to Allison, "Erm, I just got a text..." he tried to look cool, taking his phone out, he glanced over the screen, "Anwar stuck his," he laughed reading over the old text, "he cock in a melon."

Tony tried not to snicker, snapping his phone closed. "You know, I know they're fucked... Because - I see them all the time." He grinned looking at Trinity. "I call her Nips, for a reason." He pointed out.  
Allison glanced to Chris, "A melon, really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"A melon," Chris nodded, "Yeah, he did," now smiling to Allison, "so, club, Saturday night, me you and well, the group, but," he held a hand up, "What are you doing?" he quickly glanced to Trinity.  
"Oh," she took a baggy out, "Pills, we was meant to take them first," she glanced to Allison. "Sis?" her hand was holding the open bag close to her.

"Oh, shit. I forgot!" Allison laughed, picking one of the orange and pink pills from the baggy. Looking it over, before grinning. "Oh this will make things so much more... Interesting." She placed the pill onto her tongue, dry swallowing it. Looking back to Chris, "Yeah, club. Saturday night." She nodded.  
"Just randomly taking pills in the middle of a Supermarket aisle, huh?" Tony looked at Trinity.

"Well just means more for the rest of us," Trinity handed the bag over to Chris while he took one out, he studied it over.  
He kept looking over Allison, "So my date?" he asked dropping the pill.

"Yeah, why not." Allison said seriously, staring for a minute, before feeling the strong effects pill starting to fuck with her brain, grinning. "Man." She paused. "Right." She smiled.  
Tony watched Allison's pupils changing from normal, to very large. "You better not O.D. in the middle of the store, because I'll just leave you." He pointed out.

Trinity placed a pill on her tongue, she walked closer to Tony, pulling him towards her kissing him, transferring the pill from her mouth to his while holding herself on him. "Live a little Tony." she took another pill out swallowing it with a grin.  
Chris kept feeling the effect, it was awesome while looking to all the colours in the trolley, "You know, you're totally right..." He laughed.

Tony was staring; he didn't notice himself swallowing the pill that was jammed into his mouth by Trinity's tongue. "Well, that was a little... Forward." He pointed out, before smirking. "I like your style." He winked.  
Allison looked from Tony and Trinity to Chris. "Know of any good playgrounds?" She asked casually, not in a creepy sort of way.


	3. Take it off

**Chapter three  
**_Take it off_

"Ow!" Trinity pulled the wax strip, "The things I do to my body." she glanced around the hotel room, she knew tonight was going to be the club even, she wanted to look perfect. "Alli!" she called her sister who was in the bathroom. "I need to know in advance, you like that Chris right?" she kept focused on her legs pulling another strip, "Fucker!"

Allison poked her head out of the washroom, a bathrobe wrapped around her tightly. Her hair was up in a towel turban. "Yes, why?" Her eyes looked over her twin. She was holding tweezers in one hand and a zoom mirror in the other, fixing her eyebrows perfectly.

"Well I know who's cock not to put in my mouth or other locations." she smiled pulling the last strip off. "Shit cock!" she shouted before looking over her legs. "I wish sometimes we never had body hair," she laughed, "spend most my time pulling it out." now getting to her feet just standing in a silver thong. "So you're gonna you know?" she placed her hand close to her mouth doing the cock sucking motion.

Allison stared at her twin sister, before bursting out into laughter. "Yes." She said factually, "I mean! ... I hope so! I mean... " She glared, "Fuck! I sound like a sodding whore!" She pulled the towel turban off her hair, her hair a dry frizzy mess.  
"Oh fuck it, you all ready know I am." She muttered, putting her hair into a ponytail, walking out of the washroom toward her bag of clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. "What about you - are you gonna, you know... Venus fly trap anyone's cock tonight?"

Trinity found a pair of trousers, one leg was skinny jeans in bright neon pink, the other was PVC in matte black, her hands doing the button and zipper up. "Sister, you're not a whore unless you charge." she smirked, "and Na, I'm just going to have fun, unless I take the Cherry of Sid." she thought about it, but shrugged it off quickly.

"Oh well, you know if you do, he might get clingy." Allison pointed out, taking her bathrobe off, pulling of a Neon orange matching bra and thong. Digging around in her bag. "And no one likes a freshly popped clingy cherry." She pointed out, grabbing a red plaid mini skirt, pulling it on, it was snug just under her hips and ending mid-thigh.  
A white loose fitting top that had only had one sleeve on the left, The cotton fabric was thin, you could tell her bra was orange through the shirt as well as seeing the strap and also her lady-bug crawling on a piece of grass on her right shoulder blade.

Trinity laughed, "Yeah, they do get clingy," she found her bright neon pink bra, finding her black fishnet vest, it showed off her sunrise tattoo, her Tweety Pie and Sylvester tattoos while leaning her head forward shaking it up making it look a hot mess, she found herself going over her make up. "I just don't think there is any guys here that can keep up with me."

"D'you wanna know something?" Allison was scrunching her hair up, making it look curly and frizzy. Before pulling it back up into a high messy bun with pieces falling all over the place. "I bet Tony Stonem could!" She laughed darkly. Opening her box of things, taking out large silver hoop earrings.

"I don't think so," Trinity checked over her earrings, the fact she didn't change hers, keeping them the same. "I mean, last thing I want is that crazy bitch Michelle jumping on me, accusing me of fucking her boyfriend." she now finding a pair of fingerless gloves to match her outfit, finally her black converses putting them on.

"Honey, I think Michelle would do that anyways, regardless of it being true of not." Allison pulled one a cluster of Silver hoop bracelets around her left wrist.  
Looking at the different shoes she brought to the hotel. She pulled on a pair of four inch heeled black boots that went to her knees.  
Taking her tin of cigarettes she placed it into her bra, along with some cash. "How to I look?" She asked Trinity, while also looking in a mirror she left her cheek studs the same, tiny diamonds. Pulling up her shirt a little bit, she'd changed the balls on her hip barbells to orange ones. Still needing to do her make-up.

"Fuckable," she gave a thumbs up, "Did Chris say he was meeting us here?" she asked while looking over her sister, she got up looking into the mirror, "I need heels," she stood beside her sister, "I am not being shorter than you." she quickly took the converses off, finding her black stiletto heels placing them on standing the same height as her sister. "Much better." she laughed.

"Fuckable, that is the impression I was hinting at, thanks!" Allison grinned brightly, seeing them the same height again. "Loving the shoes! Are they the ones you ordered online?" She asked while taking her makeup kit out, using the mirror to put on silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some clear lipgloss. "Oh yeah, Chris is meeting us here." She nodded.

"Yup," Trinity found her own make up bag, she started her purple smoky eye look while focused on the mirror, "With the fact that right now," she glanced over her eyes. "How much time has you and Chris spend together since Monday?" she kept working on the smudging of her eyeliner.

Allison thought around it, biting her finger for a minute, tilting her head at herself. "Uh." She paused for a short second, "I'm not sure, several hours? Maybe a couple of several hours." She shrugged, before smiling - thinking about Chris again. Before brushing the blush brush against her cheekbones, carefully.

"A day," Trinity laughed finishing off her fake eyelashes and coating them with mascara, "But then again, it's weird how I thought more of Sid when we was talking online." she found her pink tinted lip gloss, brushing it over her lips.

"He's cute, but... He smells... " Allison pointed out honestly, "Honestly, like he just masturbates and eats..." She whispered, watching Trinity. "Also seems like Tony's lap Dog." She pointed out.

"Wanks and eats," Trinity laughed, "Well, I have to admit, it's a weird thing to imagine and," she stopped hearing a knock on the door.  
Chris was waiting outside the right room, "The Money man is here!" he straightened himself out while looking to the door.

For a second, Allison froze, her finger against her lips, looking from Trinity to the Hotel room door and back.  
"Right." She sorted herself out. Standing up off the bed, pulling a silver ring onto her thumb. "The door." She reminded herself, getting to the door, she slide the chain off, unlocking the fancy dead bolt and turned the knob, smiling. ",'Ello, 'Ello." She said casually, before looking at him. Her smile turned to a grin.

Chris looked over her outfit, "Why hello Alli," he glanced into the room at Trinity, "Trin," he seemed to get an idea of what she was about, but he kept staring at Allison, "you guys ready," he waved a bag, "I got the dope you wanted." he smiled to Allison bigger now.

Allison grinned again. Looking over Chris, "Oh Chris, you are a Prince." She glanced back to Trinity. "Ready to roll down the window and let the wind blow back your hair?" She snickered. "Oh, nearly forgot." She walked over to the night stand, taking her LG shine off the charger, putting it in between her bra cups so it didn't look oddly shaped.

"Yup," Trinity pushed her phone into her pocket and some cash into her bra looking over Chris, "Feel good there?" she winked walking out of the room.  
"Well, I think so," he glanced over her outfit, it seemed like she didn't really dress like anyone he knew. "So, where is Maxxie meeting you?" he asked.  
"Oh, him and Anwar meeting us there," she inhaled, "I think Maxxie is trying to set me up with Anwar."

Allison closed the hotel door, putting the key card into her boot. Before looking up. "I wouldn't fuck Anwar..." She trailed off. "I mean, just because he seems way to desperate for a lay - but that might just be me." She shrugged one shoulder.  
As the three of them started walking toward the elevator, their room was on the third floor.

Chris glanced to Allison, "Not to be rude Alli," he kept light with his words, "He's my mate, he's not that bad."  
"Is he snipped?" Trinity asked quickly while playing with her bra pushing her boobs closer together.  
Chris paused looking to Trinity, "I don't really know that fact," he felt weird, "It's not like I go, 'hey mate, are you still in contact with your foreskin?' now do I?" he felt weird.  
Trinity inhaled, "well if he's Muslim he's been snipped, better for given head to."

"That is true, nothing like an ugly foreskin in the way of a good blow job..." Allison trailed herself off as they were walking outside now. "Not that... There is a problem with foreskin, s'kinda like a Jack-In-The-Box, innit?" She was more so talking to herself. Pulling her tin out of her bra. "Fag... Anyone?" She offered holding the tin out.

"Did someone say Fag?" Maxxie joked walking over with Anwar; "Sorry we couldn't wait." he kept smiling.  
Trinity laughed, "Maxxie looking awesome." she glanced to Anwar, "Yes, Anwar I have tits." she grabbed them quickly.  
Chris laughed, "Hey guys," he then started to walk with them towards the club that wasn't too far away from the hotel.

"What's up mate?" Anwar said looking at Chris, before looking back to Trinity and her chest.  
He grinned to himself, looking to Chris, trying to been himself down for now.  
Allison looked from Trinity to Anwar, raising her eyebrow before lighting up a cigarette. Taking a puff, the smoke disappearing off into the night air.  
"Clubs gonna be mint!" Anwar said excitedly, The five of them walking toward the club.

"It's going to be awesome," Trinity kept looking to the boys, "so how are we, being all under age, get into a night club?" she kept looking to the night sky, taking the cigarette from her sister inhaled.  
"Well," Maxxie glanced to Chris, "What..." he turned to Chris feeling laughter coming from him.  
Getting his hand into his pocket, "I've this," he waved the fake I.D.

"Oh that's really convincing." Allison said, looking at the picture of Chris with a fake moustache. "Really." She grinned looking up at him, just slightly.  
"Exactly what I said, I told him this I.D. wouldn't get us into anywhere!" Anwar looked excited, hearing the clubs music getting closer.  
It was only across the street.  
Tony had walked across the empty street with Michelle holding his arm. His eyes looked over the crowd.  
"Hey lads!" He looked cheerfully excited. "Looking lovely ladies!" He pointed out, looking all over Trinity winking and Allison. Before seeing Michelle glaring, looking mad at him. "I was being nice, doesn't mean it was true!" Tony said seeing Michelle smiling now. "Good." She squeezed his arm like she was cuddling it.

Chris glanced to Tony, "Alli and Trini looked amazing." he kept trying to be nicer than Tony.  
"Yeah, I mean if I was into girls," Maxxie pointed out looking to Michelle.  
Trinity laughed, "but Maxxie, I like that you love guys as much as I do." she kept smiling wrapping her arm around his.  
"Yeah, we do fancy the same type," he brushed his hand over hers.

Anwar rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat, "Yeah... The twins... Oh amazing." He grinned, agreeing with Chris.  
Tony narrowed his eyes for a minute, his hand brushing against Michelle's face, pulling her into a deep kiss.  
Allison turned away, closing her arms, with a grossed-out face. "Ew." She whispered.  
"Should we get inside now? If you haven't noticed it's a little chilly outside." Anwar looked giddy.

Chris stood in front of the doors looking to the bouncers, it seemed like everything they were doing wasn't getting them inside.  
Trinity went to step to the bouncer until Jal appeared, "They can come in," she spoke softly, "My dad put them on the list," she smiled to Trinity and Allison. "Come in," she laughed.  
"Thanks Jal," Trinity stepped into the club looking to the girl, "Nice dress," she stepped through.  
Chris letting Allison walk in front of him, smiling to the bouncer, "thanks mate..." he tapped his arm.

"Really nice dress, Jal!" Allison said after Trinity did, smiling, glancing back, and looking over Chris' head seeing Michelle whispering.

"That's my dress!" She was looking at Tony for attention.  
"And it looks better on you Nips." Tony said casually.  
Michelle nodded, glad Tony agreed, but she felt something wasn't exactly right.  
"Kept getting caught in the Girl Friends piercing?" Allison asked while raising her eyebrow at Chris, laughing.

"Chris, how do you even know Allison is pierced down there," Trinity laughed lightly looking back to the look on Chris's face now.  
He paused with a smile, "I didn't know Alli was my girlfriend," he winked to Allison. "Oh Tony, I'll have a pint, Alli what you want?"  
Maxxie laughed remembering the bet, "Oh Tony, Vodka orange," he pointed out.  
"Oh, Sex on the beach," Trinity chimed in, "I love sex in public places and drinks that are named after them."

Resting her head against her arms, closing her eyes for a moment. "Since, I'm going to be graduating this year..." She paused, opening her eyes looking at Isabella, "I'm thinking about sending in a request to the FBI about early admission."

Anwar choked on his Saliva, "Oh, oh WOW." He whispered looking excited, not sexually excited, just excited. "Tell us more about this Trini." He laughed.  
Michelle let go of Tony's arm. "Oh, please." She said snappy-like, looking at Trinity. Tony took out his wallet.  
Allison was in a moment of awe before snapping out of it. "Oh, Crown Royal and tonic on the rocks, please Tony." She grinned.  
"Pint, Tony." Anwar called now too.  
"Right, right... " Tony was mentally trying to remember all the drinks. "Nips?" He asked.  
"Get my usual." Michelle grinned. Tony stared for a minute as if he was trying to remember what it was.

"Well clearly someone is very traditional," Trinity stood beside Tony, "I mean, bet you're getting tired of being on top," she purred before looking over Michelle, "Don't diss something until you've tried it." she walked over to a table with Maxxie behind her.  
Chris looked over to Michelle, "Well, it's nice to be on top for once Chell," he saluted and walked to the table with Allison's hand in his.

"Yeah, mate." Anwar pointed out, following behind everyone toward a large round table.  
"Bitch." Michelle said slowly, trying not to get mad, not tonight. Tony looked at her. "Relax, ignore her, I love you." Tony said the words lightly. "Go sit, I'll get the drinks." He smiled a charmingly cute smile.  
"Right." Michelle nodded, giving him a quick kiss, before following behind everyone else.  
Allison kept looking to her hand in Chris'. She smirked, swinging their arms slowly.  
"Well, isn't this place, lovely."

Trinity snuck up behind Tony while he was still standing at the bar before laughing, "I love you..." she imitated his voice. "Really Tony," she leaned on the bar trying to be casual.

For a second, Tony was unmoving, watching the bartender putting a black tray down, with two of the drinks, turning around to make the others.  
The clubs music was making the floor shake, the moderate light show making anything shiny or crystal shimmer.  
He turned to his side, his hand brushing down his pink-red top. His icy eyes looking down at Trinity, she was about 5'9'' in the Stilettos she was wearing.  
"Really, what?" He found himself, looking from her face, to her body and back up again.  
The bartender putting more drinks onto the tray, disappearing again, "I do, what's wrong with that?" He turned his head toward the large table his friends were sitting back, smirking to himself.

"You love her, but you're screwing the choir chick," her voice light while turning to look at the blonde girl who looked like she had a lot of screws missing. "I mean, I'm not one to judge what I've seen, but hey." she glanced to the side of Tony's face. "I'm not forgetting the kiss either."

"Really, because I felt it more like, you driving a pill down my throat." Tony smirked this time around. Glancing over her body once more. "But, I'm not forgetting it either... That tongue adds a very mysterious aspect to it." He winked.  
"Here you go." The bartender put the final drink onto the black tray. "Ta," Tony said picking the tray up with ease.

Trinity laughed, "you know Tony, it seems we've got a lot in common." she kept looking to the table with the group sitting at. "I mean, you don't take history, but you're still coming on the Russia trip right?" she asked still looking at Michelle, who was talking to Sid on a sofa.

Tony nodded, "Oh yes, told Tom I wanted to submerge myself into Russian culture." He rolled his eyes, "Plus," Tony looked at her as they walked back to the table. "I said he if didn't let me go, I'd expose his massive sickening crush on Angie." He smirked.  
"Drinks!" He grinned putting the tray in the centre of the table.

Trinity kept looking to Allison and Chris sitting at the table, "So, what did I miss?" she asked with a look on Allison's face that said she wasn't impressed. "Alli..."  
Maxxie laughed, "Jal's massively pissed from the attention her dress is getting from us." he nodded.  
Trinity glanced over to Sid now talking with Cassie, she glanced back to Tony, "You wanna dance?" she asked him with a wink.

Reaching over and taking her drink off the tray. Allison took a long sip from it. Side glancing to Anwar who was carefully watching Trinity with Tony. Before taking his own drink.  
"Nothing, go enjoy your dance." Allison said seriously. Crossing her legs over one another under the table.  
Tony took a sip from his Jack Daniels and Coke before putting it back down onto the table.  
"Dance, why not." He smirked, reaching over taking Trinity's hand. The music changing up something upbeat.

Trinity looked over her sister's face, she knew she wasn't happy, but wasn't going to broadcast it, "Well see you later sis." she felt Tony taking her to the dance floor.  
Chris kept looking to Trinity and Tony, "I am going to make a bet," he inhaled, "How long you are thinking until Trinity and Michelle throw down."  
"Erm," Maxxie watched Allison, the fact he had spend a lot of time with the sisters, "I don't see Trini as someone who, well throws down." he turned to Allison, "I mean, does she?"

Looking up from her drink, Allison looking at Maxxie, "Well," pausing for a moment to take another sip from her drink.  
"Mud wrestling." Anwar cut into the conversation. "Think about it... Kiddy pool full of mud- better yet, Chocolate pudding! Trini and Michelle, bikinis going at it!" He clapped his hands together, grinning. "Oh mate! Would be EPIC!" He nodded factually, sipping his pint.  
Allison rolled her eyes, "Trini doesn't throw down. She'll punch you in the face and if you don't take the hint, probably kick you a couple of times, but most people take the hint after the punch in the face."

Chris laughed, "I doubt that Michelle and Trinity would want to be your wank fantasy." he pointed out while looking to the dance floor. "Plus, Tony brings it all on himself." he side glanced to Allison. "But you and your sister get into much trouble with guys?"  
Maxxie glanced to Trinity dancing with Tony, "Well, all I know is," he glanced to Allison, "Trini said she gets off on the girlfriend's jealousy."

Allison while still looking at Maxxie, "she does, plus, she finds it utterly amusing when the girlfriend starts trying to throw a bitch-fit." She looked at Tony with his hands moving against Trinity's hips to the upbeat-dirty dancing styled song.  
Her eyes going to Michelle sitting with Sid, both of their eyes were glued on Trinity and Tony.  
Before glancing at Chris for just a second. "Meh, depends on the mood really." She looked back to Tony and Trinity. "Ouu, I'm vibrating." She reached into her bra with class, taking her phone out, reading the text message. "Fuck, I don't care if I need to top of my credit." She muttered.  
Anwar staring at Allison now, "You carry your mobile in your boobs?" He grinned.  
"Among other things." Allison winked at him.

Maxxie laughed, "Well, it's a safe place," he noted while glancing over to Michelle, "Maybe I should," he then got up.  
Chris laughing, "I love this," he drunk some of his pint, "I mean this is why I don't watch telly, all the drama," he waved around, "also, Jal," he glanced as she come back, "when your brother's gig start." he kept focused on her face.  
Jal inhaled, "In another ten minutes," she pointed, "Going to be annoying, but try not to boo them off stage."

"No promises." Allison said darkly, sipping the last of her Crown Royal. "Need another drink." She said quickly, getting up. Heading over toward the bar.  
"Oh, mate she's pissed." Anwar whispered casually. Sipping his own pint now.  
Tony moving with the music and Trinity, smirked, "Michelle hasn't stopped glaring daggers at us since the song started." He looked back down to Trinity, his body working against hers.

"Well maybe that's because," Trinity turned to face Tony now, "She thinks you're going to want to bang me hard," she kept laughing, "I mean," she reached into her bra taking a pill out, she placed it on her tongue. "But then you're a good boyfriend right?"

Tony smirked, watching the pill on her tongue started to dissolve. "That depends on..." He paused, his lips brushing down against her ear. His hands slide up her waist. "How many other pills you got stashed in your tits." His voice was a luring whisper.

Trinity could feel his hands on her, "Well depends," her mouth close to his ear, "What will I get from exchange?" her eyes starting into his, her tongue licking her bottom lip lightly.

Looking interested. "What would you... " He brought his lips close to hers, "Like?" He whispered, their eyes still staring into each other's. Michelle watching them, looked disgusted, but looked away now, trying not to get upset.

Trinity smiled, "Tony, best way to give," she took the pill out, placing it on her tongue looking over his eyes again before closing them, leaning close to him brushing her hands around into his back pocket pulling him closer to her.

Still holding her waist, just under her bra, Tony smirked, his eyes closing slowly, tiling his head; he brought himself to kiss her strongly. Among the crowds of people still dancing to the music.

Trinity kissed him back feeling her free hand up his back taking the kiss in feeling herself on him, the pill starting to work its magic over her.  
Jal glanced to the dance floor seeing Tony and Trinity snogging, she sighed walking to the main dance floor where her brother's were making a fool of themselves.  
Chris holding Allison in front of him, "Dude, your mic isn't working." he called out while people were starting to laugh at them.

Sliding one of his hands from her waist, it cupped her breast. Squeezing it softly, his thumb brushing over her nipple. Tony brought his tongue to twist and massage against hers. Ignoring the lack of music and the people laughing.  
Allison resting back against Chris, just a bit, while watching Jal's brothers carrying on without music sounds, before realizing it and starting to try to fix the problem. Allison faced palmed. "Oh this is a right piss up." She muttered.

Trinity laughed while jumping from her bed to Allison's bed, in the hotel room was Anwar and Maxxie, Allison and Chris were in the bathroom, Trinity didn't want to think about what they were doing or not, she laughed feeling herself falling onto Anwar. "Oh, sorry." she giggled, the E she took was still making her giddy, she didn't care that Tony left with Michelle, she had awesome friends now.

Anwar was lying on his stomach on Allison's bed, watching the Hotel T.V. playing pay-per-view German Lesbian porn. He turned over, halfway with Trinity still on him, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. "Oh, hey!" He started laughing.

"I've screwed A Christian, a Jew, A Scientology freak, a Buddhist..." Trinity's voice cool, "I've never had sex with a Muslim..." her eyes looking over Anwar's back.  
Maxxie lying on Trinity's bed looking Anwar and Trinity, finally to the bathroom. "What do you get from this?" he asked.  
Trinity moved off Anwar lying beside him, watching a girl getting her pussy eaten out. She tilted her head to one side, "I don't really know..."

"Well that's cause you lot, both love cock." Anwar pointed out, watching the screen.  
He started laughing again, before reaching to the bag of Cheetos on the floor. He grabbed a handful, stuffing them into his mouth. Chewing them. "Uh, food and sex... Are the two most against things in the world." Anwar whispered, before glancing to Trinity. "Would you like to add a Muslim to the list?" He snickered.  
Before hearing a loud thud from inside the washroom, no one was really sure what was happening in there, but they are a lot of ideas.

Maxxie glanced, "Anwar, you've never had sex..." he said to his friend with a glance to the bathroom door.  
Trinity glanced from Anwar to the TV, "You're a virgin?" she asked him with a smile, turning to Maxxie, "Is he?"  
Maxxie nodded, "Yup, he's still pure of heart and soul." he laughed.  
Trinity rolled off Allison's bed, walking to Maxxie laying on him carefully, "How about you?" she whispered.  
Maxxie looked into her eyes, "I'm a virgin to girls, but boys..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Anwar made a face; he didn't understand why another guy would want to stick his cock up someone else's ass. "Sid's a virgin to... Make fun of Sid being pure, not me." Anwar pouted, he didn't like the fact he was still a virgin.

Trinity and Maxxie both looked at Anwar, "No fun making..." They said together, and laughed. Trinity moved getting off the bed getting to Anwar, "You're nice," she then glanced back to the Bathroom. "Are you two done in there!" she called through the door.  
"Yeah, nice guys don't get laid." Anwar muttered rolling onto his back, the bag of cheetos on his chest. Reaching his hand into the bag, taking out one, putting it into his mouth and sighing.  
"I need to pee." Anwar whispered, glancing to the washroom door, which had been closed and locked for a while now.

Chris heard Trinity's voice, his eyes closed sitting on the toilet, his hands going into her hair, he felt her lips working over his cock, finding himself taking in the feeling himself getting, "I'm cuming," he muttered lightly.

Allison could feel him cuming into her mouth, with her hand on his thigh her nails dug into them just slightly. Before swallowing. Carefully pulling her mouth back when she was sure he'd finished; she smirked, glancing up at him.

Chris glanced over her face with a smile, "You know, you didn't have to do that." he kept brushing her hair back, "I think Anwar wants to use the bathroom." he now glanced to the nail marks down his thighs. "Girl, you are wow." He sounded a little like Cassie with the wow.

Allison let out a small laugh, watching him. Before standing up. "Thank you, thank you." She shifted to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush, putting some vanilla toothpaste onto it, started to brush her teeth - because no one liked cum breath. Brushing her hair away from her face. Carefully spitting the paste into the sink, before using mouthwash and washing the sink out. "Didn't have to do it, no. Wanted to, yes." She smiled at him this time.

Chris stood behind her now, he brushed his hands up her waist, "Well, I'll have to return the favour," he purred, but a loud bang on the door broke his concentration.  
"Chris!" Trinity yelled, "You two need to get out before Anwar pees out the window!" she kept banging.  
Chris opened the door feeling Trinity falling into his arms, "Keen your knickers on," he looked into her eyes, the same eyes of Allison, she was smiling up to him, turning to Allison, and then back, "I told you she gives good head..."

Allison narrowed her eyes for a minute at Trinity before laughing. "It's all in how you, move the tongue." She curled her tongue into a complex twist. Before Anwar pushed all three of them out of the way. Rushing into the washroom, slamming the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-YEEEEEEEAH!" Anwar said loudly after a minute, finally peeing loud enough half the hotel could hear.


	4. Prince Charming

**Chapter four** _  
Prince Charming_

The alarm buzzed waking Chris up, before it could wake up Allison, he glanced to the TV going on with a exercise video turning on. He sat up glancing to Allison again, the blanket covering her arse, but her back was exposed, he glanced down to his hard on, the used condoms, but it still was hard. "Lovely." he muttered feeling the need to pee, he got up walking over to the fish tank, he pulled some weed and a pill dropping it into the tank before walking to the bathroom. Taking off his pants, he leant forward peeing, feeling his hard on making it fly everywhere.  
Chris groan, "Fucking Viagra," he walked to the bath tub shower, he wrapped the curtain around himself peeing, he closed his eyes feeling the relief on his bladder getting out. He grabbed a towel drying himself off, putting a shower cap over his hard on, moving down the stairs taking pop tarts out. He pushed them into the toaster seeing an envelope with his name on it. "Mum!" he called before looking to the cash, seeing his mother's handwriting.

Brushing her face into the pillow, Allison yawned. Trying to go back to sleep, but opened her eyes, looking around the room, feeling the air against her exposed skin, she turned her head, seeing she was alone, expect the fish.  
Yawning again, she stood up after a minute, stretching out. Rubbing her hands down her sides, Leaning over, watching the fish nipping at an orange pill at the bottom of the tank. "Oh, I am so glad you guys only have a three second memory or you'd need major therapy." She lost count of how many times Chris and her had fucked last night.  
Finding her thong, she pulled it on carefully.  
Unsure of where the rest of her clothes went, she grabbed her yellow tank top, pulling that on too.  
"Chris?" She looked around for him, walking of his room, down the stairs. Glancing around again, before seeing him in the kitchen, standing in front of the counter.  
Brushing her hands into her hair, she walked across the floor; she wrapped her arms around his chest, "Morning." She said, before seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She took a step back.

Chris turned around, he had been with Allison for the past two and a half weeks, "Just," he spoke carefully while turning around holding the envelope full of cash, "My mum's gone away for a few days." he looked over her eyes. "She left me some cash." he held it out for her to look at. "Erm, I'm gonna phone Tony." he thought about it, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Staring at the cash in the envelope, Allison made a face, "Jesus..." She whispered, she could hear Tony's voice so clearly on the phone talking to Chris, "_I'll be right over._" His voice sounded hung-over.  
Glancing around, Allison picked her mobile off the floor. "That's where you went..." She sent a text message to her sister saying; _"I think you should come 'round to Chris'...''_

Trinity sat up from bed looking over to the guy she'd woken up with, she had no idea who he was, moving on the bed looking over her phone. She laughed, _'Cool sis, be right there, ;] give me a moment to sneak out a house'_ she got out the bed, finding her clothes getting dressed as careful as she could without waking the man.  
Chris glanced to Allison, "Well, I've got Tony on his way," he looked over Allison, "Wanna see if we can get rid of this stiffy?"

Putting her mobile down onto the counter, Allison looked up - then down. Seeing the shower cap. She laughed. "I think you know the answer to that." She walked up close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Tony had taken the money from the envelope, counting it carefully; he glanced to Trinity sitting at the table too and Maxxie.  
Looking up at Chris, before glancing to Allison sitting on the counter, Tony looked back to the money.

"So?" Chris was wearing clothes now, but his hard on was still there, and he was getting a feeling that Allison was going to need a vagina transplant.  
Trinity glanced over to Tony, "How much money is there?" she asked while looking up into his eyes, feeling the only reason she looked was because she couldn't imagine other eyes looking like his.

Finishing the final count, after doing it three times. Tony staring back to Trinity, in a mini staring contest - at least in his mind. He looked back to Chris now. "One thousand smackers!" He put the money down on a pile in the table. "Are you sure you just didn't forget, your mom telling you she was going on a Holiday, you dropped a couple of pills and totally forgot?" He suggested.

Chris thought about the last time he spoke with his mother, he remembered telling her about Allison, Allison was happy. Then they went to his room and well, it's now today. "No," he shook his head looking to Trinity, "What's with the jumper?" he pointed over her.  
Trinity glanced to the black jumper with a Cannabis leaf on it. "My top was ripped, needed something to cover up the twins," she glanced to Sid in the fridge pausing.  
Taking his head out of the fridge now looking to Chris, "See I would invest it in premium bonds..." he was lighthearted talking.

Allison glanced behind her at Sid, before looking to Trinity, "Fun evening for you, was it?" Her eyes glittering at her twin as if she all ready knew, Allison had found her jeans, she brought herself to sit Indian style on the counter now, rubbing her thighs with her hands.  
"Is it true?" Anwar ran in, picking up the stack on money on the table. "Oh! Oh money! Money!" He squealed looking overly excited, shaking the money before letting it all go, up into the rain, it started to rain down.

Trinity and Maxxie rolled their eyes seeing the money raining down on them. "Great Anwar!" she got up wearing an over sized jumped with only neon blue leggings and hooker clear heels. "You better pick all this up." her eyes now going to Chris. "What you wanna do with all this money?" she asked him.  
Chris grinned, he glanced over to Allison, "I feel a house party." he laughed. "What you think Alli?" he didn't like anything better than a reason to get fucked up.

Anwar was all ready collecting the money, kissing each and every note, grinning. "PARTY!" He yelled from under the table.  
Tony rolling his eyes, Looking at Allison who was looking at Chris, "Party on!" She grinned, "But you know, don't blow it all." She said with a nod.  
"Well aren't you responsible." Tony mocked her.

"Blow it all," Trinity laughed, "Well I don't see that happening, no." For a second looking to Chris.  
He stood with an arm around Allison, "Well, I think we need to get some shopping down." he kept smirking.

Trinity kept looking to the people in the living room, Chris was off his head, he was dancing around the living room in a daze while moving around all the people. "So are you two together or," she paused, "Just trying to get rid of that boner of his?"

Allison was going from looking at Chris and the crowded living room to Trinity. "You know, I'm not exactly sure?" She laughed slightly, "He's had that boner for Fifteen hours." She snickered.

"How many times have you two fucked?" she asked while looking over to Chris's groan, seeing it poking out the jogging bottoms. "I mean, if it's how many times I think, you must be really pleasure sore?" her voice dropped trying to ignore Michelle and Tony going upstairs.

"D'you know, this might sound extremely dramatic, but somewhere between fifteen and twenty - not including random acts of oral." She puffed on a joint she'd rolled, holding the smoke in her lungs while holding the joint out to Trinity. "And yes, yes I am." She whispered. "Really sore." She laughed.

Trinity took the joint from her sister while inhaling, "Well, all I can say is, he must of taken a shit load of them pills," she kept inhaling and exhaling smoke. "I need a shag," she exhaled, "Or a good someone to suck on my pussy." she passed the spliff back seeing a guy walking into a door when she said about oral sex on her.

Taking the joint, Allison glanced at the guy who'd walked into the door, she grinned, before looking back to Trinity, taking a puff. "Why don't you ask Tony? You two's got some crazy sexual tension going on. Like, really thick sexual tension." She pointed out, taking another puff, flicking the ashes into a cup turned ashtray. "Sid? Anwar? ... Cassie?" She suggested next. Taking an extra long puff, handing the joint back.

"Wait," Trinity kept looking over Allison, "Tony, he's up banging Michelle, his girlfriend." she now took the spliff while inhaling quickly. "Maybe I should fuck Sid, get it over," she stopped looking over to Sid having a girl vomit on him. "Or maybe not..."

"Come on, Trinity." Allison coughed into her elbow. "When has, anything ever having a girlfriend stopped you from fucking them?" She asked seeing Sid staring at his top covered in puke. "Attractive." She said sarcastically.

"Well yeah," Trinity kept looking around, "I think Maybe I'll find someone," she got to her feet passing the joint back, "You going to have trouble," she nudge her head over to Chris talking to Angie.

Allison looked confusedly at her sister for a minute, before looking to where her head nudged too, Her eyes narrowed Seeing Angie, "Oh, hell, no." She whispered, taking the final puff from the joint. Putting it down in the glass.  
The music changing by itself, turned into a very slow song, Anwar popping out from the kitchen, looked at Trinity nervously. "D'you, wanna - you know... Dance?" He asked her, looking over her carefully. Hoping not to get kicked in the balls and told to piss off.

"I need to add Muslim to my list," Trinity smiled while taking his hand, looking to the dance floor wrapping her arms around the nap of his neck, "So we're going to make a few rules Anwar." her voice dropped looking to Angie rushing away from Chris a apart of her smirked watching Chris rush after her.

"What kind of rules?" Anwar asked carefully putting his arms around her waist, moving with her to the slow song, being cautious. He looked confused seeing Allison rushing out the door after Chris who'd followed Angie. "That can't be good." He whispered, before looking back to Trinity.

"Yeah," Trinity kept trying to hope her sister was going to get better, "Well rules are simple, we have sex, you don't call me, don't go around bragging about it, and try and ask for a repeat, it's a one time deal, deal?" her voice calm.

Anwar looked excited, his brown eyes glittering with a joy they'd never possessed before. "Re-really, like are you, for real?" His voice was higher pitched then usual. Looking over her body was all ready making him hard. "We can still be you know friends though, right?"

"Yeah," Trinity laughed, "But you have to keep to the rule, no asking for more," she felt his hard on pressing against her leg, "Just know I am doing this, so you can get that first notch." her voice smooth while lightly kissing him, looking to the stairs, "Lets go," she took his hand walking him up the stairs, opening a door seeing Michelle and Tony, pausing, "Sorry, wrong room..."

Michelle seeing Trinity, hissed in the middle of Tony pushing into her, Tony ignored the hiss and glanced back to Trinity. Before closing his eyes, in his mind he was fucking Trinity.  
"Come on, this room is empty!" Anwar looked so excited, but manly excited.

Trinity glanced over the scene quickly going to the other room with Anwar, it wasn't the ideal guy she wanted to fuck, but in the moment with the E in her, the spliff and booze she wanted to feel something hard inside her.

Chris was looking around the party, he found himself looking everywhere for Allison before checking the Garden shed, "what are you doing in here?" he asked her feeling confused about everything.

Sitting on an old table, with a bottle of beer half empty beside her and a cigarette between her fingers, Allison too a short puff, inhaling and exhaling. Before looking at Chris, feeling so many different things. "Thinking." She said bluntly.

"Well, you can come with me," he kept looking over her, "and we can enjoy the party." he glanced outside, "Or we can have our own fun in here." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She tried not to glare at him, taking another puff of the cigarette. "I'm fine, just sitting here - by myself." She took a put of word-power into the back two words.

"Babe, did I do something wrong?" he kept watching her confused, the fact he wasn't even sure what she knew what she kept glaring at him making him nervous.

Allison kept quiet while she rubbed her palm against her thigh, putting the cigarette out in an ashtray, her tropical green eyes looked like a storm had moved in. "Why, did you - invite Angie?" She said the teachers name coldly.

"I invited her, cos," he paused, "I invited her, because she was lonely." he then tried to think, "Alli, it's not like we said we're." he felt horrible now, "So you're pissed at me?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Dunno." Half shrugging, Allison didn't say anything after that, reaching into her bra, taking out her tin, pulling out a joint now. Putting it between her lips. Picking up the purple lighter, she flicked it, but when it just sparkled. She shook it, "Fuck sakes." She muttered, trying again but it still wouldn't light. She kept trying until nothing happened with the lighter at all. "Fuck it." She tossed it into a trash bin across the shed, taking the joint from her mouth, holding it between her fingers, brushing her fingers into her hair. "I'm not pissed, being pissed would be stupid..." She said after a minute. "I don't know, what I am."

Chris found his lighter; he flicked it and placed the flame in front of her with a smile. "Look, you can be pissed cos I danced with Angie, or you can be happy cos she blew me off, and then be pissed that you're missing out on a fat night..."

Putting the joint back into her mouth, Allison lent forward toward the flame on his lighter, inhaling and watching it light, she inhaled a puff of it, letting it out after a minute. "Thanks." She said before looking around the empty shed, side glancing up at Chris, she partly smiled. "I think I'll hang out here and finish this, before heading back in." She held up the joint. "You can, stay if you want?" She held the joint out to him.

Chris kept watching Allison, "I won't mind staying with you," he took the joint inhaling, he could feel the music playing from the house, he glanced over her eyes in the darkness, the moonlight and street lamps was the only kind of light. "You know, you're an amazing girl."

Allison felt herself blushing, "I've been, called a lot in my time, but amazing has never been one of those things." She laughed nervously. Watching the ember of the joint burning.

Anwar, was pushing into Trinity, Anwar was pretty big. Bigger then anyone had assumed.  
"Uh, fuck, yeah." He was groaning, for a virgin he wasn't that bad at fucking. His hand on Trinity's hip, his lips were kissing and biting at her tits carefully. "Trinity, Trinity!" His voice got louder.

Trinity had her eyes closed, for a second she could feel herself thinking of him, she tried to push the thoughts away, her hands holding on Anwar's back pulling him inside her tighter, moaning softly, she felt herself cuming, but opening her eyes for a split second seeing Tony's face, closing her eyes again trying to ignore it, "Anwar," she tried to breath, "Can, you lift you weight off me, a little, please." she exhaled trying to breathe was getting difficult.

"Sorry, sorry." Anwar shifted off of her, before pushing his cock deep into her warm tight pussy, cuming into the condom he was wearing. He felt like no other orgasm he'd experienced before. "Uh, Trinity." He whispered in a groan. Feeling himself gasping for air, tiny beads of sweat were formed against his forehead.

For a second Trinity exhaled using her hands to push Anwar off her, "Right," she glanced around the room, it seemed bare, she glanced over to a wardrobe, "Thanks Anwar," she moved off the bed finding her dress, she pulled her bra on and matching French knickers, she pulled her black and green dress on before finding her shoes. "Just don't brag," she got up heading for the door, she bumped into Tony.

An automatic response, Tony brought his hands up to hold the persons mid-arm. Before seeing it was Trinity. "Oh, its you." He slowly let her go, biting his lip. "How was taking Anwar's cherry?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"It was okay, until he tried to crush my ribs and rip my nipple ring out with his teeth," she brought her hand up to her left boob rubbing it. "Finished putting Michelle's foot prints on the ceiling?" she asked him with an equal smirk, but Trinity couldn't stop feeling herself thinking of him that way.

"Of course, I mean, everyone else has had a go in Chris' room, I thought it was time to cross it off my list." The ice in his eyes were dangerous like usual.  
"If you'd like, I could rub some aloe onto that nipple for you." His voice was chilling, but also luring. He remembered the only thing he thought about while he was fucking Michelle was Trinity.

Trinity kept close to Tony, her eyes looking over his face, the way he looked to her, "How about this," she kept watching him, "you me, get a drink," her head nudging towards the door, "I've official screwed a man of every religion." she paused, "But I still to fuck an atheist," her eyes scanned over Tony walking down the stairs.

Tony laughed, "How funny, that's what I am." He was walking beside her down the stairs.  
A lot of people had passed out on the floor, but a lot of people were still partying. "I've never fucked a twin before." He winked at her now. "Not yet." He was set on it. Opening Chris' freeze looking to the selection of alcohol.

Watching a exercise video in the living room, Chris was at the door with the pizza guy paying for lunch or very late breakfast. Trinity was looking to Maxxie while she was using a bright purple nail polish on his left hand, Allison on the other side painting the other hand neon orange with Cassie doing his tones light pink. Jal brushing Maxxie's hair looking over to Trinity and Allison, "So, question." her voice was light. "When you was born, how was you told apart?"  
Trinity laughed, "well, my dad pretty much had nannies raise us, and one, she would have painted our fingernails when we was seven, but we've pick it off, and change over, and confuse the shit out of her..." she laughed.

Allison laughed, remembering the times. Carefully doing Maxxie's nails perfectly. "Then she'd put us in different outfits, but we'd just change clothes, or mix-match outfits to piss her off." Allison pointed out.  
"I've always wanted to fuck an older woman." Anwar said, sitting on the couch, beside Michelle, Tony sitting on the other side of her, watching the video. "The hips... The way the skin bunches." He was extra happy this morning, wearing his fishnet green tank top.

"Ew," Trinity looked to Anwar, "That just seems, a little freaky." she then looked to Michelle looking carefully to the screen. "So I am going to see what is taking pizza so long." Trinity got up walking towards the front door, she was listening to Tony and Sid talking, then looking to the Pizza guy on his own, "Erm, come in..." she looked to the pizza going to take one.  
"I need to be paid first..." he muttered, Trinity let him walk into the living room sitting down.

Anwar turned to look at the pizza man, sitting beside him. "Morning mate." He grinned at him. The pizza man murmured something under his breath, staring at the video on the screen.  
Coming back downstairs, Tony coming back to sit on the couch. Putting his arm around Michelle. "Those colours really suit you Maxxie." Tony pointed out, Michelle resting her head against Tony's chest with a happy sigh.  
"Pizza man won't leave until he's paid." Allison heard Sid and Chris coming back into the living room now. Finishing Maxxie's hand.

Trinity nodded, "Yup," she glanced as Maxxie come to, he glanced to Tony. Trinity laughed, "You're pretty dear." she playfully pushed his head back into Jal's lap.  
Chris glanced to the pizza man, "Well has anyone got any money?"  
Everyone suddenly stared at Chris standing in the doorway. "Erm Dude, you have a grand..." Sid stated while looking confused.  
"Yes, but new high fi, lots of cans, and wrappers." he sighed, "A grand isn't a lot these days..." he pointed out.  
Trinity nodded, "you're totally right Chris," she got up reaching into her bra, "shit," she looked to the pizza guy, "If I show my tits, will you say that covers the pizza?"

The pizza man looked interested in this offer, before noticing Allison looked exactly like Trinity. "It will if you both show me your tits." He nodded, with a smirk.  
Allison glanced up while twisting the cover back on the nail polish. "I'm game if you are." She said to Trinity.

Trinity side glanced to Allison, "It's just boobs," she then pulled her arms out of her sleeves, she pulled her top down flashing off her boobs the same time as Allison, pulling her top back up. "Thank you." she took the pizzas off him as the man walked out of the door.  
Maxxie blinked a few time, Sid was sitting completely dazed with the fact he just saw twin boobs. "I have to say, you really are identical..." he then swallowed a dry lump in his throat.

Tony was staring at Trinity, her tits were even more beautiful then he had imagined.  
"Tony!" Michelle said sharply, catching his eyes. "What, everyone else was looking, even you looked." He pointed out.  
"Stop!" Michelle said seriously sitting up.  
"So, pizza, come on, spread the wealth, Trini." Tony looked away from her chest, even though it was covered by pizza boxes now.  
"Awh, Sid you're too kind." Allison rolled her eyes. Fixing her shirt properly. Before clearing her throat. "Please tell me there is at least one cheese." She whispered looking at the boxes.  
Anwar grinned to himself, like yeah, I saw those boobs before, but didn't speak.

"Here the Veggie Pizza," Sid said out loud to Allison with a smile, "Oh Trini asked for Extra pepperoni," he looked over to her while she was moving boxes around.  
Chris sat beside Allison now, "My stiffy is finally gone, but can you see if it looks normal?"  
Jal's eyes wide, "Chris, we're trying to eat!" she held a slice of Hawaiian pizza.  
Cassie was glancing to all the pizza feeling awkward, so she just started to move some boxes around.  
Trinity kept watching Michelle, "They're just tits, it's not like Tony's not gone to a beach in Spain and seen tones of them all in a row, or porn, or page three." she glanced to her pizza, "Oh munch!"

Tony nodded, "See Nips? No big deal." He reached over, taking a box of meat feast. "Ouu come to daddy." He picked up a piece, taking a bite of the crust first.  
Michelle tried not to feel jealous of Trinity's perfect tits. "Yay, pizza!" She picked up a slice.  
Anwar grabbed a piece with a load of meat. "Oh sweet meat!" He almost came in his shorts.  
Allison grinned, sitting Indian style on the floor. "Lemme see." She ignored everyone else, pulling the waistband of his track pants pulling it out. Checking it over, "Looks a little red - but good, maybe even a little bigger." She grinned up at him.

Trinity glanced from her locker for a few seconds blinked, "Chris..." she said his name light at first, then blinked, "Oh God Chris." she rushed over to him, she knew that Allison was in the toilets, she quickly pulled off her long tan trench coat wrapping it around him, he looked out of it. "What are you doing?" she asked him softy.  
Chris only saw eyes, "Alli," he muttered, "I, my house." For a second Chris rested his head against her shoulder.  
"Okay one, I am not Alli, I'm Trini, but since your having a episode, I'll let it slip," she started to walk him into a classroom that was empty, she took her phone out, _Guys I'm in Physiology classroom, Chris is not good, he needs clothes ASAP!_ She sent the text message to, Alli, Anwar, Cassie, Jal, Maxxie, Michelle, Tony and Sid. She then looked to Chris sitting on the table with her coat on. "Trini," he spoke her name softly, "I've fucked it all up." he pressed his head again her shoulder.

Maxxie meeting up with Michelle, Allison, Anwar, Jal, Sid, Cassie and Tony to get some clothes for Chris, "Right we need to help." he glanced around, "but how we going to get clothes?" he looked to the girls.

Michelle was looking at the empty-ish hallways. No one seemed to be inside, all outside, before most morning classes started. "Easily, we ask for them." Michelle was standing with Tony.  
"Cause people are going to be, willing to just give up their, clothes." Tony exhaled, rubbing his face.  
"Yeah, I mean..." Anwar trailed off, watching Allison looked like a woman on the mission.  
Looking at the tops of lockers, "Hey, Eric." Her voice was luring.  
"Oh, hey... Uh, Alli." He paused watching her lean against the lockers beside him.  
"I need, a favour." She whispered. Twisting a piece of hair around her finger.  
"Fiver says she wont get anything." Anwar said slowly.

Maxxie glanced over to everything Allison was doing it, "Na I think she can do it," he smirked looking over the girl who's house he's been practically living at.  
"I don't know, I mean really," Jal leant on the lockers looking over Tony and Michelle. "Who is going to hand over their clothes."  
"I think he is," Sid said watching the guy taking his jeans off handing them over to Allison. "This is going to be awesome, we just need a shirt..." Sid turned and see Cassie walking over to another guy.  
"Like Wow, I like your shirt," she smiled looking over him, her hand playing with her hair, "Can I like have it, please." She broke into a big smile, watching the guy pull his T-shirt off quickly.

Tony walked into the classroom first, holding an extra pair of trainers from his locker.  
"Hey! Chris!" He said sharply, ignoring the fact his friend was nude under Trinity's trench coat.  
"We've got you clothes!" Anwar said after handing Maxxie over the five he owed from the bet.  
"Chris!" Allison said, pushing passed Tony, Anwar and Michelle.

Trinity was still hugging Chris when seeing Allison, "He was walking around stark bullock naked," she kept looking to Allison making her way over.  
Maxxie sighed, "Are you alright mate?" he asked feeling like they got rid of one problem another one jumps up and bites them all.  
Chris shook his head, "On a scale of one to ten, ten being find, one being fucked up, I am a negative nine hundred." he exhaled taking the jeans pulling them on. "You can have your coat back now Trini..."  
"Thanks," Trinity took her coat resting it on the table.

"Oh don't be such a big baby, Chris." Tony said with a sigh. Michelle punched him in the arm.

"Tony!" She said sharply.  
"What?" Tony looked around putting the shoes beside Chris now. "He can take a joke." Allison hissed at Tony.

"Tony," Trinity watched Chris pulling a white and red stripped T-Shirt on, her glanced to Trinity, back to Allison who seemed to take things personal when it came to him.  
He sighed; "It's alright..." he played with the jeans that were too short for his legs.  
Trinity shook her head, "I've lived without knowing my Mum, but Tony, he's got no mum, and no dad." she felt her eyes focused on Tony's.  
Chris cleared his throat, "I do have a dad," he pointed out quietly.

Everyone seemed to stop and look at Chris. "And you just mention that now?" Tony exhaled, his icy eyes lightening up a little bit, looking to Chris.  
"Shut up, Tony, You're making things, worse." Allison said brushing her hand up Chris' shoulder softly. "Maybe, we could, visit him?" She suggested.

Chris kept looking to Allison like she was asking him to chop off his penis and feed it to the sharks, his eyes wide and focused on her. "That isn't really a good idea Alli." he found his voice was small.  
Sid looked confused, "Why?" he asked, he felt like he was missing a serious chunk from his mate's life.  
"Can anyone explain why you are all in my class room?" Angie asked looking over everyone surrounding Chris.  
Chris inhaled, "Yeah Alli, lets go to my dad's," he took her hand walking out of the classroom with her.  
Angie glared to everyone else, "I need to go and get my," Trinity pointed to the door, "Diaphragm, fixed." she rushed out the door quickly.

"That thought was mentally scaring." Tony whispered, as the door shut behind Angie.  
Anwar looked white. "Ew." He muttered.

Standing outside a flat painted white with a blue door, Allison was looking over Chris, before knocking slowly on the door. Stepping back, slipping her hands into her dark fitted jeans.  
"Just a moment!" A voice said, from the other side of the door. Before a woman with short blonde almost white hair, answered wearing a green apron and elbow length yellow cleaning gloves. "Oh." She saw Allison unsure of who she was, before glancing and seeing Chris. "Oh Chris! Hello." She smiled nervously.  
She liked Chris; she didn't mind him at all. But it was Chris' father who seemed to have the issue.

Chris kept standing behind Allison not looking to the woman who was his step mother, "Hi," Chris kept looking to Allison again not even sure he wanted to be here, he never felt welcome, plus he didn't like how he was always pitted here.

Mary smiled from Chris, looking to Allison, "May, what hair you have." She pointed out, before clearing her throat, pulling the gloves off. "I'm Mary, who might you be?" She wondered holding her hand out.  
"Alli, Chris'," she paused, what the hell was she and Chris? Would fuck-buddies be inappropriate? Probably. "Friend." Allison finished off. Shaking Mary's hand. Before glancing back to Chris, she could feel the awkwardness.  
"Right, nice to meet you. Chris your dad isn't home yet, but I'll ring him, why don't you both come in." Mary stepped aside, letting Allison and Chris into the freakishly clean house.

Seeing this wasn't going to be good, "It's okay, we'll just come back later..." Chris went to step away from the door, he could hear a baby crying from inside the house feeling awkward, he didn't want to really see his dad; he never wanted to see him after he walked out on him and his mother.

"Oh, please. Chris." Mary felt very awkward. "Come in, you're welcome here." She nodded. Before listening to Sammy. "Oh that'll be Sammy." Mary turned to head into the living room, where Sammy was.  
Allison turned, reaching her hand out for Chris', "It'll be fine. Anytime you wanna go, we'll go." Her voice was soft.

Chris exhaled walking into the house that always smelt of polish and fabreeze, he sat down on an arm chair while looking around the baby toys, the photos on the walls, everything that screamed to him that he wasn't a part of this world, he glanced to Allison on the sofa, he kept looking to the baby crib feeling like he was going to be swallowed whole into a pit of doom.

Sitting down beside Allison, Mary had settled Sammy who was chewing on one of his toys.  
"So," Mary took a minute to look from Allison to Chris, she looked at Allison's cheeks. "Those are very unique." She touched her own cheeks.  
Allison gave a half smile. "Thanks." She stared at the playpen now too.  
"Chris... How is your mom?" Mary asked carefully.

"Erm, she's fine," He lied, the fact most the time when people asked about his life, he'd say fine, cool, wicked, it was easier for Chris to lie to everyone than to admit his mother was a head case that didn't really give a shit about him. "I really can come back later..." he swallowed the dry lump in his throat, his chapped lips stung while trying to keep himself still.

"So she's getting better? Not having another... Episode?" Mary kind of disregarded the fact this kind of conversation might bother Chris. But she never had Chris around to get to know him very much.  
Allison sat still, itching the side of her face, Unsure of what to do. "Oh! I've got photo album, you can see Sammy when he was born!" She stood up.

For a second Chris felt sick, he didn't really care for photos, he looked up to Mary walking to the photo albums. "No really you don't have to." He stated while playing with the arms of the chair.

Mary paused "Oh okay..." She sounded disappointed she liked to flash Sammy off after people said shed never have children. Allison glanced around as the door opened and closed. "That'll be your dad, Chris." She nodded heading out from the room leaving the two of them alone.

Allison looked at Chris, "Sorry..."

All Chris could do was listen to the sound of his father's voice talking to Mary, he knew the tone, it was easy to tell his father was pissed off with him being here, he kept listening to the sounds, the volume, he wasn't hiding his feelings. The sound of the baby starting to cry, Chris got up from his chair walking over to the cot, he glanced into it, for a second looking over the baby lifting it out, it was still crying and Chris had no clue what to do to shut it up.

Allison had stood up as well, listening to Sammy crying in Chris' arms.  
Mary had finished having unkind words with her husband before coming back into the living room seeing Chris holding Sammy and Allison standing in front of him. "Oh, he just wants something to suck on, gimme your finger dear." Mar took Chris finger putting it into Sammy's mouth, Sammy calming sucking on Chris' finger.

In a moment of staring at the baby, he felt his arms losing grip, the baby dropped out of his hand, onto the carpet with a thud and then started to scream again. Chris glanced from the baby on the floor crying once more, turning to Allison he felt rotten, he pushed passed Mary and started to run, he ran from the house, he knew the destination off by heart, but as he ran his heart throbbing, his adrenaline kicking in, he couldn't stop himself running for his life.

Allison was frozen for a minute, before picking up Sammy and handing him to Mary who started rocking him. "Does he want money?" She asked seriously.  
"No! He doesn't!" Allison glared darkly at Mary who had calmed Sammy down by rubbing his back and swaying back and forth.  
Allison felt her stomach twisting, brushing passed Mary and leaving the house quickly seeing Chris running, "Chris!" Allison yelled after him before breaking into a run after him.

Chris kept running, through an ally he ran, through a park, he ran as fast as he could and he knew that Allison was on his tale. He kept running passed the graves, his head on autopilot, getting to the right spot he sat down taking out his tin, he took the papers out starting to roll himself a joint, he glanced up at Allison who'd caught up with him. "In scouts I could never tie a knot, they said I didn't have the right finger work." he stated while rolling the joint quick, "If they could see what my fingers could do now." he laughed darkly.

Allison stopped, taking a long deep breath before sitting down Indian style, rubbing her forehead watch him, never taking her eyes off him, "Chris..." She said softly. Feeling horrible for bringing him into this situation. She caught he breath pretty fast. "I'm so sorry."

Chris kept looking to the joint he just rolled, he pulled out his lighter while trying to light up, " Hey, do you..." he started to talk with the joint in his mouth trying to light it. It wouldn't work, so he took the joint out of his mouth. "Do you wanna hear about the best day of my life?" he asked, but didn't wait for her to respond to it. "I'd pissed myself by accident. They'd had us sitting down for trying to get out like to leave the room but this kid kept blocking me, stopping me leaving, he was playing a game or something and, um..." he paused trying to recall each event correct. "So I told him, right, that he was a dickhead, and that he's gonna get out of my way," he pointed the joint forward looking at Allison's face. "Dickhead and then the whole place went quiet cos I'd said "dickhead". And then they was all laughing, everyone, and I couldn't work out if it was cos I'd swore or if they'd seen that my shorts were wet," he glanced down to his lap for a brief second. "So I tried to cover my shorts with my hands, right, but that meant they all definitely noticed and then there was more laughing. But, yeah, Peter, my brother, he was, um, he was youngest-ever sixer or something." He waved the joint around thinking of Peter with a smile. "They're the ones in charge, sixers. Dib-dib-dib. He could do all the knots, him. Him and Dad would practise. He loved it." He broke into a smile, his eyes not really focused on anything. "Anyway, he stands up, yeah, sixer, and, um, and they all liked him, he takes my hand, and took me to the toilet. And then he had me take my shorts off, and then he cleaned me up. And then he took off his shorts and put them on me. And then, he kissed me on the cheek, and took my hand, and we both went out there. Him just in his pants." Chris exhaled; he glanced to the joint once more. "No-one laughed. Best day of my life." He nodded; he quickly glanced over to Allison. "Don't tell anyone about this right." He spoke softly looking around the graveyard.

While sitting through Chris' story Allison kept thinking about everything. Her eyes looked into his. "No, of course I won't." Her hand brushed up his shoulder. "Where do you think your mom went?" She felt bad for him, she cared another him.

Her fingers brushed a piece of his hair.

Chris kept looking to Allison, "She's not left, she's still around," He kept looking over her face, before she could reply how he knew. He got to his feet, "She left flowers on the grave," he picked them up; Allison could now see the tombstone, with the Name Peter Miles written on it.

Her eyes dropping to the tombstone, Her hand brushed over her mouth and her eyes went to Chris before standing up. "Oh, Chris..." She whispers watching him.

He glanced back to Allison walking over to the grave placing the joint he rolled on top of the tombstone, his eyes to Allison in a way to say he didn't want to talk about this any more, he just wanted to go away.

Trinity sitting in the living room of her and Allison's house, she glanced to the same work out video. "So we drink if we see nipple, bush and camel toe?" Trinity asked looking to the shot glasses on the coffee table, the exercise video was playing on the telly. Chris was the only person not sitting with the group, on his own looking over the TV screen with no interest in the drinking game, just his thoughts.

Grinning Anwar had nodded. "There!" He pointed, "I saw a nipple!" He looked excited.

Michelle leaning onto Tony's chest she looked confused, "what's a camel toe?" she glands around. Tony laughed while Allison aligned the shot glasses. She glanced to Chris.

Trinity sitting the other side of Tony laughed, "It's when trousers bunch in the vag area." She glanced around the chair to Anwar, "Concealed or free?" she asked while glancing to Allison poured the shots out.

"Ew." Michelle said factually while pouting and looking at Tony who wasn't giving her attention but staring at the television.

"Have you got slow play, Alli?" Anwar asked grabbing the remote off the arm of the couch looking it over

"Dunno, don't watch the thing enough to know." Allison finished pouring out the last two shots putting the empty bottle down beside the love seat she was sitting on. Looking around her living room.

"Don't worry Chris we will sort it out, we always do, don't we?" Tony looked over his friend with the extremely chapped lips for the moment. "I'll supply the drugs, you just stick them up your arse, deal?" Tony said and it made Michelle laugh a tiny bit.

Before Allison half narrowed her eyes at Tony.

Chris half laughed at the idea, but then kept his eyes on Allison's reaction, "I made a bet, I don't ever go back on them," he didn't really see the point either, because he didn't know what was going to become of him now.

"I swear! I saw I saw, a nipple!" Anwar was rewinding the movie while sitting on the edge of the couch, exhaling sharply. Getting to the part he saw the covered nipple at. But you couldn't really tell if it was a nipple, a fabric bunch or something else.

"What the fuck is that, Anwar?" Tony snapped while everyone started arguing over the nipple.

Allison snapped, "Fuck it!" picking up the shot glass of cherry Vodka and downing it.


	5. The Boy does nothing

**Chapter five** _  
The boy does nothing_

Sitting on The Green Trinity was lying on Maxxie's lap, he was smoking a joint while still wearing the devil horns, "You know, Anwar," she spoke softly, "You make a very cute Angel." her hands playing with a piece of string she turned into a cats cradle.  
Sid glanced her over, "Well, just think if I don't pass this class, I can be retaking the year." he exhaled glancing to Chris sitting with Allison rolling her a joint.

Anwar had blushed a dark crimson around his cheek bones, while pulling the grass up and playing with the blades, carefully putting them into a tiny piece, before picking up the pile, holding his hand out with his fingers spread, he let the grass rain through them.

"Thanks, Trini." He looked at her lying on Maxxie's lap. The halo still on his head, he turned to look at Sid, "I told you my boy, you should've been good." He used his Godly Angelic voice.

Allison rolled her eyes; her flats were off, neatly beside her bag as she sat Indiana style like she usually did. "It's call Bull shitting work, Sid - maybe if you tried it sometime you wouldn't be in the situation you are." Her voice wasn't mean - but it wasn't exactly nice either.

"Oh it's not that bad, our Sidney will pull through!" Anwar glanced at Allison who was looking at Chris now, before looking back to Sid.

"It looks like maybe Sidney would need some help," Trinity took the joint from Maxxie's mouth while inhaling and exhaling. "But I think that Drama teacher is tripping balls," her voice cool while inhaling and exhaling the feeling in her chest.  
Chris laughed, "So you are offering your services to help him out?" Chris massed the rolled joint to Allison with a smile, it was weird just the six of them on The Green.  
"Well, how long you got until you're expected home Sid?" he asked playing with Trinity's hair while she smoked lightly, her head nearly on his lap.  
Sid shrugged, "I got a good hour, but I'm expected home, then I have two days to pull a miracle out of my arse," he kept looking over to Allison, "But I guess Trini's help would be widely appropriated."

"Thanks." Allison had said to Chris before putting the perfectly rolled joint into her mouth, holding it between her lips. Pulling her pink lighter from her jeans.

Flicking it on. She inhaled watching it light, putting her lighter on the grass beside her. She puffed.

Anwar left the grass alone, itching the back of his head, feeling the halo bouncing back and forth as he moved his head. "You'll need a fuck ton of help, Sid." He pointed out knowing Sid did less work then Chris did.

Taking another inhale and exhale Allison flicked the ashes of the joint away onto the grass behind and off to the side of her, before holding it out to Chris.

Taking the joint, Chris inhaled, "so, what is the plan for tonight?" he asked around looking from everyone.

Maxxie took the joint from Trinity, "Me and Anwar have our Star War night," he glanced over to his friend, "We've missed it out the passed two weeks."

"Chris, remember, Tony's choir concert," Trinity sat up now brushing the grass of the back of her shirt that was purple and pink chequered.

Anwar looking at Maxxie grinned while starting to hum-sing the Imperial March.  
Allison side glanced Anwar, who kept hum singing, her mind could picture Darth Vader walking down the hallways of The Death Star.  
"Man! Princess Leia!" Anwar said with a drooling expression. His mind picturing her in the Jabba the Hutt prisoner uniform.  
"We don't need to get all fancy looking for this concert, right?" Allison hadn't done laundry in a while.

Trinity thought about it for a while, "It's at the posh school..." she trailed off while playing with the tips of her hair, "so I'd assume dressing up with be a good thing."

Sid shrugged, "Well I better get home before my dad calls," he moved to his feet. "I need to not be dead." he walked off.

Maxxie sighed, "He's really putting a lot of stress on himself." he added while looking to Allison, "but what ever you wear, you'll look adorable."

"Oh, you - Maxxie, you." Allison said while laughing and blushing while waving it off. She watched Sid walking away from the green.

"I need to, dig out my R2D2 jammies." Anwar said a little to loudly when he was mostly talking to himself.

"Really? ... Really?" Allison strangely enough didn't look to surprised about that fact.

Anwar nodding, "Yeah... Shut up." He muttered but smiled when Allison gave him a thumbs up.

"-Probably should go, do some laundry or something." Allison pointed out.

Trinity laughed, "Yes, but I got mine done last night with Maxxie," she kept looking to her friend. She kept looking to Chris, "what you planning on wearing?"

"Well, I was going to get my favourite suit, some slick hair gel," he paused, "Then I remembered I wasn't a complete tosser, so I am going to be wearing what ever I find that doesn't smell like cum." he pointed out seriously.

Maxxie laughed, "Sounds like a good plan really," he passed the joint back to Trinity watching her smoke it looking around the green.

Standing in front of the dryer as the cool down cycle finished and it buzzed. Allison held the laundry basket against it and her chest while pulling the clothes from it. Poking her head into it, making sure no socks were left behind.  
"No fucking idea what to wear." She said to herself, her hair was curled into tight ringlets and she stood in a blue thong and her bathrobe.

"Clothes is a awesome place to start," Trinity walking behind her wrapped in a purple and black fluffy towel, "All I know Tony said it's going to be a night to remember." she looked to the kitchen sink while playing with her damp hair. "What you think he's scheming?" she asked going into the fridge.

"Fuck knows." Allison was digging around in her laundry basket looking un-approvingly at almost everything she owned. "Ha-Ha, clothes, funny jokes coming out of you..." She said sarcastically, while looked at a lime green sock with orange poke-a-dots, before tossing it back into the basket. "It's Tony, so assume something horrible." She said matter-of-fact.

"Ah, yes," Trinity took out a bottle of Corona, "I am just hoping I can find something to make adults be scared." she laughed, "So micro mini skirt and tight boobtube," she then thought about the odd stockings she was going to wear also.

"That'll give them posh old bastards a run for their money!" Allison nodded while looking at her twin, grinning for a minute before pulling out a pair of black ripped leggings. "Okay, work with me here." She pulled the leggings on quickly.

"Oh," Trinity held her hands up, "I have a top that will go great with this," she pulled her towel up rushing over to the stairs, going up the stairs, she rushed through her newly decorated bedroom, her queen size bed was surrounded with steal playing cards, her bedding was random miss matching pillows and quiets. Her vanity table a mess, a wall that was just mirror, the walls covered in Allison's artwork and photos, she reached her closet pulling through clothes until she found a neon yellow with black splatter, it was ripped in sexual provocative places, she got to the kitchen again looking to Allison, "Here!" she smiled big.

Taking it, Allison held up the T-Shirt, grinning. "Oh, thank you - thank you very much, Trini." She brightly smiled instead of grinning. Pulling it over her head. "How do I look? - I still need make-up. Don't look at my face!" She covered her face dramatically. Laughing.

"Hey," Trinity kept looking over Allison, "you share a face with me, and my face is a picture of perfection." she brushed her shoulders. "Plus, make up, I am going to go full glam," her voice lighter picking up her beer bottle taking a long swing.

Allison stared laughing, opening the fridge looking down, reaching into it and pulling out a beer, popping off the cap after twisting it with her fingers, taking a sip. "I know it's only a Choir concert - but... Its a posh choir concert." She snickered evil like.

"Yeah," Trinity kept looking to the time, "Well Chris will be here soon," she pointed to the ceiling, "going to not be in a towel when he arrives." she took her beer to her bedroom. The fact she'd not told her sister she was looking forward to seeing Tony singing, she was getting worried about her excitement seeing Tony, it made her feel weird, she was never obsessed over a boy before.

Allison had headed up the stairs with her own beer in her hand. Getting into her bedroom. Looking around at the walls painted orange with lime green swirls, stars, dots and what have you.  
Her bed against the far left corner, the bed frame itself was black the covers were blue with suns and moons and Astor signs all over it with a mountain of pillows.  
She sat down at her desk, which had a mirror, opening a compartment she took out, yellow, grey and black eye shadow. Highlight her eyes with the black, before putting the yellow on, then mixing over to the grey and back to black. Adding a thick coat of eyeliner. She did her mascara, carefully, before applying clear lip gloss.

Getting into her stripy stockings, a micro mini skirt in black, her boobtube was a light blue, making herself look dark eyes and clear gloss lips, she heard the door knocking. "Coming!" she called pulling her black hooker heels on moving out the room.

Chris watched the door open, "Whoa Trini," he laughed, "Are you trying to make all the men in a choir concert hard?"

"Maybe," she moved her shirt around carefully, most of her pale white skin exposed. "Do anything for you?" she asked quickly.

Chris quickly looked her over, "Nah, guess he knows what twin I'm looking at." he pointed to his cock quickly.

Putting her phone into the tiny space between her boobs in her bra while coming down the stairs.  
Allison grinned; she'd put on black High-Top Converse for shoes. "Chris! Hey!" She came down the stairs a little quicker. Her curls bounced, as she stood beside Trinity. Seeing Trinity's outfit, Allison nodded, "Looking hot." She gestured to all of her sister.

"It's a Satan given gift," she waved her hand over herself, "but I am getting harder to shock people." she finally reached into the hallway taking her purse.

Chris nodded, "Well, I think this will be funny," he glanced over Allison, "I love the outfit," he kissed her cheek lightly.

"She is officially keeping that, you look so much better in it," Trinity found her cigarettes, taking one out lighting it with her Zippo.

Allison slightly blushed, grabbing her messenger bag-purse, putting it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She smiled from Chris to Trinity. "Would've have been possible with-out Trini's fashion skills." She gestured to her outfit. Pulling out her own cigarette's putting one between her lips and holding her tin out offering one to Chris while digging for her orange lighter. "You wore the jacket." She said with a glitter in her eyes.

Chris pulled his Jacket lightly, "It's what I do," he took the cigarette, lighting it quickly with a smile, "Well you can't help but think one day, Trini will own her own fashion company." his felt a hand slap him. "Ow!"

"No company," she pointed, "I don't like people stealing my fashion sense," she now glanced down the road, "plus we've gotta bus to catch."

"There was no need for hitting, Trinity." Allison said quickly her free hand rubbed the spot were Trinity had 'slapped' Chris lightly before laughing as they headed toward the bus stop down the street and around the corner. Allison taking a long inhale of the cigarette.

"Whoa sorry, didn't mean to his your baby," she got closer to the bus stop, "you being his new mother?" Trinity asked looking to the timetable of the buses.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I am okay," holding his hands up to defuse a possible fight, "Alli, you don't need to jump on every person who makes a joke at me, or hits me as a joke, it's a little over protective." he stopped for a second. "Please, can you for me, please, stop the over protectiveness?"

Taking another puff from the cigarette, Allison wasn't looking at him, but shrugged and let the smoke from her lungs escape her mouth. "Yeah - sure." She flicked some ashes onto the pavement.  
Looking up and down the empty streets. "When's the bus come?" She glanced over to Trinity.

Trinity was swinging on the lamp post, "another five minutes..." she sung while looking to the moon in the sky, she kept thinking of the pill she dropped before leaving her room, she smiled to Chris, "you mind if I still your shoulder?"

"Are you out of it?" he asked her, "and what do you have on you?" he asked with a smile.

Trinity laughed, "Come to me," she wiggled her finger, watching Chris walk over, "Here is pretty present," she held a pill on the tip of her finger while he took it off her.

Watching the two of them for a minute, Allison sat down on the bench beside the bus stop. Itching the side of her head. She was crossing her legs over and taking another puff of the cigarette while glancing to the burning red cherry of it.

"So," Chris kept looking over Trinity, "You've got to tell me, you really had sex with Anwar?"

Trinity rolled her eyes, "I told him not to brag, but yes, we fucked." she glanced over to her sister, "you want a present, or you going to be sour puss all night," her eyes kept focused over Allison now, her own cigarette long gone.

Turning to look at Trinity, Allison stared. "Not being a sour puss, Trinity." She said seriously. "I've got my own, thanks." She gestured to her bag. Taking the last drag of the cigarette, before flicking it across the pavement, watching the red sparkles and the cherry fall away from the butt.  
Pulling her mini sketchbook from her bag along with a H3 pencil. Allison stood up. "Bus." She watched it coming down the road.

Getting to the choir concert seeing Sid and Michelle at the gate Trinity giggled. "I thought you was grounded Sid."

"Well, I snuck out," he said while looking over her outfit, "Could you look any more like a porn star?"

Trinity glanced down to her outfit and back up, "well, if so called me pussy galore..." she make a cat noise.

Chris laughed, "come of, we're going to be late," he held his hand out for Allison making their way into the place feeling people were staring plus glaring at them now.

Michelle looked a little angry she wasn't the one being stared at, Trinity and Allison were.  
Allison taking Chris' hand after a moment while they walked toward the middle-front section of the rows of chairs.  
"Tart." Michelle said under her breath, feeling nervous about tonight. "Sid, stop staring before you get hard!" She slapped the back of his head.

Sid moved himself on the chair; it was hard for him to say it was a bit too late for that warning.

Trinity kept smiling to Michelle, she heard the comment, "Man, I had so much work today," her voice out loud, she wanted to be heard, "I mean, four Anal shots, and then I had a lesbian gang bang, and I got Maple syrup all in my love zone." she kept her tone serious.

A wife slapped her husband moving to the back row, she was muttering about standards of girls these days.

Chris trying hard not to laugh out loud about what Trinity was doing.  
Michelle watched the couple leaving to the back, while everyone around them could hear Trinity speaking, "Don't forget that double penetration with the black guys." Allison said aloud now too, watching her twin sister. "Oh and that Bondage fetish thing." She kept on. An older posh woman turned around looking horrified at the group.  
Michelle sitting back, crossing her legs over and her arms, rolling her eyes.

Chris kept trying to calm down, but seeing the lights lower, to he could see Trinity shutting up watching it.

Sid kept feeling awkward between Trinity and Michelle, the fact both girls didn't get alone, plus he was looking an idiot in the shirt he was wearing.

Chris kept looking to the girls starting to sing the start of God only knows what I'd be without you, by the Beach boys, he smiled thinking about how this was so much better on pills.

Slowly, Tony appeared onto the stage, singing in a perfectly pitched voice, it was someone you wouldn't expect from Tony, but also something you would expect. He was looking out over the crowd, seeing his friends. Seeing Michelle sitting beside Sid, it took everything in his power not to smirk.  
His eyes fell to Trinity and he couldn't help but stare for just a second to long.  
Allison had noticed and looked from Tony to Trinity and back but Tony had looked away. Abbie had started to sing one-on-one with him.

"See there he is," Chris lightly reached over Trinity to slap Sid's chest, the shirt started to talk when everyone was staring at them.

Sid felt awkward watching Tony and Abbie singing on the stage; the fact Michelle was watching Tony like he was singing the song right at her.

Trinity wasn't really a fan of this song, she found it annoying, she wasn't into songs that sent a co-dependency in a relationship is needed.

Allison had staring watching Tony with Abbie on the stage; they were looking deeply into each other's eyes, before they started kissing, deeply, passionately.  
Allison's eyes had gotten wide, watching for a second before looking away in the ought most disgust. Covering her eyes.  
Michelle gasped, looking pissed off. She watched like this wasn't happening before getting up, pushing passed Sid and storming off.

"Now that is what I call stage presence..." Trinity watched as Sid got up following Michelle; Chris kept sitting with Allison looking as the girls went off the stage, now a group of boys were singing. "Well I saw Tony's spectacle, I need to get some dick inside me now." she got up walking to the exit.  
Chris kept looking to the stage, he slowly looked to Allison, "you want to stick around, or go," she paused for the right works, "Go see if there is a class room we can get our choir on."

Allison had smirked, for a moment pretending to think about the answer, her hand taking Chris' as her stomach did a quick flip. "I think, you and I both know the answer to that question." She winked, biting the corner of her lower lip, looking innocently sexual.

Trinity stood outside the school with a joint in her mouth smoking, she found herself looking up to the night sky, she didn't help the fight Michelle got into, in fact she paid the chav girls fifty pound to beat the shit out of the first tart with brown curly hair they see coming from this building, she laughed recording it on her phone before now enjoying the night sky wondering about all the little things today that had made her smile, this night was being her favourite one.

Tony had come out of the school, wearing the same clothes he had worn on the stage, except he had a zip-up sweater over everything now.  
He wasn't paying attention as he started to away from the school, but the smell of weed made him stop and turn, his eyes looking at Trinity. He watched her.

Trinity noticed Tony, for a second she inhaled the smoke from her joint, using her left leg to push her away from the wall walking over to him, "so, what was that all about?" she asked feeling the need to be nosy, "Because I know it's not your deep attraction to Abbie, she looks like Kermit the frog..." she offered the joint to Tony with a smirk on her face.

With a dark laugh, Tony took the joint from her hand. Smirking himself, he took a puff off the joint. "I think; Kermit the frog would be, highly offended by that statement, Trini." Tony pointed out factually before taking another puff, "Actually - I'm helping Sid get laid.''

"With Michelle," Trinity glanced, "He kinda blew it," she pointed out while remembering the sight she saw not a few minutes ago, "I paid a bunch of Chavs to beat her about a little..." she held her hands up, "They didn't break anything." she pointed out quickly.

Staring at her, while taking another puff from the joint. Tony flicked some of its ashes away.  
"Why, why don't you like, Michelle? I mean I know she can be really hard in the head, but..." He paused, holding the joint back out to her.

Trinity took the joint for a moment thinking, "Well it's not that I don't like her," she inhaled some of the joint feeling it effecting her, she glanced to the pavements, "It's just I hate her head up her own ass, thinking she'd better than everyone."

Laughing, Tony fixed his hands into his sweaters pockets; the moon was half-full in the dark sky. "That makes sense. She thinks you are jealous of her." He laughed darkly. "I'm pretty sure she's jealous of you."

"Me jealous of her," Trinity kept laughing now, she passed the joint back to him. "Tony, she's got nothing I want," she paused for a second looking to his eyes, "Well, she's got nothing I couldn't take for myself." she corrected while looking over Tony's face, "Would you agree...?"

As his eyes stared up and down her body, looking to the outfit she was wearing, his eyes got darker. Trying not to think about it too much. "Absolutely." He said with a serious voice, a half smirk appearing over his lips. Looking back up to her.

"So," Trinity kept standing close to Tony, "Are you and Michelle in a commitment, or you'd assume, you're on a break?" she kept herself standing close to him, but not too close.

Tony half-nodded, he felt like he wasn't on his full game when he was one on one with Trinity, he kept trying to use less words and more body language. "A break, you know - I want to, explore my options." He smirked at her before winking.

"Well..." Trinity kept still, "I just you've got a lot to explore." she started to walk away, she turned to face Tony with a grin, "so guess I'll see you at college tomorrow." she saluted.

"Yeah, see you later, Sweets." Tony half her a half head nod, while looking at her in the street light, how it reflected off her Ivory skin, "Sassy light hair." He smirked now, before turning to walk the other way.

Chris waking up the next morning looked to Allison, he glanced around the student accommodation, then back to Allison. "How did we get back here?" he asked her while looking over her skin, kissing her shoulder lightly.

Moving her head on the pillow, Allison glanced around, trying to remember but only bits and pieces were coming back. "We spent out money on pills - I flashed the bus driver instead of paying fare..." She closed her eyes. "After that... I don't know." She turned over onto her back.

Chris glanced down, "did you put on multicoloured lipsticks on while sucking me off?" he glanced down to his naked body, then glanced over Allison's body carefully.

Opening her eyes fully, Allison looked down at him, "Rainbow party." She said seriously, feeling her head a little sore, rubbing her forehead.

Chris laughed, he then paused, "Alli..." he kept looking a piece of white and brown fluff, it was hoping around, then seeing a lot of blue fluff hopping around also. "What are those in my room?" he asked feeling his eyes trying to focus on the things hopping around his room.

"What are you talking about..." Allison felt herself trailed off, seeing someone blue in the corner of her eye.  
Turning her head slightly to left, "bunnies!" She looked wide eyed at the Bunny rabbits hopping around Chris' room. "Maybe were both on a bad trip! They aren't ... Real?" She looked back at him.

Chris laughed, he glanced down to his foot feeling the rabbit's tongue licking him, "no, this isn't a trip," he kept laughing, "we have real rabbit's, in my room." he pointed out. "I can only think one reason we've got rabbits, is." he glanced to the used condoms, "We was racing them?"

"It's a cute little bunny." Allison had flipped onto her stomach again, her hand reached down, petting the blue furred bunny with a grin. "There is lettuce and carrots all over your floor, Chris." She noticed that along with more used and unused condoms. "And I'm scared to know what the pink puddle in the corner is."

"We've got college," Chris moved on the bed, "and I don't think I'm meant to have rabbits in my room." he glanced to them with a smirk, "I think you might want to take them home." he looked over her face.

Laughing, Allison nodded sitting up, looking down at herself, sparkles were glittering over her body and the empty jar of body glitter was self explanatory. "I think you might be right," she turned looking at him. Her eyebrows knitted together and she reached toward him, her fingers brushing into his wild hair and she pulled out a cocktail umbrella. "Classy." She laughed looking around for her bra.

Chris got out of the bed, he looked around for clothes while avoiding the rabbits, "well, this is going to be fun to explain." he laughed thinking about seeing the gang, "I wonder where Trini left to." he didn't remember the last time he saw Allison's twin sister.

"Me too, I should probably...Text her." She pulled on the t-shirt she'd wore last night, before finding her cell phone, sliding it up, "You saved a picture of your cock as my display picture." She flashed her cell phone at him. While laughing and pulling her leggings on.  
Allison had realized Trinity and herself hadn't been spending a lot of time together recently and she wanted to change that.

Trinity rolled on her bed looking over the random guy in her bed, "I have college," she got up moving around the bedroom. "Please lock up when you leave." she found herself looking for clothes, she quickly glanced over a text from Allison smiling, _Be seeing you in college._ She glanced over the man quickly dressing up getting ready for college.

The man in the bed, moved he had complex green coloured eyes and closely cut brown hair, he looked at Trinity getting dressed. "You were amazing." He hadn't cum so much in his life, while digging around for his boxers.

"Please," Trinity turned around after quickly doing make up. "If I wanted you to talk, I'd talk, but shh," she pulled her skirt on quickly pulling a top on, she leant forward ruffling her hair up, "so, like I said, lock the door when you leave." she pulled her knee high boots on walking out the bedroom with her bag and keys.

Sitting on the green, her German text book on her lap as she was grinding up some weed with her fingers carefully on the little bit on the book. Allison was wearing all the same clothes except she stopped into a shop and bought a new shirt.  
Anwar was lying on the grass.  
"How was Star Wars?" Allison asked glancing up at him, pulling a paper from her tin.  
"Amazing!" Anwar grinned.

Maxxie kept looking to Allison, "I think the Anwar getting a boner with the Leia gold bikini," he laughed looking to Chris. "What are you up to?"

Looking from Maxxie to Anwar, the fact they were let off early from History, he thought what Sid was up to, "Just thinking what to do with the rabbits."

"Rabbits?" Trinity laughed walking over to everyone, "Sorry I was late, had a dude in my bed to deal with." she sat down.

"Did you get this guys name? Or was it a shut up and don't talk kind of dude?" Anwar asked jokingly, still lying on the grass.  
Allison glanced to her sister, "Mmm-hmm, Rabbits - woke up with 'em in Chris' room this morning." She said before lighting the joint, taking a puff, letting the smoke out. "They're cute." She added taking two more puffs and passing the joint to Chris.

Trinity sat beside Maxxie, "Well best kind of sex," she looked around the group, "what did I miss in History?"

"Nothing much," Maxxie then paused, "Well, Sid's got a shiner."

Trinity glanced over to everyone, "Some thing's missing." she glanced around, "where is everyone else?"

"Michelle hasn't shown up to school at all today." Allison put her textbook back into her bag, "Not much of a loss." She yawned, pulling her knees into her chest.  
Anwar cleared his throat, "She was, texting me last night, complaining - So I'm kind of glad she isn't here, I can turn off my phone but I can't turn off her volume." He whispered.  
Maxxie sighed, "She did ruin the evening a little," he kept brushing his hand down his arm, "Are you alright Trini...?"

"I just got a text," her eyes worried, "Oh, no, no..." she quickly got to her feet, "It's Cassie," Trinity exhaled. "Allison, erm Chris, do you know how I can get to Hill," she waved, "Cassie, just text me saying she's saying goodbye to the sun..."

Allison's eyes went huge, "Please tell me you're joking?" She looked worried, looking around to the empty except for a few people on the Green.  
Anwar had sat up. "You've gotta take the B35 Bus!" Even he looked worried.

Trinity flicked through her phone, "Cassie," she said listening to answer, "Cassie..."

"Hey," Cassie's voice light, "I won't be... Very long." she faded in and out.

Maxxie looked worried, "what's going on?" he got to his feet. "Trini?"

"Allison, no time for bus," she glanced to her sister, "Chris, point me in the right direction?"

For a second Chris quickly told her the directions, "You can't miss it." he added.

Trinity inhaled, "well I guess I'm gonna have to run fast," she started to run quickly.

"Fucking hell man!" Anwar said rubbing the back of his neck looking freaked out, he knew Cassie was a little messed up, but this was nuts. He tilted his head, watching Trinity running and not in a sexual way, just a way of I hope she gets there fast enough.

Sitting in the hospital, Trinity kept looking to Cassie, she'd just told Sid to fuck off, her eyes going to Cassie, "Hey," she kept talking to the girl who was sleeping off the stomach pump, her eyes going to the entrance hoping to see Allison who she text a while ago.

Walking to the nursing station, Allison had changed into simple jeans and a fitted brown zip-up hooded sweater. "Can I help you, dear?" An older Nurse asked.  
"Uh, yes." Allison looked at her, "I need to see Cassandra Ainsworth." Her voice was low, she was emotionally shocked.  
"I'm sorry, are you - family?" The Nurse asked her looking over the teenaged girl. Allison nodded, "She's my sister." Allison whispered, biting the corner of her sleeve.  
The nurse nodded, "Room one-oh-nine. Down the hall." She pointed.  
"Thank you." Allison whispered, putting her hands into her pockets, walking down the hallway, looking at the odd room numbers, seeing a door open, she slowly walked in, seeing her sister sitting beside Cassie.

"Hey," Trinity kept her hands holding Cassie's hand, "She's lucky, I caught her just in time," she then looked back to Cassie again still sleeping, "She took a shit load of pills, and chased it with vodka," her eyes looked worn, turning back to Allison, "Sid's such a douche bag, and I don't know why Cassie was falling for him."

Allison came to sit on the arm of the chair Trinity was sitting on, her arm wrapping around her shoulders while rubbing up and down her upper arm slowly. "I know." Her voice was very low - almost a whisper not to disturb a sleeping Cassie, "sometimes we can't help the Asshats we fall for." She remembered seeing Sid standing outside the hospital doors looking around lost.

Trinity laughed, "well, at lest I saved someone," she kept looking to Cassie, she didn't want to think of her friend Roger, the fact he killed himself because his parents couldn't take the fact he was transsexual. "Plus we've got the Russia trip, and funding Chris's ticket."  
Allison still brushing her hand up and down her sister's arm, nodded, kissing the top of her head. Before looking to Cassie again, "Funding Chris' ticket." She nodded with a small smile. "Not to mention packing, I need to get a new winter coat." She pointed out, her voice still solemn about everything that had happened, she didn't want to dwell but she also didn't want it to seem like it rolled off her shoulders.

"That, thought you was just packing Condoms and lube, maybe some freaky sex toys." Trinity laughed, "I know, I hate coats, they're so boring." she kept looking to Cassie now, "Also, hope you know, I am planning on being off my head the whole trip, I might not even remember a thing."  
"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Allison nodded, "Remember we've got Russian connections and Chris is using his ass as a safe." She laughed lightly, biting the corner of her lip for just a second. "See, but packing just the Condoms and lube is difficult because you need to factor in; Flavours, colours, ribbed - not ribbed, heat up lube... I mean, so many choices." She smiled.  
She was proud of herself, even though she was on the Birth Control shot; Chris and herself still used condoms, just to be on the extra super safe side.

"Well if I get desperate enough," Trinity paused, "Well, I might have to see if I can get into another Russian orgy." she kept thinking of the good times, "but it seems you and Chris are getting more magnanimous." she kept looking to Cassie, "Never thought I'd see the day, you'd be a one man girl..."

Around her ears and her cheeks, Allison blushed a soft pink, looking down at her high tops, before clearing her throat very casually. "I know... It's really very... Strange." She whispered, fixing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not even sure what we are though... " She shrugged her shoulders halfly.

"Well," Trinity got to her feet, "I think I have to admit, you're becoming very, very one boy orientated," she touched her sister's face, "Maybe you need talk to him about that." her voice calm, "But right now, I gotta pee."

"Maybe in Russia, when he can't exactly run away because he knows the city better then I." She nodded, "You go pee, I'll stay with Cassie in case she wakes up." She slid down on the chair, taking over her sisters position, holding onto Cassie's hand.


	6. Back in the USSR

**Chapter six  
**_Back in the USSR_

Trinity slowly opened her eyes, she kept looking next to her seeing Posh Kenneth taking a nap on her shoulder, she smiled glancing down to his baggy jeans with a laugh, "Well, well Kenneth," she looked forward to see the back of Tony's head, beside him was Sid, she glanced behind her to Michelle and Jal, "Are we there yet!" she called to the front of the plane.

Chris sitting beside Allison glanced back to Trinity, "Yeah, I'd like that," he kept still on the chair, the fact before getting to the airport, he put the baggy of pills inside a baggy, inside a condom, up his arse, and now he was hoping to get it out any time soon, it wasn't the pleasant of things to have done.

Allison covering her mouth, trying not to laugh because she found it slightly amusing and she remembered the white latex gloves and the bottle of Strawberry flavoured lube it took to get pills where they were now.  
Tony leaning forward between Allison and Chris smirked. "Don't worry Chris we're soon to land, just make sure to hold your arse cheeks together at Security, I hear Russia is strict." He whispered before winking.  
Anwar sitting in front of Chris and Allison let out a tiny laugh, a magazine covering his mini hard on while glancing to Maxxie beside him.  
Tom stood up, turning around looking at the students he'd taken on this trip.  
Michelle was looking at the back of Trinity's head, while Posh Kenneth was snoring softly.  
"Right! Are we ready for some educational FUN?" He grinned brightly.

Trinity glanced raising her hand, "Tom you're flying low!" she called over to him, "also, we're going to get blasted up Russia style," she kept laughing, "aqua vita!"

Chris laughed, turning to look at Tony, "Mate, this is nothing," he waved his hands, "but then me and Alli had lots of fun," he winked to her while rubbing his hand up her thigh.

Allison started to giggle, placing her hand lightly over Chris'. "It was an adventure to say the least." She wiggled her eyebrows.  
Tony staring between the two of them, "You two are like freakish sex creatures." He said before leaning back in his seat watching Tom zipping his fly up quickly looking red around the cheeks. "Right." He paused.  
"And no! No getting 'blasted' you will be learning, this is a Educational trip!" He pointed at everyone seriously.  
"Yeah! Okay Tom!" Tony said letting out a loud laugh.

"Look, my dad didn't pay for me, Alli and Chris to come on this trip to get 'educated' sir," Trinity kept her face serious, "most of the parents who paid for this trip, don't give a rats ass if we learn the meaning of live," she kept herself smiling, "They wanted to get rid of us for a week, possibly have while uncontrollable sex..."

Sid suddenly burst into a fit of laughter; he didn't even think his dad was ever going to have sex for a very long time.

Chris then thought of the fact that some how Allison and Trinity had talked their dad into paying for his ticket.

Posh Kenneth who'd woken up before Trinity's mini speech, started to clap slowly. "Well said girl!" He nodded approvingly.  
Slowly Anwar started clapping, then Tony, even Michelle did a small Golf clap.  
"Alright, enough - enough!" Tom held his hand up, making people shut up. "You will not be having a free for all! We are going to be having fun while leaning about Post-Soviet Russian culture!" He nodded before sitting down, seeing the seat belt sign coming on.  
"In Soviet Russian... School learns you." Allison whispered, pulling her own seat belt on.  
"Good Morning British Airways flight 1102, this is your Captain speaking, we are about to land so if you could turn off all electronics, buckle up and place your trays in the upright compartment." The Captain had come over the Planes PA.

Walking out of the airport after passing through customs, Trinity kept glancing around, she was wearing a mini skirt with knee high fake fur ugg boots, her top was skin tight zebra print with a mini fake fur red jacket, her eyes looking around. "Erm, sir..." she started, "Are we meant to be having some transport?"

Sid kept looking around wrapping up warm wondering why on earth Trinity wasn't freezing her arse off, but then never really questioned the twins that much.

Chris standing beside Allison, his arms were wrapped around her looking around the parking lot wondering what was going on.

Resting her head on Chris' shoulder, Allison was standing in a pair of skin tight black jeans with rips everywhere in them, purple low-top converse shoes and a white tank top. Her own winter jacket went down to her knees, it was baby blue with fake black fur around the hood and she wore it unzipped.  
Tony standing behind Trinity with Michelle holding his hand, his eyes casually checked out Trinity. As Tom caught a Russian's attention, making a hand gesture indication a big wheel. The Russian staring, confused and Tom making an ass of himself.  
"Avtobus!" Allison finally cut in, looking annoyed.

"AH!" The Russian said turning to a broken down looking bus a few feet away. They two men conversing in Russian, before the Russian looked back at Tom, making a 'no bus is happening' expression with his own hands before walking away.  
"Well done, Tom." Tony said while Tom was looking lost.

Trinity shocked her head looking passed Tom to Maxxie while wrapping her arm around him, "I gotta say, this is going to be so much fun..." she laughed.

Angie walked over to Tom now looking worried, "How are we going to get to our accommodation now Tom?"

Chris kept moving from one foot to another, "Well, when ever it is, can we get there now, cos I need to make a visit to drop the kids off at the pool, if you catch my drift..."

Tom turned looking at Chris, with a confused expression while everyone else started giggling. "No, no - Chris I don't know but... " He turned again. "Don't worry! Tom always has a PLAN!" He pointed walking off the Airport steps. "Excuse me!" He caught a man's attention.

"Oh this is just, fucking wonderful." Michelle said standing up on the cattle truck, looking unpleased with the transport situation.  
Everyone else standing in the back as well, leaning over the wooden box railing. "The vibrations in the road..." Anwar whispered.

Maxxie glanced to Trinity looking forward, she reached into her pocket taking out a packet, she popped a pill placing it on her tongue. "What, how Trini?" he kept focused.

"Oh, I knew a guy, who made this," she waved her packet, "Look like birth control pills..." she smirked darkly.

Chris's eyes going wide, "you're saying," he kept his tone as calm as he could, "you knew a way to sneak pills, and you made me..." he held a hand up, "I'm too pained right now to be angry, but when I get these out, Trinity I will, I will?" he looked to Allison for help.  
Allison peaked over the other side of Chris, "Spank her because she's a bad girl." Her eyes were Devilish and glittering.  
Seeing Anwar wincing trying to press himself hard against the wooden box, trying to make the extreme boner he was having disappearing.  
"And she makes you so hot." Tony finished off, before Allison and himself snickered making a joke.

"Sorry Tony," Chris glanced over to the other guy holding Michelle, he laughed, "I'll leave the screwing around to you." he saluted.

Trinity bit her lip while looking to the building coming into view, "Tom, why have you got us staying at a would be concentration camp if we was in Nazi Germany?"

Jal glanced to the building they had stopped in front of; she kept staring over it in disbelief. "Shit Tom!"

Tony had looked pissed at what Chris said, before pulling Michelle into a powerful kiss on the back of the truck, pulling back Tony laughed at Trinity's comment, looking at what looked like an old Prison. "Now, everyone! Everyone!" He caught their attention. "Have you ever heard the phrase; Never judge a book by its cover? This would be a time!" He said getting off the back of the truck, meeting with Misses Rynkowski their translator.  
"I was looking forward to a decent hair dryer." Michelle looked sad, standing beside Tony everyone still on the truck.  
"Come! I lock you in!" Rynkowski held up the keys on an old rusted chain.

Maxxie standing beside Trinity looked at her while she looked at him, "fuck..." the both whispered at the same time.

Walking through the common room area, everyone was chattering and being excited about the week, it was a hellhole, but it couldn't be all that bad.

Chris kept looking to Allison with his arm around her, "well Babe, long as your near me, I guess this place isn't that bad..." he winked.

"That, I think we can all take the good side of this," Maxxie with one arm around Trinity and the other arm around Anwar feeling this could be a good time in the making.  
"Awh, Chris that's the nicest thing I've heard all day - besides 'you have very warm hands.'." Allison grinned and winked while looking up at him, before kissing the side of his face quickly.  
Anwar brought his arm around Maxxie's back, smiling brightly. "This is gonna rock." He whispered just thinking about all the boozes and the drugs up Chris' arse.  
Tony was standing behind Michelle, his arms around her waist and her arms around his. Posh Kenneth was doing the same thing to a short blonde girl.  
Tom seeing this, looked unpleased. "No, no... Sorry, no co-ed sleeping so." He pointed his hands in two different directions. "Rearrange yourselves."

People starting to grumble while walking towards the bedrooms, Trinity kept looking to Maxxie, "Oh, I was so looking forward to our ramped sex acts," she looked into Maxxie's eyes.

Maxxie sighed, "I know Trini," he dramatically held his hand over his heart, "I know, but it is not to be..."

Chris laughed, "Well looks like I'll be bunking with," he glanced around, "Kenneth?" he asked quickly.

Jal didn't really care walking towards a room that didn't completely stink, "Well, I am bunking with Chell..." her eyes going to her friend who seemed more attached to Tony than ever. "Chell..." her voice calm, "Chell," her eyes narrowed, "Michelle, put Tony down for three seconds and talk to me!"

"Yes, my very National friend." Kenneth was looking over Chris and his jacket of flags, smiling. He got along nicely with Chris.  
Seeing everyone pairing off, Tony with Sid after Michelle drug herself away to Jal. "Sorry, Jal." She nodded clearing her head.  
Anwar looked at Maxxie, "Roomies?" He laughed.  
Allison looked at Trinity. "Ugh, I gotta share a room with this bitch?" Allison pointed at Trinity with a disgusted look, a dramatic expression in her voice. Before smirking.

"Speak for yourself!" Trinity clicked her fingers, "I ain't having no bitch on my shit!" she flicked her long hair, that was now dyed dark purple and ice blonde with her fringe black.

Sid glanced to Tony, "Well roomie, what room we picking?"

Maxxie laughed, "Yeah, come on mate lets get a room," he joked going to a door.

Trinity glanced over to Tony for a second giving him a wink before picking her things up heading to the room with the number 69 on it, pushing it open walking in.

"Naturally, this would be the number you pick." Allison laughed, coming into the small room. Holding her orange and green dotted mini luggage. "Either way, it smells in here." She looked unpleased, putting her bag on one of the beds. Looking back to her twin.

"Smells like Sex and shoes..." Trinity laughed while looking to Chris sticking his head into the room also.

"That's gross!" Sid said looking into the room, "Seriously Trinity," he kept looking over the twin who seemed to see every chance to wear as little as possible.

She turned around, "Still got your V card?" she asked him quickly. Chris laughed while nodding, "Hey Butt boy, you got the drugs..." She pointed away.

"Spoil my fun," Chris walked off to his and Kenneth's room trying to think of the fun he would be having that night.

"Better get the drugs." Allison sat down on her bed, crossing her arms, still wearing her winter jacket, the heaters only kicking it now to start heating the place up. "I told him, I wouldn't have sex with him until they were out, I think it's pretty high quality motivation?" She glanced to her sister.

Trinity laid on the bed looking to the ceiling, "Way to work it sis," she now closed her eyes thinking about way to piss Tom off, plus the fact the pills she took were making everything feel light and airy. "So, You got to ask me, how did I get myself so much drink in my luggage..." she rolled on her stomach pulling her suitcase near her. She opened it up, inside was lots of mini cocktail bottles of Vodka, whiskey, rum, gin and some wine.

Looking over her feet at Trinity's luggage back, she looked impressed but not surprised. "How did you get all that drink into your luggage, Trini?" She asked her with a laugh, smiling.

"Cos I made sure that the condoms, drink and sexy underwear was packed in here..." she glanced over to her bag she used as hand luggage, "All my clothes are in there." she pointed out with a smile.

Chris walked into the room, in his hand was a baggy, "Trini, you don't mind if me and," he glanced over to Allison.

"Nope, Penetrate away," Trinity rolled off the bed picking up some small bottles of vodka taking it out the room, "Have fun kids." she closed the door with her ipod heading for the common room.

Allison covered her face, laughing at Trinity's comment, before uncovering her face and standing up, looking at Chris and the baggy in his hand, a grin appeared over her face, "You got them out." She stepped closer to him, standing on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his giving him a quick soft kiss. "You know what that means." Her eyes gleamed Devilishly.

Chris closed the door behind him while waving the baggy more, "Oh yeah," he looked excited about the events to unfold, "Too bad we couldn't bring the rabbits with us..." he sighed thinking about the two rabbits that were now in Allison's home.

"I know, I know," Allison nodded slowly, looking at the baggy with a smirk. "Rabbit races in Russia - sounds dangerous." She joked, taking the baggy carefully and opening it. Taking out a green and pink pill, placing it onto her tongue.

Chris glanced over her face; his hand brushed his cheek closing his eyes kissing her slowly. His tongue working over hers feeling the pill rolling between their mouths, his hands working down her back slowly, making his way into the back of her jeans, his hands gripping onto her arse cheeks. "Oh Miles…" Allison whispered while feeling her eyes open looking over his face.

"What can I say, I'm your monkey man," Chris kept eyeing her up, he felt her fingers working over the zipper to his jacket pulling it off, her eyes dead on his now.

Chris kept watching her, kissing her again, his pulled her shirt off, quickly kissing down her chest, his lips moving quickly.

Allison closed her eyes, feeling his fingers taking her jeans off, her fingers working into his hair, "My monkey man?" she asked through small gasps of breath, "Chris…" she gasped loud feeling his tongue working over her clit. "Oh God," her legs felt like jelly, she held her hands onto his shoulders to keep standing, his tongue working wonders over her clit.

"You love it," Chris glanced up her body, his finger rolling around her clit to see the look in her eyes. "You're gorgeous…" he lightly pushed a finger inside her, feeling himself grin as her finger dug into his shoulder with a gasp.

"Chris…" she felt herself going breathless pushing his fingers in harder, feeling his fingers hitting the right spots, "I'm going to fall over." She suddenly giggled feeling Chris lifting her up, he placed her on the bed.

"What do you want?" he asked lying on top of her, she was wearing just her bra.

Allison glanced up, "I wanna see you naked Monkey man…" she wiggled her eyebrow, Chris quickly pulling his vest off, her hands working at his zipper while he ripped at her bra, pushing him on his back, Allison found a pill placing it on her tongue, kissing him deep placing the pill in his mouth, his hands with rubbing her clit, fingers pushing into her, he felt her getting further away, he gasped feeling her tongue rolling around his hard on.

"Ahh Alli!" he ran his fingers into her hair, he loved watching her take all of him into her mouth, her fingers played over his balls lightly, her tongue moving quickly, the right pressure.

Allison while running her nails down his thigh, her eyes focused on his, the fact she loved seeing the look over his face, his moans lighter, turning heavier, his hand pulling his hair harder, he groan, feeling himself peeking, his eyes closed as he cum, he let out a moan.

Chris opened his eyes watching Allison swallowing; she lightly smirked to him, she moved up his body taking another pill, he moved her on her back, his hands moving down her body, closing her eyes, "you're getting reward," she lightly sighed, she felt Chris quickly looking over Trinity's suitcase, "she did bring something." He picked up a vibrator.

"That belongs to my sister!" Allison snapped quickly sitting up, Chris quickly took a sniff of it, "Oh Chris!" she slapped it.

Chris laughed, "It's clean," he brushed it quickly under Allison's nose, she pushed it away, he turned it on.

"Chris…" she kept looking over the lime green vibrator. "Oh…" she sighed feeling the vibration against her nipple, Chris lightly flicking his tongue over her nipple ring, the vibrater moving down her stomach, Allison closing her eyes feeling the powerful vibrator going closer to her clit going over it she tensed, Chris moving down kissing where she felt the vibrator still working around her clit, her breathing quickening, her eyes snapped opening feeling him suddenly push she vibrator deep into her, his tongue working over her clit, her hands holding the cheap sheets of the bed, she kept moaning, her back arching, "Chris…" she kept breathing, "Oh fuck me, fuck me!" she screamed feeling the vibrator out of her, Chris found a condom on the floor, he quickly put it on, pulling her closer to him, he wrapped her legs around his shoulders, teasing her clit with his hard on, quickly pushing deep inside her with one quick motion.

Allison gasped, she pulled her hands around his arse pulling him in deeper, he pulled out, feeling her pulling him back in, Allison's eyes watching his, he kept pushing her harder, her nails digging in, "God!" she gasped feeling him pushing deeper and hard.

Chris kept looking into her eyes, for a moment Chris pushing on her legs while pushing harder, feeling her cuming he kept himself focused, feeling her legs quiver, quickly feeling his climax building, he felt her nails digging deeper, he moaned feeling himself coming. "Fuck you're amazing." He fell down onto her, he panted.

Allison laughed feeling the effect of the pill, "Fuck Chris," she glanced to the vibrator still moving along the sheet, "Great I gotta clean that…"

Tony leaving his bedroom, stared at the closed door across the hallway of room Sixty-Nine, listening to the noises coming from it.  
He laughed to himself and said; "Well done Chris." While walking into the Common area of the dinky looking place, which was warmer than before.  
He saw Trinity sitting in a chair, with her earphones in and a bottle in her hands. He walked up to stand in front of her, hearing her music playing, he smirked, "Sucking cock makes you deaf?" He asked lowly.

Listening to music, she still heard Tony. Taking a earbud out looking him over. "If it makes you deaf, why you want to suck off Maxxie?" she asked while looking Tony up and down, "Didn't see you as the Bi curious type." she pointed out while pausing the song she was listening to. "Got bored of?" she asked, then finished by imitating Michelle's annoying sex noises.

Keeping a straight serious face, Tony didn't even blink before sitting down in the chair directly across from Trinity. "It's Russia, by motto is to... Try something new." His eyes glittered another darkness.

"Well," she kept looking to Tony pausing her song looking carefully, "How does Michelle feel about this moment of self discovery and wonder..." she giggled, "and sex hot guy on guy action..."

"Michelle doesn't know - she isn't going to know." Tony cocked his head to the side, watching her closely. "Unless you decide to tell her."

Trinity laughed, "see, I wasn't going to," she moved her legs to be standing, "but now you make it clear you don't want her to know," she started to walk to the rooms, "I think I shouldn't be keeping so many secrets."

"Well, you could tell her, but she'd probably call you a jealous lying cow." Tony said from the chairs, unmoving. Opening up a book.

Trinity turned around, "wow Tony, you're right," she moved closer to him holding her face close to his, "Guess she'll have to take your word for it." laughing, she stepped back holding her phone. Pressing a Button the conversation played out, her eyes focused on his. "So hard to take my word when it comes from your voice..."

Tony wasn't pleased, he was very pissed, but his expression was calm like his voice, "So ahead and tell her." He flipped a page in his book. Pretending not to care, keeping it cool while his mind was working over time.

Trinity paused turning around, "It's no fun if you don't try and stop me," she skipped back to the chair, she knelled in front of Tony, her hand lightly pulling his book down, "Entertain me..." she pouted up to his face.

Tony's eyes were icier then before, snapping the book shut after she pulled it down. "Shall I take you back to my room and lick your pussy?" He suggested in a very calm and dark tone.

For a second Trinity kept completely still, "Lick my pussy." her eyes kept focused on his, "I know that I've gotten a reputation of being easy," she pushed him back onto the chair, "but you have a lot more to offer me." her eyes staring his down, "so, you're going to do more than eat me," she focused on the ice of his eyes.  
"So," he brought his hands to slide down his thighs onto her hips, feeling her close against him as he sat down, he brought himself to stand, their bodies were almost touching, "You admit you want me." He laughed darkly. His lips coming close against her ear, "I'll make you cum so hard, you'll forget who you are."

"Admit you want me," she whispered softly, "and I'll make you know what real sex is like." she kept brushing her hand down his crouch, feeling his semi hard on. "Anthony Stonem..."

Tony inhaled sharply when her hand brushed across his crotch. "Trinity Jones - you are a bad girl." He whispered his voice sharp. His hand moved to find hers, lacing their fingers together. "Come on." He said quickly turning to take her to his room.

Trinity pulled him back, "what is wrong with right here?" her words smooth pulling him closer to her, moving her hands down the front of his jeans, "Much more fun..." she smirked, "Plus I don't think Maxxie wants to watch us."

Tony grinned, while pushing her back, up against the cold wall of the room. "I like your style." He brought his lips to push against hers powerfully, his hands sliding against her hips, almost up her shirt.

Trinity gasped feeling her back against the wall, she kissing him back harder, her hand moved into his boxers feeling his cock was rock solid in her hand, she run her thumb around his head before moving her hand up and down his shaft.

Tony tilted his head, breaking their kiss apart for a second, her lower lip between his teeth, his ice cold eyes looking into hers.  
Bringing his hands up and up her shirt, running his fingers over the fabric of her bra. Before slipping them under, his thumbs and index fingers pinching at her nipples the same time he let her lip go, his tongue massaging against hers.

"Tony," she gasped moving her hand fasted, "You want to admit it?" she asked while keeping her hand moving, "you've wanted me, the moment you saw me..."

Pinching her Nipples hard, his let them go, he brought his fingers across her nipple ring. His face against her neck, kissing and biting at different sweet spots on the female body. He groaned as her hand kept moving faster against his cock that was throbbing to fuck. Trying to resist admitting it. But he felt himself spurt pre-cum and he gasped. "Yes, yes... I want you."

"I'm not wearing any underwear Tony," she glanced into his eyes now, "also..." she took a condom from her bra, "I knew you wanted me..." she felt her hands working on his belt, brushing them open quickly.

He moved his hands from her shirt, carefully sipping under her Micro mini skirt. His eyes were gleaming, feeling her wet pussy. "Mmm Trinity is excited." He teased her, brushing his index finger against her swollen clit, her juices making his fingers slick.

Trinity closed here eyes, feeling his fingers working over her, she kept moving her wrist, either with his jeans open. "Tony, you," she stopped, "I think," she glanced into eyes looking at her, she paused.

"Right Tony," Jal kept blinking, "I'm going to," she pointed back to the room closing the door.

Trinity kept looking to Tony's face, "Busted..."

Frozen, Tony actually felt frozen, unable to move for a minute, before the moment was completely ruined, his hard on, going soft. His hands slipping away from her pussy, drying them on the side of his jeans that he started redoing quickly. "Fuck, fuck!" He watched Jal disappearing.

"Guess," Trinity moved slowly, "The timing wasn't right," she kept looking him over, "Maybe another time Tony..." she placed her earbud back in, walking down the hall started to dance to the music, very softly.

"It's fucking freezing out here! My nipples are going to fall the fuck off!" Allison was wrapped in her fluffy orange and lime green bathrobe, holding a matching towel in her hands for her hair. Looking to Trinity beside her.

Trinity kept beside Allison, "Well, you didn't sleep on a arm chair," she kept looking to Allison, "I mean, did you both pop V tablets?" she glanced to the other girls going to where Showers were going to be taken.

Allison blushed even though it was freezing cold outside. "We popped something alright." Allison whispered, while clearing her throat quickly. "Sorry, about the whole you having to sleep in an armchair. Won't happen again." She nodded.

"Nope, I think I'll risk the sex," she inhaled, "I've not been laid in like two days..." she pointed out.

Angie standing behind them, "you know life isn't all about sex Trinity..."

"Says the lady not getting any," Trinity turned around, her eyes catching Jal's, she felt the girl glaring at her, so her face fell.

"Exactly Angie, says the lady not getting any, especially from their students." Allison said coldly. Turning her head to see Jal's look toward Trinity. "What did you do to tick her off?" She asked.

Trinity meeting Jal's eyes again, "We'll talk about it later." she glanced to Misses Rynkowski standing with a hose, "Oh Hell to the no!" Trinity turned around walking away.

Angie kept looking to the woman, "I think this is not for us," she quickly moved a lot of the girls going away from her, she wasn't going to be getting clean this way.

"Get me a big pot with hot water and I'll use a rag on a stick, before that happens!" Allison was staring at the hose while she turned and walked away.  
"Not fucking gonna happen!" Michelle said seriously.

Getting back to the bedroom, Trinity started to pick up her clothes, her deodorant and body sprays. "Jal caught me and Tony," she let out while finding things to wear on the trip out; she knew she wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"What?" Allison said like she hadn't heard Trinity correctly, "Jal caught you and Tony - doing?" She pulled her bag onto her own bag, taking her own Deodorant out; it smelled like Strawberries and cream. "Sexual activities apparently, but how far did you get?"

"Hand job, no cum, I got a little rub action, no cum..." Trinity grunted, "It was so good," her voice calming, "I mean, I want that cock in my mouth!" she glanced to the door seeing Chris. "Erm, hi..."

Chris kept looking, "Erm, well Trini," he looked over to Allison, "Nice to know."

"The more you know!" Allison said in a singsong voice while doing Jazz hands and grinning. "What's up?" She looked at Chris while unzipping her bag.

Trinity glanced to Chris while he kept starting at her, "you know you're naked right now?" his voice trying to keep calm. "She's naked." Focusing more on Allison, "you don't have that mole."

"Chris, I'm not ashamed of my body, plus I know you don't want to fuck it," she pulled on a pair of white French lace knickers and a matching push up bra, quickly pulling on a pink and orange pinstripe vest top, finding a rip denim mini skirt with tartan patches of pink and orange to match.

Allison slipped on a purple thong, before taking her Bathrobe off. "You're right, I don't have that mole." She pulled on a purple lace bra.  
Digging around in her own bag, pulling out a pair of knee high blue and white socks, with a flowing to the knees black skirt and a fitted baby doll soft pink T-Shirt with a cluster of balloons on the front of her chest.

Trinity kept looking to Chris, "you know, you're soaking wet, and dripping all over my things." she folded her arms looking to the floor, "also, next time you use my vibrator, or other sex toys," her eyes glared to Chris, "Clean them!" Trinity pulled on her ugg boots storming out of the room with her jacket.

"I did clean it," he glanced over the lime vibrator, "I means, spit wash counts right?"

"Oh my fucking God." Allison face palmed quickly, exhaling sharply. "No, ... No I don't think - that counts, Chris." She looked back up again. "How was the shower?" She snickered darkly. Remembering the hose.

"You know, once you get passed the freezing cold," he inhaled, "It's fucking freezing cold," he pointed down the hall, "I am going to cloth up, and yeah, Glue factor!" he thumbs up walking away from the bed room.

Trinity stood with Maxxie, her arms linked with his looking to the factor, her eyes going over to Tony, Maxxie looking to Anwar. "I can't fucking believe him, he's such a dick!" his words a low mutter.

"Yeah, think he's going to look at me like that, can't believe it, so close!" Trinity added looking to the confused expression on Maxxie's face, "What?"

"I'm talking about Anwar's new found homophobia..." he lowered his voice, "What you on about?"

"I'm talking about," she looked to Michelle holding Tony close, "nothing," she added quickly feeling pissed off and horny.

Tony was stood with Michelle in the front section of the tour, his arm wrapped around her waist, Michelle's bushy auburn hair poking out of her woollen hat.  
"Its so dirty in here, Tony." Michelle pouted sadly, while snuggling closer to him as they all paused looking up at a man with a Cigarette in one hand.  
"This place smells disgusting." Allison kept her voice low. Her blue winter coat zipped up all the way, covering her mouth and nose.

Sid kept glancing to Tony and Michelle, Jal beside Michelle looking pissed off, Maxxie and Trinity, Anwar alone, plus Chris and Allison. Angie kept giving them funny looked while avoiding Tom.

"Tom, why are we here?" she asked, "Does this place hold a historical fact for us?" she kept ignoring the smell of crap.

Tom turned, looking over Angie, remembering how her nipples popped out in the nightgown she wore last night, "Maybe not Historical fact, but this is the blazing empire of Glue! The Factory THAT, tops all other factories of Glue making! Post USSR-Civilization people!" Tom clapped, glancing back to his class and Tony.  
The Russian man, started talking in Russian while inhaling his Cigarette, his Russian was very old and slurring different words together, not making very much sense.

"Right," Trinity reached into her pocket taking out a cigarette, she lit it up looking over to Tony again, part of her wondering what it would off been like, feeling him holding her against the wall, pushing himself inside her, her legs shivered thinking about it.

Maxxie laughed, "This is a load of bull," he muttered.

Rynkowski snapped, "First we break legs, then crush aid boil water, and Glue!" she translated the man who was talking in Russian, that Trinity understood most of it.

"Lovely..." she muttered listening the horse being walked through to another room, the sound of a gun going off. "Oh god," she listened to the sounds; turning to Tom she felt her bad breakfast come up.

Tony looked shocked and half amused seeing the oatmeal like texture of food coming up from Trinity's throat and mouth landing all over the front of Tom who looked wide eyed, unable to react.  
"Oh dear." Anwar whispered, looking around the place, seeing Allison with her hand over her mouth for a different reason.  
Not because she was going to get sick, but because she was disgusted beyond anything. "That's inhuman." Her voice muffled by her hand.  
The sound of the gunshot still ringing in her ears.  
"I..." Tom was shocked, taking a step back, taking his hat off his head, brushing his down his front trying to get the sick away from him, the smell of it was making his eyes water.  
People started harshly whispering, "Alright! Everyone, enough!" Tom said not in a yelling voice but trying to control on the noise level.  
"That isn't right, that's... Disgusting! That's cruel!" Allison removed her hand from her mouth, her eyes upset and disturbed.  
"Now, Allison." Tom tried to defuse a growing situation. "I'm not standing here and listening to this! I'm not!" Allison walked closer to Tom.  
"Alli." Tony said trying to keep her anger level down, but it seemed to have gone from zero to one hundred in a flash.  
"No, that is wrong! An innocent animal just got shot and killed and for what? For fucking glue!" She snapped.  
"Allison! Enough." Tom nodded, "You need to calm down, it's a very normal thing to happen."  
"Normal?" Allison looked outraged.

Maxxie had rushed after Trinity; Sid was watching Allison like a little kid watching his first horror movie. Angie stepped behind Tom, "I think we should leave." her voice a low whisper, trying with everything in her not to puke herself, plus the smell wasn't going to help anything.

"We aren't going to be leaving, we are going to finish this tour." Tom said going to turn around and ignore Allison.  
"Don't turn away from me! We aren't finished!" Allison looked pissed.  
"Yes, yes Allison we are." Tom turned to look at her but frozen when Allison brought her hand to slap Tom across the face.  
The smack echoed across the factory. Allison turned away, pulling her hood up, she ran from the factory as fast as she could, her High tops echoing quickly across the floor before a door opened and closed.

Trinity kept thinking of the events of today, what was funnier, Anwar and his Russian hottie, the fact that Maxxie told her of the drunken encounter with the Russian translator, or the trip cut short because they were being kicked out of Russia.

"Trini, can we talk?" Chris asked sitting with the twin sister of Allison, it was weird looking into the same eyes of Allison, but not see her at all in Trinity.

Trinity smiled, "Yeah, we can talk," her legs folded up under her arse while she sat on the sofa, Jal was in her room, drunk, passed out, only time she wasn't evil glaring.

Chris inhaled, "Look, it's just Alli..." he kept his tone light.

"If you're trying to break up with my sister through me, I'll rip that limp tiny cock of yours off, and shove it up your nose!"

"No, no!" Chris waved his hands quickly in defence, "I just wanted to ask you advice, you know, cos you're..."

"Her sister..." Trinity reached into her pocket taking a smoke out offering one to Chris who declined.

"I was going to say a girl, but also the sister things kinds help," he now watched her lighting up, she waved him to continue, "Well, I want to know, does she see us, as like boyfriend girlfriend?"

Trinity's eyes focused on him quickly, "Chris, seriously, you two have been fucking each others brains out for the passed two months nearly," she exhaled smoke, "I'd assumed that ages ago, just you two are the only two stupid, just go, tell her, you want to take her out, by her a veggie deluxe pizza, and go down on her for an hour, then have more sex, cos you're happy with each other getting pilled up."

Chris nodded, "Right!" he pointed walking away, "you know, you're amazing Trini," he exhaled, "don't let Tony fuck you over," then stopping, "more the point, stop selling yourself short, you're worth more than that." he disappeared.

Trinity finished the smoke while thinking about it, she glanced around seeing she was alone picking up her earbuds, she started to dance around the common room area to try and push the bad thoughts away. Did she really sell herself for less than she was worth?

While standing in her room, even between the concrete wall, Allison could hear Jal drunk singing in a hushed voice.  
Taking the cigarette from between her lips, she exhaled the smoke, flicking the ashes into a plastic cup sat on the nightstand.  
She'd been packing her stuff back into her mini luggage bag, her ipod sat on a portable charger getting ready for the ride back to Heathrow.  
Looking out the window, staring at the dying trees, she turned when the door open, seeing Tony.  
"What the hell man?" Allison quizzed him quickly.  
Looking up, Tony paused, "I was just looking for Trini." His voice cool, his mouth tasting still a little bit like cum, even if he'd brushed his teeth.  
",'Cause she's obviously in the room." Allison gestured around, before putting the end of her cigarette out.  
"I was only looking." Tony said sharply.  
Allison stepped closer to Tony, even if they were a room apart. "I'm not one to mess with my sister's sexual interests - or what ever you two are. But I know men like you Tony Stonem, you think you man manipulate people into doing your dirty work, into just playing with people like they are toys."  
Tony kept staring at Allison, unmoving. "My sister is smarter then that." She nodded.  
Smirking; "I never said she wasn't, Alli calm down." Tony re-opened the room door. "Also, you shouldn't just leave you thongs laying around, it could give off the wrong idea." He laughed darkly as he left the room.

Sitting on the aeroplane, Chris kept looking over Allison, he kept thinking of his conversation with Trinity. The fact the more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him how he'd never felt this way about a girl before. He smiled to her while lightly moving her hair away from her face. "Hey," he whispered carefully, he didn't want too many people over hearing the conversation.

Though she wasn't sleeping, Allison had her eyes closed, with one earbud playing Rascal Flatts through it via ipod, hearing Chris' voice, she opened her eyes, her hand hitting pause on the Nano and she took the earbuds from her ear, putting them inside the collar of her shirt. "Hmm? What's up?" Her voice was just as low.

Chris lightly kissed her forehead, "How you feel, about a deluxe veggie pizza?" he asked taking on what Trinity had to said about last night, he knew he had to keep thinking about how he was going to make her happy.  
With her eyebrows pulling together and a small laugh escaping her mouth, she looked at Chris, that was a strange question, "It's my favourite - so good, why?" She asked him, letting out a small laugh again.

Chris smiled, "Well," he glanced around the plane, "Want to order one, and stay in?" he asked with a hand brushing her hair back, "Just the two of us." he finished while watching her eyes carefully.

A smile brushed over Allison's lips, "Yeah," she said, "I'd really, like that." She nodded.

Chris turned around to give Trinity a thumbs up, he looked back to Allison, "So, tomorrow night, my room, is it a date?" He asked her with a bigger grin on his face.

Allison felt her stomach flipping, smiling at him. "It's a date, - if you want it to be a date?" She felt nervous now; she'd never felt nervous like this before.


	7. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter six**

_Kiss and Tell_

Maxxie was joking with Trinity as she was smoking a joint, her eyes going to Chris while playing about, Sid laughed while looking to Chris sitting on the ground, Allison sitting on the bench behind him, he felt her fingers playing with his hair while rolling another joint up.

"Hey!" Tony said grinning coming to sit down on the Green beside Maxxie, he was grinning just in an over all happy mood this morning.  
Anwar looked up, seeing Tony "Hey, dude." He was lying on the grass.  
Allison kept twirling Chris' hair lightly around her fingers, while looking around at everyone.

Maxxie looked over Tony, "Hey mate," he said looking to Trinity passing the joint to him, he took it inhaling. "What you've been up to?" he asked trying to forget the fact Tony had gone down on him.

Chris laughed, "Well, I've been doing a lot of catching up with my class work." Chris pointed out while passing a joint to Allison.

Tony looking at Maxxie grinned, "Oh you know, the usual Tony stuff, what about you?" He watched him.  
"Thanks, love." Allison said while taking the joint, putting it into her mouth and lighting up taking a long puff.

Chris titled his head up to look at her, "Well, I want you happy." he kept watching her eyes, "But still up for my room tonight, big top secret adventure." he was smiling big.

"Big top secret adventure?" Trinity laughed, "what is it the one where you try and talk us all into breaking a world record Chris?"

Chris moved his head to look at Trinity standing with Maxxie, "Well, yeah," he pointed out feeling stumped.

Allison laughed and doing a little finger snap, looked up grinning. "Sugar cubes!" She sang wiggling on the bench, puffing the joint once more, before leaning down and holding it out to Chris.  
Striding across the grass, Michelle looked pissed off. Tony felt nervous while keeping collected on the outside.

Maxxie looking with Trinity, "I think it's the fact of fun," she glanced to Maxxie, "My joint time," she took it off him while looking to Tony, "what's with the look of thunder on Michelle's face," she asked walking beside him, her hand brushed down his arm, "Jal hasn't, you know... told her?"

Chris looked up, "No, Jal doesn't tell shit Tony does to Michelle..." he glanced to Allison, "I mean, I hope she hasn't..."

"You fucking prick!" Michelle came up to Tony, shit and hit the fan.

"What?" Tony kept calm like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I can't fucking believe you!" Michelle pushed Tony a little but Tony barely moved.  
Allison looked nervous. "Maybe she has..." Her voice was low to Chris. Anwar had sat up, looking at Michelle with a flaming look in her eyes.

Trinity kept still beside Maxxie, "I hope you know, when I die, you can have all my cameras," she spoke softly trying to avert her gaze from Michelle and Tony's fight.

"I will take it might not been you," Maxxie kept looking to Trinity, avoiding to look at Michelle feeling the guilt of it.

Chris kept looking to Michelle, "Are you okay?" he asked Michelle feeling confused what the hell going on.

Michelle turned her head to look at Chris, "shut the fuck up!" She snapped at him. Turning back to Tony.  
"Michelle, calm down." Tony said glancing around he still wasn't sure if this was about Trinity or Maxxie yet, he kept holding his tongue.  
"You fucking cheated on me!" She pushed him again.  
"Oh dear." Allison whispered.

Sid kept looking to his friend, "Again Tony!" he snapped while looking to Michelle, "I mean, seriously.

Trinity kept looking to Maxxie, "why you look like someone just," her voice kept low.

"I kinda, well, I think Michelle saw," Maxxie kept low, "Tony went down on me," he whispered into Trinity's ear.

"Oh, she's not pissed at me!" Trinity waved her hands in the air, her eyes to Maxxie, "I mean, sorry..."

Chris looked to Michelle feeling slightly annoyed that Michelle snapped at him, "I mean, why are you mad at me..."

Michelle had growled, looking back to Chris who was just getting under her skin because everything was getting under her skin. "I said shut the fuck up, Chris!" She yelled at him.  
"Don't yell at Chris, he hasn't done anything wrong." Allison said while keeping a very calm voice, counting to ten in her head not to start punching Michelle in the face.  
"I can do what ever the fuck I want! Chris doesn't really like you! He just can't get around to sleeping with Angie anymore!" She finally looked at Maxxie with darkness in her eyes as she looked to Tony. "IT'S over, we are fucking done!" She snapped turning and storming off quickly away from the group of people.

Trinity looked from Allison to Chris, "I think Michelle is boring," she now brushed her hands down her waist, "Tony, wow..." she glanced to see Jal and Michelle having a argument.

Chris kept playing with his hands, "I can't believe her," he got to his feet, "I've gotta, get, some, I'll catch you all tonight." he got up walking away.  
Allison watched Chris walking away, looking to Michelle storming away from Jal now and back to Tony. "What did you? I mean besides sleep with everything in sight!" She snapped at him.  
Keeping still Tony had smirked, "Don't worry, 'Chell will come crawling back, she always does." He laughed a little darkly.

Trinity glanced sideways to Maxxie, turning to Tony, "You know, I hope Michelle learns from this event, grows and finds someone a little more mature." she nodded, "Maxxie, would you love to escort me to Dance class?"

Maxxie took her arm, "Yes, I would love to," he didn't look back to Tony walking away, he glanced to Michelle, "Just something I have to do first..." he pointed out.

Trinity nodded, "Yeah, I'll just be waiting."

Sid sat beside Allison, looking over Tony, "you know what, you really fucked up this time," he pointed out, now slowly looking to Allison, "So, what you think about coming to my place?"

Slowly turning her head from looking at Tony to Sid, her eyebrow raised at him, "Your place?" She quizzed him, curiously.

"Yeah, I was trying something," Sid moved his arm while slowly looking from Tony to where Michelle was; "I think you fucked up royal mate." he nodded while keeping himself calm. "I better, you know, go..." he pointed moving quickly leaving Tony, Allison and Anwar alone.

"You wanna come home with me?" Tony suggested smirking at Allison who flipped him off with a glare. "Not fucking likely. I'd rather sleep on a bus bench then go home with you." She said dryly picking her bag up, Anwar standing up too. "Wanna come home with me?" Anwar laughed joking.  
Allison looked seriously at him. "How about we go for Ice cream?" She grinned and he looked wide eyed.  
"Together? Alone?" He swallowed dryly.  
"Mmm-hmm, we are friends we can do that you know." Allison laughed and Anwar looked excited. "Okay!" He turned around, "Veggie-Back ride?" He offered.  
Allison laughed. "Oh! Take me, sweet tender muffin!" Allison jumped onto Anwar's back and he started running across the green laughing.

Trinity felt like walking, the night sky was clear, she didn't realise how close she lived to Michelle's house until she see Sid punching Tony in the face storming off, she laughed while inhaling the joint in her hands holding the smoke letting it out slowly. Her hand in her skirt pockets, wearing knee high boots, her top was a shirt that looked like a patchwork of four shirts into one, her hair pulled into a ponytail, she kept looking to the expression on Tony's face.

Tony turned, glaring at Trinity seeing her under the light of the street lamps. "Oh shut up." His voice was firm, he sounded, angry, nervous and hurt. Everything inside of Tony felt not like Tony. He'd really fucked up now.

Trinity kept walking, she got to stand in front of Tony, side glanced to the house, "so this is where Michelle lives," she kept her eyes on the lights all out. "It it ever dawn on you, that you royally fucked up, best to do, leave her alone." her hand tapped Tony's chest. "But you have improved my night..." she brought the joint to her lips inhaling quickly.

"I don't care about improving your night, Trinity." Tony touched his face where Michelle had punched him, his other hand in his pocket; his eyes were like the sea ice, melting into nothingness. "I know I Royally fucked up, but thanks for reminding me."

"You know it's hard to gloat," Trinity kept watching Tony, "You can come over mine, I can put some ice on that eye." she held a hand up, Trinity kept calm, "My house is just round the corner, it's not an invite for anything, just me being nice for the next ten minutes."

Staring, Tony mauled it over in his head; it wasn't like he could fuck up very much more. "Yeah, okay... Thanks." He nodded, putting his hands into his pockets walking over to stand with her.

Opening the front door, Trinity threw her keys into a bowl that was next to the front door, she closed it behind Tony, "Kitchen that way," she pointed unzipping her boots throwing them next to many other pairs of shoes, her eyes going to Tony, "don't worry, no one is home, these days rarely anyone home." she headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's you dad?" Tony pushed his shoes off with his feet, walking toward the kitchen, looking around her house that was very neat, you could tell someone lived here, but it was hard to tell if it was a family or a single neat freak with little pictures or family mementos around.

"Bar, brothel, Hotel, who knows," she opened the freeze taking out a packet of frozen peas, "I don't really car, as long as the bills get paid." Trinity walked over to a cupboard taking two glasses out, then a bottle of Vodka, "Either way, Alli's at Chris's place, so she won't be back tonight either, and I'm not really in the mood for sex." she laughed.

"Do my ears lie? Did Trinity Jones just say - she wasn't in the mood for sex?" Tony laughed while his fingers brushed against the granite countertops, before pulling a chair at the Kitchen table out and sitting down carefully.

"No lie," she placed the peas in front of him, "I just realised," sitting down Trinity put a glass in front of Tony, pouring the drink out. "Maybe it's time for me to stop selling myself short, find myself wanting something more, maybe just, I don't know," she shrugged knocking the vodka back. "I don't want to be that girl anymore."

"In a sense you kind of ... Want to be a better person and not fucking everyone?" Tony asked her casually, while picking up the peas with one hand, bringing it to his face the cold against the sting felt good. Before taking the glass he downed the Vodka inside. Feeling it burning his throat.

Trinity poured more out, "Funny, since the Russia trip, having what happened with us, to what Chris told me," she shrugged, "plus, maybe I need to stop thinking of having mindless sexual encounters, try and find someone like Alli found Chris." she glanced to her drink knocking it back. "But seriously, if you was Michelle, would you take you back?"

Tony laughed darkly at himself; he seemed to replay everything horrible he'd done since the start of Sixth Form. Not primary school, not secondary School. Sixth Form and there was a lot flashing around in his mind. "Good point." He whispered, before clearing his throat. "No I've punched me too."

Trinity kept looking to Tony, "Just, well," she kept trying to think of the right thing to say, "Stop being a dick head." she glanced to his glass pouring more vodka, "also you need to improve on your oral technique cos Maxxie said you was bad..." she tried to make a joke out of it, but noticing it was too soon.

Listening to her attempt at a joke, Tony just looked down, picking up the glass once more only drinking half the Vodka this time, before putting the glass down. Shifting hands on the frozen peas, feeling his fingers was getting numb. "Yeah..." He said slowly after a minute.

Trinity let out a yawn, "Well, I'm pretty sure, you'll." she stopped getting to her feet, "If you want, my dad's room is free, you can stay if you want, but I've got a doctor's appointment in the morning, plus college." she stretched out getting to her feet, she walked over to him, she kissed Tony's forehead lightly, "Goodnight Tony."  
Tony felt strange; people had been nice to him before but not this nice. "I... Good Night, Trinity." He kept looking around her kitchen, getting up to put the peas back into the freezer.

Chris glanced to Allison sitting with him at the table, it was strange this used to be the class he looked forward to, but not he didn't much care.

Trinity sitting with Maxxie glancing over to Michelle sitting far away from the group, she knew it was going to be a while.

Sid sitting down looking pissed off, mainly the fact he thought he might of broken a knuckle on Tony's face.

As Tony stood up, his paper in his hands, reading aloud to the class his paper on; 'The Role of Sex in Power Relationships.'  
Allison kept still beside Chris, her head tilted off to the side, trying not to fall asleep as Tony kept reading the four page long paper.  
When Tony finished, he looked up at Angie.  
Michelle scoffed, turning she stood up and picked her bag up, storming from the classroom, slamming the door beside her.  
The slamming door made a dazed Allison jump.

Angie kept staring at Tony, "I don't know what you've done to her, but I hope you're pleased with yourself!" her voice sounded annoyed remembering that she found Michelle drunk, her eyes looking around the class.

Jal kept glaring to Trinity, all this was her fault, but then her eyes going to Tony, knowing it was his fault more.

Trinity exhaled, she kept looking to Maxxie who looked upset, he got to his feet, "It's my fault," he said lightly, "I got off with Tony on the Russia trip. I only did it because I fell out with Anwar when he said he hated gays, so I got upset, and Tony said he'd give me head, to cheer me up, you know. And I didn't mean anything, but I lost my head... and then he gave me head. And then we got deported from Russia. And I'm really, really sorry for being a slut, okay?" he sat back down; Trinity lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Babe," she whispered lightly while looking into his eyes, "Go drinking tonight, any place you want..."

"Well if anyone else has something to get off their chest..." Angie started.

Chris stood up from his chair, "Yes, I'm in love with..."

"Sit down Chris!" she snapped feeling pissed off that her class always seemed to be the one being fucked around with.

Allison had fallen asleep after Michelle had slammed the door, she had her arms on the desk and her head face down. Breathing shallowly.  
Tony kept staring forward at his table, his face stinging again. He exhaled. Everyone was against him now, nobody liked him. He looked to his watch, the class would be over soon and he couldn't fucking wait.

Chris kept looking to Allison, he pushed her lightly, "Babe, you need to wake up..." he whispered feeling himself ignoring the lesson starting, he kept looking around to everyone looking miserable. "You know, you're really cute when you're sleeping."

"Do not." Allison muttered from her hazed sleep, shifting her head to just rest against her arms, while looking at Chris, before yawning softly.

Trinity rolled her eyes, "you two are getting too cute," she waved her hand, she rested her head on Maxxie's shoulder, "Will we ever be that cute?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"One day," Maxxie laughed, he brushed a hand into her hair.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Just one problem, we're straight, have sex..." he then pointed to Maxxie and Trinity, "You know he loves boys as much as you do?"

"And that is why they are prefect for each other. So long as they don't start liking the same guy. They'll be fine." Allison nodded sitting up in the chair again, while grinning.

Sid laughed, "Yeah, just as long as they keep it together for the kids." he then looked to Angie while she kept still.

"Can I interrupt, cos I have been taking this shit too long!" Angie kept glaring to the table, "but if you have no intention of paying attention..." her voice was drowned out by the bell.

"To the Green!" Trinity got up pointing to the door.

Sitting down on the grass, Allison was laying on her stomach, cigarette in her mouth off to the side while her German book was on the grass where a tiny pile of weed was and a paper in her hand, rolling a joint.  
Anwar sitting with his knees to his chest, "Well, that class was interesting." He pointed out, lighting up the joint Allison had rolled before the one she was rolling now.

"I tell Tony not to be a Dick Head, he goes and turns into a Douche bag," Trinity inhaled her cigarette, her eyes going over to Sid, "You know, you could of kicked his arse last night."

Chris looked to Allison, "well, it's Tony and Michelle, they always get it back together at some point."

"I dunno man, Jal told Michelle pretty much everything Tony's ever done." Anwar held the joint out to Trinity.  
"Well, how could Michelle be that, stupid? I mean you'd have to be really slow to not know Tony was fucking around." Allison pointed out, finishing the last touch of the second joint, passing it to Chris while inhaling her cigarette.

"Everything?" Trinity asked feeling worried, but then for the first time, she was starting to care about what people think about her.

Sid glanced to Trinity, "you had sex with Tony?" he asked sitting up straight, kept looking over Trinity.

"No, we didn't have sex," she quickly moved on the chair, "I have to, well, go return some things to the Library."

Sid exhaled, "I have to go home and fix some things," he quickly rushed away.

Chris looked to Anwar, "Why do I have a feeling our group is falling apart." he now glanced over Allison.

"Probably because... It pretty much is. I should be getting home, I've got... Homework." Anwar said getting up, picking his bag off, saluting them before walking off.  
"Yup, everything is going to shit." Allison whispered.

Chris glanced to the joint in his hand, he inhaled while looking to the sky, he rolled on his back looking to the sky, "Will I always have you around?" he asked, not quite sure where the conversation with take them.

Still lying on her stomach, Allison finished the cigarette in her mouth, putting it out beside her on the grass. "Of course, unless you... Ditch me. Why?" She turned her head looking over him carefully.

"I don't want to ditch you Alli," Chris moved carefully while looking to Allison's face, "I just keep trying to ask you," he inhaled the joint passing it to her, "well, what are we?" he kept holding the joint in front of her face.

Sucking her lower lip, Allison carefully took the joint, taking a puff of it, before exhaling it and looking at Chris. "That's a good question that I was trying to ask you..." She laughed slightly.  
"Right, see there is this thing." Chris started, "I've never had a girlfriend before." For a second Chris felt nervous. "I mean, it's just, for a few times, I just assumed me and you were fuck buddies, but now I don't really think we're that."

Nodding to agree, "I like you, I like you ... A lot and normally I've never liked a guy or a girl this much ... Or for this long..." She looked at him. "Usually I get board really fast... But I'm never board with you."

"Maybe, we've not gotten bored with each other because," he looked to her eyes, he smiled. "I really like you too." he leaned down kissing her lightly.

Allison's stomach felt like butterflies were flying around, tilting her head up slightly, she returned his kiss softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

Trinity was lying on Allison's bed looking over her sister, "Right, tell me the part where he said he likes you too," her voice light, "cos, I am thinking being that I've been good, I want to be nosy into your love life..." she kept looking over Allison's shoulder doing her homework, Trinity was avoiding doing her own.

"I all ready told you, Trini." Allison paused in her Environmental studies homework, putting the pen down between the crease in the book. "We were laying on the Green, talking and he said, 'I really like you too.' And he kissed me."

"But like, soft butterfly kisses, that lead to deep and more meaningful sex, or porno kissing that come down to lots of kinky sex." she rolled on her back looking to ceiling. "I mean, he slowly work his way down your body, making your weak in the knees..."  
Allison started going red across the face, "Oh my God, Trinity shut up! It was strange! Meaningful! - You know how many people I've fucked of either Gender and nothing was meaningful!"

"Well, I've been seeing a shrink, he said the meaningless sex, is a reflection on how I see myself." Trinity rolled on her stomach again looking to Allison, "Yes, I've been doing a lot this week." she pointed out.

"Apparently, - you should've told me sooner." Allison closed her books, sliding them off her lap, slowly onto the floor, laying down on her back, looking at Trinity. "I'm sorry, I haven't been around much for a while..."

"Well, I got back from Russia, Cassie gave me the number to her clinic," Trinity reached over to Allison's tin taking a cigarette. "I've been seeing a shrink, who I know masturbates over the videos of our sessions." she laughed, "but Josh, he's the owner's son, he's cool for me to talk to when I feel the need to go and do something stupid."  
"Josh..." Allison said after a moment, "What's this Josh like? Do you like this Josh?" Allison wondered, watching Trinity.

Trinity laughed, "No!" she moved on the bed, narrowly missing burning the sheets with her cigarette. "No, just friends, cos well, he's not all there in the head, taking pills like crazy to control his moods and stuff, but he knows a lot, smart guy." she then looked over Allison, "Like I said, I'm having a break from everything, just want to hang with my mate, have a good time, not be a hoe bag."

"You weren't ever a hoe bag Trinity." Allison said seriously, "Because if you were a hoe bag, I was like a triple slut." She whispered, crossing her arms over.

Trinity exhaled, "Well, I think that right now, I just am happy with," she felt her pocket vibrate, "Okay, that felt weird..." she quickly took her phone out, "Oh, speak of the devil, he's sent me a picture..." her eyes looking over the photo, "Oh damn!" her eyes moved away from the screen, "beaver shot of Abigail..."

"Seriously?" Allison peaked over at the screen, "AH! BURN IT!" Allison pushed Trinity's phone away from her hands and it slide across the bed. "That's... You said he was NUTS right?" Allison looked sick.

"Yeah, but I thought he was cool nuts, not take picture of his sister's vag nuts." Trinity got off the bed picking her phone up, "also, there are more, what the fuck!" she deleted them, she quickly went to Josh number calling it, she listened to the ringing phone.

"Oh that is fucking disgusting and - fucking tell him, Abbie needs to wax!" Allison put her hand over her mouth while closing her eyes.  
"_ Josh's voicemail... Leave a message._" Was heard across Allison's bedroom.

"Josh, it's Trini, I just got the pics, seriously man, did you forget your medication, or are you seriously fucked in the head." she paused for a few seconds, "Either way, I didn't want to puke my lunch up with your sister's pussy all hanging out." she hung the phone up, "I just really am having trouble with finding friends." she sat back down looking to Allison, "so again, you are practically someone's girlfriend..."

"I..." Allison uncovered her mouth, sitting up on the bed, pulling a pillow close against her. "When you say it like that, it sounds strange and not ... Usual." She pointed out, biting her finger, while thinking about Chris, it made her smile.

"Trust me, you've been at it for three months near four," Trinity got off the bed, "If he's still making your juices flow more than the ninth Doctor, then I'd assume you might love the fuck Monkey..." she laughed lightly to herself.

Allison smiled thinking about The ninth Doctor for a moment when Trinity said it, but her last statement, made her go serious, "Love." She said aloud, thinking about it, for a long moment in silence.

"You know, the whole, L is for the way you look at me, O is your the only one I see, V, is very, very, extra Ordinary." she paused, "E is everything..." she pointed, "Love was made for you and Chris..." she sung playfully swinging on a lamp in the bedroom with a giggle. "You l-o-v-e love Christopher Miles..."

The red had spread from Allison's cheeks to the entire face; she threw the pillow she was holding at Trinity as hard as physically possible. "Oh, shut up!" She said quickly. "Maybe! ... But, only a little!" She covered her face.

Catching the pillow trying to imitate a cool ninja move, Trinity glanced over her sister, "Oh, just admit it, cos the fact is, in Russia," she stopped, "Well, I didn't say this to you, but he practically in the sense, told me, he loves you." she nodded, "I mean, it was quiet sweet really."

Jaw dropping, Allison sat up straighter from her more relaxed position. "H-he what?" She asked at her twin sister. "You couldn't mention this before? I - I ... Trinity!" Allison looked panicked for whatever reason.

"Well, I am sorry, was dealing with my own shit, plus the fact, yeah, you've been at his place, or him being here, you two fucking like Bunnies." she exhaled, "I'm not making a bitch statement, I mean I've never been a saint, but if you love him, tell him, if you don't tell him."

"I do love him..." Allison whispered, her fingers in her hair, "But, every time I try to say it, I feel like... I felt like it wasn't the right time." She stood off her bed. "Right, telling him, no more excuses."

"Good," Trinity walked to the door, she glanced back, "you tell him," she pointed out while walking to her bedroom, she kept thinking about the fact since she'd moved it, it didn't seem anything was going well, but at least Allison had something going for her.

A text message had came through to Trinity's cell phone from Tony and it read; _"I need to talk to someone, will you... Listen?"_

For a second Trinity looked over the phone, she didn't really know what she was going to do. Opening her bedroom door, she moved over to her bed sitting down, her eyes trying to take in every detail of the message. _Tony, I don't know. Is this a game to you? I don't want to be a part of it, but what is it that you need to talk, I'll listen_ exhaling Trinity laid down on her bed.

_"I really messed up, everything is back firing on me... I don't know, I just, I feel like I've lost all my friends._ He sent that message before sending this one; _If they were my friends... I never deserved them if they were._

Trinity exhaled, her eyes closed taking a few moments to breathe in and out, _If you want, you can come over._ Getting up from her bed she looked over her message, she thought about it, but clicked the send before she had time to change her mind.

Tony didn't send her a message back, as he turned his phone off, keeping the battery that was at half-charge. Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the Jones' front door.

"Hey," Trinity opened the front door, she was wearing a long jumper with orange leggings, she stepped aside to let Tony walk in. "So, you're feeling low?" she asked closing the door behind him.

"Something like that, yeah. I've never felt like this before... I think I'm broken." He stepped into the place, closing the door politely behind him.

Trinity pointed towards the living room, it seemed like the only room in the house that didn't seem to be used, "I'll get you something to drink," she kept her tone even, she wasn't really sure what to say, Sid was mad at him, Michelle wasn't answering his calls, so now it was her left, she had no real reason to hate him or be mad.

Tony slipped off his shoes, putting them on a mat filled with various others shoes that seemed to belong to the twins.  
He brushed his hands down the sides of his jeans, before heading into the living room, looking around, carefully sitting down on the couch.

Bringing in two mugs of tea, she placed them down on the coffee table before sitting beside Tony, "Look, I would lie, tell you it's going to be okay." she stopped, "but I don't lie to friends, and what you did the other day, well, no one wants to be in your war path."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked up over Trinity's face. "I know..." He kept thinking about everything, even the things people didn't know about. "I guess I never really think about things before doing them."

Reaching for her mug that said World worst sister, she took a sip, glancing to Tony's face, "Well, that's the thing," she paused, "It's who you are Tony, it's who you'll always be." her eyes looking at her tea, she placed the mug down. "I've been seeing a shrink, cos I don't like who I've become."

Picking up his own mug, Tony took a small sip of the tea, feeling the warm sensation against his throat as he swallowed the tea. Before holding the mug in his hands on his lap. "So, we're both pretty fucked up." He said factually. "I don't... Want to anyways be that."

"Well, you're not like this guy I'm friends with," Trinity sighed, "He took dirty pics of his little sister, then sent them to me." she shuddered, "I mean, you think you know people..." her eyes going to Tony, "Look, you just need to ride it out, try and chance, then prove you've changed." Her eyes focused on his, "Do you really love Michelle?"

Tony kept staring forward now, thinking about Josh, thinking about the picture Tony himself had taken of Abigail.  
How his friend swiped Josh's phone. How he uploaded the pictures and sent them to everyone is Josh's contacts.  
"I don't... I think, the old Tony loves Michelle... But, this Tony..." He bit his lip.

"This Tony what?" Trinity felt confused, she kept looking over the person in front of her, someone who she didn't really know, the Tony that no one saw, so she moved on the soda watching his eyes trying to work it out.

"I think, this Tony... Doesn't love Michelle." He reached to the coffee table, putting the mug down carefully. Before looking at Trinity, how her eyes called to him, maybe she did share them with Allison, but the twins were separate. He saw things in Trinity's eyes, he'd never seen in anyone else's.

"Tony," Trinity kept watching him, she'd felt a pull with Tony, that much was true, but he was with Michelle. It dawned on her that Tony wasn't with Michelle, they broke up, but with the mug still in her hands, she felt her fingers gripping onto the mug trying to focus her thoughts.

"This Tony, wants a new... Life. With someone... Someone right for him, something he hasn't completely fucked his chances with." He kept looking into Trinity's eyes, his fingers reached out, brushing against her arm, lightly.

Watching his hand, her arm covered with a thick wool, she still felt herself break over with Goosebumps, her eyes kept focused on his, trying all she could to not lose her breath, her hand moved the mug to the coffee table. "I," she exhaled with a sigh, "Tony, I don't know what to say right now."  
"Then just, listen. Trinity there is something about you that I don't understand but you... You never fell for any of my games since I met you. You were always a head of me... In some sort of way, I felt like, I didn't have to... be A manipulative douche around you."

Trinity kept still looking to Tony, "Well, I find." Her hand reached out to him, her eyes moved over his face. "Are you sure, it's just because," she stopped talking, her hand touching his knee trying everything she could to control herself.

Feeling her hand on his knee, Tony brought his hand over and placed it on hers, looking into her eyes. "I like you, in way... That, I've never really liked someone in before."

"Tony, I like you to, I really do," she kept still, for a moment she could only hear the music from Allison's room, her body slowly moved closer to him. "I just don't know, how I am, well, Tony." she kept feeling it harder to think of the words to use.

Tony listening to her voice, could block out the music from upstairs, his fingers touching against her cheek. "Would it be... Would it be okay if I, kissed you, right now?" His voice was a whisper, nervous.

Closing her eyes, Trinity moved closer to Tony, finding herself kissing him. It started slow at first, her fingers working over his cheek, holding her body closer to him, for a second not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

Brushing his fingers into her hair, tilting his head into their kiss, he slid to close the small gap between them. Kissing her made him forget everything, it wasn't like any other kiss he'd experienced before.

Trinity with her eyes closed, moved her hand from his knee, moving it to his face, both hands moving into his hair making the kiss deeper, her heart racing, this wasn't like the kisses before then, knowing she was sober, knowing that maybe she felt something deep for Tony.

Slowly and carefully without moving to quickly, Tony parted his lips in their kiss, running his tongue carefully over her bottom lip asking for access, his fingers still in her hand, the feeling in his chest was anxious.

With a second pause, Trinity now lightly parted her lips, her tongue running over his, with a feeling of her heart racing even more. After a few moments, she lightly pushed herself away from Tony, "I don't know what to say Tony," she kept calm.

"I, I don't think I've ever felt this way during a kiss." Tony's fingers started to play with themselves, maybe he was changing? Maybe even after all the bad stuff he'd done, something good would still come out of it? Maybe...

"Tony, I've never really," she stopped herself, "Tony, I've never really wanted to confess this to people, but I don't normally get emotionally attached to guys." her hand playing down his chest, her eyes kept focused on his.

"And I - never really got emotionally attached to girls, until... " He stopped himself, exhaling, looking around the living room.

"Tony," Trinity brushed her hand against his cheek, "I want to believe, I do, but there is a lot about me, you won't know." She got to her feet, still holding onto his hand, "I just need some time to think about it Tony." she exhaled, "you can give me that Tony, time?"

"I..." Tony stood up, letting her hand go carefully. "Okay... Yeah... Time." He nodded, "I should go, thanks for the tea, Trinity."

Trinity nodded, "Tony, it's cool," she pulled him into a hug, holding his back, closing her eyes for a second taking in his smell, "Tony," she pulled back, "I'll see you around."

Trinity watched as Tony left, she turned heading for her bedroom, looking into the room, falling onto her bed closing her eyes letting out a long sigh.


	8. Is someone missing?

**Chapter eight**

_Is someone missing_

"Quit eating the tools, Anwar!" Allison said, walking around the table filled with sugar cubes, wearing a denim mini skirt and a lime green tank top with thick straps. Her hair was all neon pink now, curled loosely behind her shoulders.  
"I can't help it!" Anwar said putting another cube of the sugar into his mouth, while Allison lit a joint.  
Everyone except Tony was at Chris'.

Trinity stopped mid sugar to lips, "Sorry, they are just so nummy..." she giggled, Jal was doing the same thing.

Chris sighed, "Can everyone stop eating the sugar cubes." He glanced to Allison, "Can you stop your sister eating the sugar cubes." he looked over the construction."

"I am sorry, but you've got not food, and sugar..." Trinity laughed, "Num..." she giggled more.

Sid glanced from the window to the group, "Do you feel bad?" he asked everyone, "that we're shutting him out."

"No." Michelle said darkly, sitting on the couch, a cigarette between her fingers, flicking the ashes into a ashtray while looking at a lava lamp, bubbling red blobs.  
"Kind of." Allison admitted honestly, puffing on the joint for a moment before handing it over to Trinity and turning back to the Pyramid.  
"Dunno." Anwar muttered.  
Sid looked to Trinity sitting beside him; "You two seemed to been friendly..." he looked over her eyes.

Trinity stopped eating sugar cubes. "I've been talking to Tony, he's just, well, he's never done anything bad to me."

"Yeah, but he screwed around Trini," Jal started, "I mean, you was wasted most of the Russia trip, he tried it on with you..." her voice dropped.

Chris kept looking to Allison, he knew a lot of Trinity from Allison, so he just kept quiet, "Can we not talk about Tony for one night, we've got a world record to break."

"Chris, do you really think, you're gonna break that record? A Guineas world record doesn't even count." Michelle laughed, stealing a sugar cube.  
"It does!" Allison said quickly, "I like their books! I like the shiny covers." She giggled to herself.  
Anwar sitting up on a chair, looked at the pile on the table.

"Super shiny, shiny covers, are very super shiny..." Trinity then started to giggled while looking to the ceiling, "Sorry, just a good night, am so gonna have fun."

Jal sighed, "you know Chris, you like pulling us into these crazy shenanigans..." her voice light.

Sid glanced over his ringing phone, he pressed ignore again, he looked at the fish in the bowl.

"Michelle! Stop eating the tools, please!" Allison laughed pulling the yellow bowl filled with sugar cubes away from her.  
"It's not my fault! You picked sugar cubes!" She laughed watching Chris and Anwar putting cubes together making the structure higher off the table.  
"I..." Allison stopped talking, watching the door opening and Tony walking in.

"What's this? Some kind of Retro LSD thing?" He asked.

Chris kept looking to the model, he wasn't looking to Tony, he didn't have much to say at all when it came to Tony. Trinity kept looking to Tony, she'd not talked to him since the kiss, since asking for time, he eyes going over to Michelle, knowing that she couldn't tell anyone.

Sid kept focused on the fish bowl, he didn't want to be able to look at his old friend, he fucked everything up.

"Look, don't worry, I just needed to talk to Sid and Trini for a minute." He could feel the tension within the room.  
"We don't want waves here Tony." Allison looked at him.  
"Right..." Tony exhaled, looking at the sugar cubes. "Lets have a go then?" He held his hand out for the cube in Chris' hand.

Trinity glanced over to Sid, "I'll be in the hall," she walked passed Tony picking up her coat.

Chris held a bowl out for Tony to take a sugar cube; he didn't want to start a fight with her, so now he was quiet.

Looking concentrated, Tony brought the cube he'd taken down toward the pile, before his hand turned into a fist and he crushed the piled up cubes, ruining the pyramid quickly.  
"TONY!" Allison said sharply when Anwar groaned watching all of his hard work go to shit.  
"Real good time you're having." Tony said darkly.  
"Look Tony, if you wanna stay, stay... I don't want trouble." Michelle looked at him for a minute."  
"No, no... You made the terms of the divorce perfectly clear."  
Allison brought her fist to hit Tony in the shoulder, looking annoyed at the useless pile of cubes. "Fuck sakes!" She said to him.  
'I'll go... Sid?" Tony asked him again, before turning and leaving the room.  
He headed passed Trinity in the hallway toward the washrooms.

Sid felt awkward, "Yeah, I'm coming," he pulled his jacket on, he looked to Trinity in the hallway lighting up a smoke, "Why are you needing her?" Sid looked to Tony.

Trinity exhaled, "I am not sure Sid, but Tony, what is the big deal?" she asked looking over his face better, "What happened to you?"

"I tried calling you, you both didn't answer..." Tony said, pulling up his shirt, looking at the long bruise all ready up the side of his body.

"Yeah, well," Sid started, "I've not really wanted to talk to you, no one does Tony." he kept walking a head of them.

Trinity slowly placed her hands in her coat pockets, the fact she was wearing plain black skinny jeans and a white wife beater, her long hair was just platinum blonde now pulled into a ponytail with her fridge swept to the right. "My phone's on silent," she took it out her bag looking to all the missed calls.

Tony looked between the two of them. "Effy's missing, I need your guys help to look for her." His voice was serious, while biting his lip, feeling the bruise stinging.

Sid stopped, "She's missing?" He kept looking over Tony getting out into the night air, feeling the chill hitting him lightly.

"How, what's going on?" Trinity stepped closer to Tony, she felt odd, it was weird knowing she felt something strong for Tony, but not sure how to act with him around people.

As they were walking down the night fallen street, Tony had explained about when he went to pick Effy up at the police station, someone had all ready taken her and how he was attacked. "So you see, Sid we nick your dads car, drive around - spot her and we'll all go for a drink." He kept dialling Effy's phone getting no answer.

"Steal my dad's car?" Sid asked looking to Trinity, "Can you explain why the hell are you here," He now looked to Tony again, "My Dad's car," he looked to Tony trying to break the lock.

Trinity rolled her eyes, "Tony is my friend, I am going to help him," she sat on the bonnet of the car.

"Right, Sid..." Tony walked into his driveway, picking up a flat screwdriver, using it to start picking the cars lock, before it popped open. "Lets go." He said seriously unlocking all the doors in the candy apple red car.

Trinity crawled into the back seat; she glanced to Sid still standing outside the car looking around nervous. "Tony, I've been thinking about it," she whispered focused on the back of Sid's head.

Sid quickly got into the front seat, "What you two talking about?" he put his seat belt on.

"Have you had enough time?" Tony asked her, ignoring Sid while starting up the car via hot wiring it. Pulling out of the driveway neglecting his own seat belt.

"What are you two on?" Sid kept looking to the back seat to Trinity, the front seat to Tony, "Cos I'd really like to know..."

Trinity rolled her eyes, "Sid, I am talking to Tony," she pointed, "also, I am pretty sure Michelle dumped Tony." now looking to the back of Tony's head, "If you're serious about trying, then I am too..."

"Really?" Tony almost slammed on the breaks, as a stop-sign came into view, he turned his head looking over Trinity, he nodded quickly. "I'd really, really like that, a lot." He nodded turning back driving at the light turned green.

Sid kept looking from Trinity to Tony, "Right, so this is why you've wanted her here, so you two can suck face?"

"Sid, shut up, we're looking for Effy," Trinity now looking to Tony while he drove, "we'll just wait a while before breaking it to everyone."

"A while yeah." Tony kept looking around, nervous and anxiousness was bouncing around his body when he stopped the car, "Maybe we should split up? Look around, cover more ground?" He looked from Sid to Trinity.

Sid kept looking from Trinity to Tony, "Split up," he got out of the car, he glanced back seeing Trinity getting out straightening herself up.

"Yeah, I mean, I turned my phone off silent," She brushed her hand into her pocket looking over Sid, "Sid, you can, you know, keep this silent please?"

"Why should I keep this quiet for you two," Sid pointed, "You know what he did to Michelle, it won't stop him doing the same thing to you Trini!"

"Fuck! Can you both just stop getting at each other and HELP me find Effy? Because this isn't like Effy, Effy doesn't not answer her phone or get arrested and bailed out by a fat guy! PLEASE!" Tony looked between them.

"Tony, you know, maybe, just maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." He said quickly, "Maybe she's smart." he kept glaring to him, "but then end of it, I just don't see why you needed to drag me into this, when you've got your new toy to help you."

"Hey!" Trinity snapped, "I don't think this is the time, or place..." she kept looking around where they stopped; it was under a bridge, the place looked and smelt bad.

"Sid, stop it. Seriously, I just want to find Effy." He tried dialling Effy's cell phone again listening to it going straight to voice mail.  
"And Effy doesn't talk anyways." He glared at Sid, looking out toward the water under the bridge. "Fuck." His fingers gripped at his hair.

Sid moved closer to Tony, "You're right, Effy is smart, she isn't even taking your calls!" he pushed into Tony, he was sick and tired of being the sidekick, being the used and abused person, he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Trinity kept back, for a second, she had nothing to say, feeling like crap, she didn't know what Tony did to make Sid this mad.

"Oh Sid, stop it, this is where you wanna be, you sad little excuse, just wanting to be like me! Well! Just waking away thinking, 'I just want to be just like Tony' Ha Sid!" Tony snapped.

Sid glared, "Now I can't think of anything worse than being you!" his voice angry, he was holding Tony's shirt, "No even Effy is taking your calls, no one cares Tony, no one!" his face was right in Tony's now.

"Oh shut up Sid, what are you gonna do? Nothing, 'cause that's the thing, I'm fucking do things and you worry about them, I sleep with girls and YOU persuade them to attempt Suicide." Tony was cracking, his mind was scattering. "You wanna hit me Sid? If you wanna hit me, go right ahead." He was looking into his best friends eyes.

Trinity rolled her eyes, "you know how stupid you two are..." she stopped looking to Tony, "I just can't trust you not to be an arsehole!" waving her hands, "I'm out of here." walking away.

Sid backed away from Tony; he moved his hand moving it quickly to hit Tony around the face with his hand making a light slap noise.

"Ow! I said a punch not a bitch slap!" Tony's fingers curled into a fist and he punched Sid in the face, catching him before he fell, holding him by the collar, "You better not be crying." He warned him darkly.

"I'm not cry Tony, I feel sorry for you!" he snapped, he pushed Tony away, "you're a loser..." he rushed to his dad's car getting into the driver's seat, he looked to Tony with a serious expression, "Goodbye Tony." he drove off leaving him alone.

Trinity kept walking down the street, she could glance behind her seeing Michelle and Jal, but as the car passed her, it stopped next to her. "Hey Trin, what you doing on your own?"

"Nothing Josh, not in the mood." she kept walking, she'd not talked to him in a while, plus the pictures still burned in her mind.

Josh kept slowly driving beside her, "It's the picture thing, Trin, you know it wasn't me, please..." his voice soft, "Get in the car, we can have a good time." he kept watching her.

Trinity stopped walking now, she glanced back to Michelle and Jal, "Fuck it!" she opened the door getting in, "Where's the party?"

"Oh, just the sports club, it's going to be an awesome time," Josh laughed while driving to the location.

Inside the club, the music was playing loudly. Spencerr turned looking at Trinity with a smirk, "You gonna go off and party or you wanna play poker?" He looked at the table of people just starting the game.  
His eyes were looking around adjusting to the different lights in the Sports club.

"Make it strip poker and you're totally on," Trinity laughed while Josh was leading her through the wild people rushing around, getting to the snooker hall, he glanced over Trinity.

"I think you might know Effy..." he pointed out the girl, Tony's little sister, he knew this was going right to plan.

Trinity glanced over the other girl, "Effy, Tony's looking everywhere for you." her voice worried.

Effy staring at Trinity, she'd not personally met Trinity for any amount of time, but she knew of her because of Tony, she knew all of Tony's friends.  
Blinking Effy didn't speak, looking from Spencerr to Josh. Spencerr was taking his green and white checkered belt off, casually. "Gonna party up, properly." He nodded.

Josh rolled something onto the table, "This is the doctor's Magic Elixir..." he placed the needle to Effy's arm, lightly pushing the drug into her, he smirked to Spencerr, but turned to Trinity.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trinity snapped, her eyes going from the needle to Effy and back again feeling lost.

Effy felt the effects right away, her vision blurring into a mixture of haze and colours. She parted her lips; "Sometimes I think I came out my mum wrong." Her words were low, her voice unheard by many until right now. "Backwards or some think... Words pass me backwards, the people I'm suppose to love I hate - and the people I'm suppose to hate... I..." Effy stopped, feeling things going black as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Well time to start the party..." Josh laughed darkly.

Trinity rushed to Effy, she quickly looked over her, "What the hell Josh, why you do this to her?" her eyes looked up to the guy.

Josh glanced to Spencer for a second, "Well, Tony Stonem, fucked with the wrong bloke!" he glared, "you better realise that..."

Trinity shook her head, "No, his a dick yes, but his sister isn't," she reached for her phone, "Hell, this is an emergency..."

Spencerr had reached out, taking Trinity's phone from her hands, he snapped it quickly, letting the two pieces fall to the ground. Before his eyes looked over, seeing Tony in another room looking around. "Mate, look who showed his face." Spencerr cocked his head toward the other room.

Josh inside, "well, I have to make my appearance," he glared to Trinity, "I thought you was cool..." he pulled his hood up, he stood in front of the snooker table with a cue resting on his shoulder, his arms holding it there while waiting for Tony to find them.

"Josh." Tony said seeing the man he'd screwed over Royally not to long ago, the flashing lights on a sober Tony were the worst.

"Hello Tony," He turned around, "Well so happy you could of made it," he kept smirking.

Trinity got to her feet, "Okay, look you scared the shit out of him, happy!" Her words sharp, but she felt Josh's hand around her throat.

"If I wanted your judgement," he snorted, "No, just the fact that you are worthless, nothing but a slut who'll bang anything." he pushed her back, "your file, it's just magical to read, you know Tony..." he tilted his head, "all the medication she was on, her Dad made her see a doctor, complete nutter."

Trinity kept close to the wall now, she picked up a pool cue heading for Josh's back.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony felt anger pulsing over his body. "I just came for my sister, Josh." Tony looked around the place unable to see Effy anywhere he looked.  
Spencer seeing Trinity, he grabbed the cue from her hands. "Ah, ah, ah." He shook his finger at her.

"worried about your baby sister," Josh glanced to the floor where Effy was lying, next to her was Trinity's snapped phone, he then kept watching Tony with more detail, "There she is..." slowly looking to Trinity. "Also, if you want your secrets kept, I'd not move a muscle..."

Trinity kept still, "you're a complete physco!" her voice dripping with Venom.

"Shut up, the fact that you've got no power here," he turned his back on Tony now moving towards Trinity.

"Leave her alone!" Tony snapped at Josh about Trinity, before seeing Effy. "Oh no, oh fuck..." He looked between Trinity and Josh, exhaling. He pulled his own cell phone from his pocket, dialling nine-nine-nine. Putting the phone to his ear, kneeling down, touching Effy's cold body.

Josh kept narrowing his eyes on her, "Trini..." He smirked, "Trinity, the holy trifecta..." he laughed, "Funny how you get out of a mental hospital..."

"Funny how you have fowl breath..." Trinity snapped out looking to Tony on the phone.

Josh looked to Tony talking to the ambulance services, "Here let me help..." He snatched the phone from him breaking it. "I'll call for help, when you do one thing." he got close to Tony, "Fuck her..."

Tony felt sick to his stomach, unbelieving of his, "What?" He asked standing up, looking face to face with Josh. "Fuck off." He said seriously. Looking from Trinity and Spencer, Spencer standing beside Josh with his arms crossed.

Trinity gagged, "Serious," Trinity went to step in the way, Josh pushed her out the way, Trinity hit the wall falling down, "Josh, you're scaring the shit out of him!"

"Come on Tony you want to save her!" Josh pushed Tony onto the snooker table, he pulled his clothes off, "you want her to live, you better get hard!" he laughed darkly.

Trinity seeing all attention on Tony, she could see Spencer's phone on the table quickly making a dash for it.

"Josh... Josh..." Spencer thought this was going to fast. "I thought we were just fucking around with him." He looked to Effy on the floor and back to Josh.  
Tony's eyes were welling up, "I... I can't! I'm sorry, please..." He was trying, struggling against Josh.

Trinity picked up the phone, Josh quickly snapped, "Put that phone down!" he picked a needle up pointed it to Tony's face.

Trinity quickly put the phone down, Josh's attention back to Tony, "come on Tony, if you want to save her, but don't worry, it's not like your taking her virginity or anything." he laughed pushing Tony on top of Effy, "Fuck your sister Tony!"

Trinity rushed behind Josh pushing him away from Tony, "Stop it!" she screamed. "Just Stop it!"

Josh glared to Trinity, "Why should I?" he then pulled her hair, pulling her away from Tony and Effy, "He made people think I was a pervert for my sister, now he's going to fuck his sister!"

"What is this? Josh, please... Please." Tony whispered, standing up from the Snooker table, looking at Josh with his fingers in Trinity's hair pulling it. "Please." Tony stumbled over himself, landing on the floor of the room, trying to dry his eyes from the tears.

"Here endeth the lesson," Josh pushed Trinity on top of Tony; he threw the phone at Tony, clicking to Spencer to leave the room with him.

Trinity exhaled while picking the phone up, "Fuck battery is dead." she slowly looked to Tony as his eyes were red, "Tony, we've got to go..." She whispered slowly while glancing over to Effy.

Tony kept still, before he pushed himself up after rolling Trinity off him carefully, his body was cold with goose bumps.  
His cheeks tear stained. He lent down, picking up Effy's limp body into his arms Bridal style. He looked at Trinity, he was lost for words.  
Slowly ignoring the fact he was only wearing white boxer briefs, started walking from the room, holding Effy.

Trinity kept beside Tony, she see Sid pulling up in his father's car, he jumped out rushing over to them, he glanced from Tony to Effy, finally looking over Trinity glancing to the phone, she'd looked to her handbag that inside she'd seen what Josh put inside, she felt sick.

"What happened?" Sid asked, his face pale not sure what happened.

Trinity shook her head, "Just take us to the hospital, then call Tony's parents." she kept looking over Tony getting into the car, she felt sick about tonight.

In the hospital waiting room, Tony had stopped crying, but he was shaking slowly, a thick blanket wrapped around his body, his eyes felt sore, his head was aching. He glanced to Trinity beside him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

"Here I think it's soup," Trinity handed him the plastic cup, she sat beside him while looking over his face, "If it makes it any better, I've never really close to Josh," she glanced to her hands, "I'm sorry Tony." she looked to the side of his face.

Holding the plastic cup, Tony didn't want to look at the off yellow liquid with tiny string noodles and pieces of scary looking chicken as it warmed his pants.  
He kept staring forward. "This is all my fault." He pointed out, his stomach was unsettled. He tried to be the only thing he had left this afternoon - being a good brother and he'd failed that too.

"Tony," Trinity sighed his name; she moved her chair so she was sitting forward, to his side. "I know it's hard to believe, but if you must know." she stopped talking, "I am a pathological liar with borderline personality," she exhaled, "So, pretty much, I can semi understand how you feel." she placed a hand on his knee, "No one knows, but last year, I nearly got Alli killed."

Turning his head slightly to stare at her, he watched her face, looking into her eyes. Trying to find a safety net within them, but he looked so lost and more confused then ever, "You... What?" He asked carefully.

"Well, it's what Josh was going to threaten to tell you," she exhaled, "I've always had this thing, I liked to tease, I pushed buttons," her eyes looked over Tony's, "Like you do with Sid and Michelle." Her eyes stared to her hands, "Just is was after my Fifteenth birthday, I told Alli, that the guy she liked, liked her too..." Trinity stopped, she didn't like remembering it. "Fact was, the guy she liked, David, I think, he didn't really like, but was more of a," she felt sick, "Well, Alli went to a party, thinking she was going to have the best night of her life, little did she knew, he drugged her, then when the drugs didn't worth, he tried to rape her, but she fought back..." Trinity held her face, trying to calm herself, "Lucky someone heard her screaming, the police, they got there in time, but, she was in hospital for a while, and when my dad found out what I did, he put me in a mental hospital." Trinity started to cry, "I thought Allison would hate me forever, but she didn't..." Trinity now laughed, "No, she said it's not my fault, it's was how I was made..." Finally Trinity looked up to Tony. "Sometimes some machines are just broken..."

Listening to her telling the story, Tony didn't expect it. It made him feel like he didn't know anything, the foundation he'd started building on Trinity had crumbled. "Trini." His voice soft, putting the plastic cup down, on a small table beside the chairs, he brought his hand to brush against her shoulder, across her back, rubbing it consolingly.  
"I, I didn't ever... Think." He paused, Trinity didn't seem like that kind of person, Allison never seemed to act like a girl that had something like that happen to her and the twins as a whole, didn't act like they had stories like that between each other.

"Well, no one will," Trinity laughed, "I am the borderline personality, Alli, she tries her best to act like we're normal, cos she doesn't want people thinking I'm a physco..." her eyes meeting Tony's now. "Why you think we moved from London to Bristol, my dad wanted me someone new, somewhere he can be a normal dad." she laughed, "Funny that word gets thrown around." for a second Trinity stopped talking, "I can understand if you never want to see me again..."

Feeling his stomach sink, Tony shook his head while he tried to gather words. "We've all got underlying problems, Trini." He tried to get back to calmer Tony, smart Tony. "We're all a little broken aren't we?" He pointed out, before bringing his fingers to brush against her cheek, biting the corner of his lip with his tooth. "I'm not going to stop seeing you because you made a mistake. Whatever happened between you and Alli, happened... If you both can handle it, so can I."

Trinity nodded, "Thank you Tony," she leant forward touching her forehead onto his, closing her eyes, "How did Sid know where you was?" she asked softly, she found it weird that Sid was at the right place at the right time.

"Yeah, but you called Michelle Tony," her voice dropped to a low whisper. "I am not going to say this, because I don't care, I do." Her fingers played under his chin, "I'm saying, that maybe, if a part of you loves Michelle, maybe you should try and make it work with her."

"I don't love Michelle, I care about Michelle, it would be a little... Strange if I didn't. I guess I was grabbing at strings." He muttered.

Trinity slowly looked over Tony's face now, her hand moving into his hair, "You know," she kept softy, "I'm not much good at this." she kissed him slowly, her eyes closed taking in the moment. "I've gotta go, Allison's been texting me non stop with worry, so I guess I'll see you around..." she walked away from Tony, part of her kept wondering why she was pushing him away? Was she that scared to let someone in? Scared that once he'd see what she's really like, he'd turn and run the other way.


	9. Celebrate and crash

**Chapter nine** _  
Celebrate and crash_

Anwar was looking around at his friends starting to turn up to his Seventeenth birthday party. He felt nervous his family was going to dampen the party.  
"Anwar! Happy Birthday!" Allison came up to him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. "Thanks Alli!" Anwar laughed returning her hug, feeling her hand in his pocket, putting something inside.  
Allison stepped back, looked over him. "Birthday gift." She winked, nodding.  
Anwar kept looking over Allison wearing a tight pink cotton strapless mini dress with a pair of ripped black leggings and silver and pink four inch heels. Her hair pulled up into a French knot.

Trinity glanced to Anwar, "Maxxie had me bring your gift in." Her hands were holding a box, she smiled trying to get passed all the bad things. "Are you sure this is worth it Anwar, I know you miss him..." Trinity kept watching Anwar; she was wearing a long purple and black polka dot dress, her long hair curled up.

Anwar kept looking over Trinity. "I..." He looked to his parents talking to one another biting the corner of his lip. "No." He said with a sigh, he hated that Maxxie wasn't inside with everyone else.

"Just tell your parents he's gay," Trinity took a present out of her bag, it was a small gift, "I was gonna say my gift was taking your V card, but Alli said that doesn't count..." she laughed, "so I got you some condoms, really nice ones." she laughed, "No, it's a watch." she finished looking to the door where Maxxie was outside.

Anwar laughed, softly. Looking over the box on top of another box. "Thanks Trini, thank you very much. I'll find a use for them." He grinned before seeing Maxxie out the window. "I should..." He pointed to the door, putting the two boxes down carefully.  
Before heading toward the door and the outside.  
Trinity followed Anwar outside, she looked to Maxxie rushing over to him, "Come on Maxxie..."

"Trini, I told him, I can't not until, well..." his eyes going over Anwar's.

Trinity sighed, "But food, music, bad yes, but it's Anwar, you two are like, Bromance man!"

"Please, Maxxie?" Anwar asked him softly, looking over his best friend. Before looking back to the party.

Istiak walked out looking from Trinity to Maxxie, "Maxxie what are you doing out here?" he asked looking confused.

Maxxie glanced from Anwar to his father, "I'm..." he stuttered.

"I mean Bibi made a Lamb Kalahari, just the way you like it, not too hot..." Istiak said while looking over Maxxie.

Trinity glanced to Maxxie, "I'm Gay!" he said quickly, his eyes focused on Anwar behind his father.

Anwar winced, looking at the back of his Fathers head, waiting for him to completely freak out. "Shall we all go inside?" Istiak said looking back toward the door.  
"Dad... Maxxie is Gay." Anwar said quickly making sure his Father heard it.  
Istiak looked around from Anwar to Trinity and finally to Maxxie, "It's a fucking stupid messed up world. I've got my God. He speaks to me everyday. Some things I just can't work out so I leave them be, okay? Even if I think they're wrong, because I know someday he'll make me understand. I've got that trust. It's called belief. I'm a lucky man." He nodded seriously, before brushing aside his son, going into the sports club.

"See that wasn't too hard," Trinity looked from Maxxie to Anwar, "So can we all go back inside, I am freezing my knickers off out here," her eyes going to the door, "Mmm Chicken Korma, here I come..." she walked back into the party.

Maxxie laughed, "I think she's got a point," he laughed, "Hey Chris, you're just in time," he looked over him, "where you been?"

"Oh, I had to get something..." He nodded putting his hand into his pocket the other around Anwar.

"Yeah, Anwar's mum made Lamb Kalahari..." Maxxie laughed while putting his arm around Anwar.

Anwar brought his arm around Maxxie, feeling much better about the fact that his dad knew he was Gay and didn't seem to really mind.  
"When you say, had to get something, Chris it makes me wonder." Anwar pointed out casually while laughing.

Chris glanced over Anwar, "Seriously," He focused on the party, he glanced to Allison with Michelle and Jal. "Anwar, seriously the music needs fixing..."

"I think we can fix it," Maxxie wiggled his eyebrow, he thought about it, then he knew something in Chris was going to make a plan.

"It's my Uncle, I know..." Anwar looked to his Uncle attempting to DJ and grope a lady at the same time. He face palmed.  
"Loving the party Anwar!" Michelle laughed holding up her glass of orange and personally mixed Vodka.  
Before looking back to Allison and Jal.  
Allison looked around, trying to spot Trinity. "I should find my twin," she stood up, seeing Tony and Sid were nowhere to be seen yet.

"Check the food table," Maxxie pointed out, "I swear she's in love with Anwar's mother..." he pointed out.

Trinity putting more Chicken Korma onto a plate, "So you used real coconut milk?" she asked Bibi who was standing beside her.

"Yes, if you want I can always help you." Bibi smiled, she looked over to Anwar, Maxxie and Chris. "Anwar, you have such lovely friends." she waved with a smile.

"Thanks mom! I try!" Anwar waved back to his mom with a bigger smile. Before looking back to his friends.  
"I knew you'd be here - That and Maxxie pointed me in your direction." Allison grinned coming to stand beside Trinity. "Everything looks really lovely Misses Kharral." She smiled.

"You two are very lovely young ladies, Anwar tells me, you are twins," she laughed, "Well I am going to fix some things." Bibi walked away.

Trinity smiled to Allison, "Well, I am here, you know, Chris is there." She pointed over to the dance floor.

Chris looked to the desks, "Hey, song request..." his voice low.

"What is the song?" Anwar's pervy uncle asked looking over to Chris standing in front of him.

Chris cleared his throat, "Speedwagon, I can't fight this feeling..." His voice was low.

"Oh I like this one," The music cut off quickly, everyone in the hall went quiet, Chris turned around.

"Mic, would be nice..." Chris pointed out, he felt the mic placed in his hand as the song started to play.

Allison had turned when everything had gone silent, she didn't fully understand why, until her eyes caught sight of Chris. Standing with a microphone, her eyebrows knitting together. "What the hell..." She whispered to herself.  
Michelle tilting her head, watching Chris, wondering what the hell he was doing.

The song started to play, Chris kept looking to everyone, "Allison," His voice was smooth into the mic, his eyes focused on her looking confused across the hall, "See when I first meet you, I never knew you'd be that girl." He spoke; the song was playing softly in the background. "Allison, Alli..." he kept his eyes on her. "You're more than my sex bunny..."

Trinity covered her face, she was trying to hide her face as she was laughing, she knew this was something Chris didn't make a habit of doing.

Allison had gone red, biting her lower lip with her tooth carefully, before grinning. She kept watching Chris, while carefully shifting passed people getting closer to him.  
Michelle had laughed over the sex bunny comment. "Awh, that's sweet." She whispered to Jal.

"So Allison, I have to ask you," He got down on one knee as the chorus of the song started to kick in.

Trinity was covering her mouth looking from Allison to Chris; he was on one knee, his hand going into his pocket. "Oh, My, Fuck!"

Maxxie standing between Allison and Trinity looked shocked, "Chris, seriously..." he kept staring to the box in Chris's hand.

"No fucking way!" Michelle said watching Chris holding the box now, looking wide eyed. Anwar's jaw had dropped. "Oh no way." He watched, as Allison was looking still confused and a nervous glimmer in her eyes. Anwar pushed her forward so she was beyond the crowd of people, standing in front of Chris.

Opening the box, inside was a cock ring with a vibrating bead, "Allison, will you be my serious Girlfriend...?" he asked with complete serious.

Trinity and Maxxie both stared at the cock ring, it was weird, it was completely shocked by Chris's surprised.

Allison felt a relief wash over her, before she smiled brightly, looking from the cock ring to Chris, "Of course I will!" She felt herself wrapping her arms around him, laughing softly.  
"That was, beautiful." Michelle being hormonal was almost crying. She started clapping.

Jal kept looking from Chris to the cock ring, finally her eyes falling onto Allison, "and they say that romance is dead..." Her voice was light.

"I love how this is the most romantic gesture ever..." Trinity glanced to Maxxie, "I am all alone..." she exhaled brushing her hands under her eyes.

Chris kept looking to Allison, "Babe, I don't ever want to have sex with another girl," he pointed, "This tongue, only will pleasure you..." He wiggled his eyebrow sexually.

Allison burst out laughing, "Oh Chris, that is ALL I've ever wanted." She brought herself to kiss him deeply, holding the sides of his face.  
Anwar looked over Trinity. Before seeing Sid walking into the party.

Trinity watched as Sid walked into the party, but he walked over to her. "Have you seen Cassie?" he asked her while feeling confused.

"No, I've not see her," Trinity looked to Allison and Chris, "But then everyone is focused on the sceptical of Chris and Alli." her eyes going back, "why?"

"Nothing," Sid inhaled, "I just, got this letter, Tony gave me it," He exhaled, "I need to find her, before it's too late."

"Speaking of Tony, where is he?" she asked softly.

Sid inhaled, "Erm, he's with Effy with my Dad's car," he pointed out quietly, "I've gotta take a leak." he spoke pointing away.

"Erm, Trini you're mobile is ringing." Anwar pointed out before listening to it stopping. "Oh, too late." He glanced around, the music staring back to Disco. "Ugh!" Anwar put his hands up into the air.  
_"Trinity, I gotta talk to you._ Tony said leaving a message on her voicemail.  
"Dad, this music sucks." Anwar looked over his Father. His dad looked serious.

"No, this is very good music. You teenagers just don't know good music." He walked off.

Trinity glanced over her new pink Nokia 5700, She placed her phone to her ear listening over the message, "fuck!" she walked into a toilets. Dialling Tony's number quickly moving around the bathroom. "Tony..." she said into the phone calmly.

Standing outside, Tony kept looking around, his tiny silver cell phone against his ear, hearing static. "Trinity, I've gotta tell you." He kept getting cut off through the static, looking forward, trying to keep collected he started walking down a walkway.

"Tony, you're breaking up on me," Trinity tried to listen carefully, "Tony, I can't hear you..." She now moved closer the sinks looking over herself in the mirror, her hand carefully holding the phone closer to her ear, quickly checking the signal, it wasn't her phone.

"What? Hold on..." Tony shifted, standing on the edge of the sidewalk. "Can you hear me now? Tini..." He slipped his hand into his pocket. "I want you to know that, I, I really like you." He kept hoping his phone was working properly the static dying down.

Trinity sighed, her head resting against a wall, "Tony, I like you too, I really do, I've never felt anything about a guy, like you," she slowly walked away from the wall, "but Tony, I need to see you."

"What? I can't hear you? Trini!" He said her voice had broken up as she was speaking. "Trinity, I want to give US a chance if, if you... If you'd like?" Tony asked stepping off the side walk, not paying attention to anything until he felt pain, everywhere across his body. Unsure of what just happened, his focus up on the night sky.  
Effy's eyes going wide, screamed. "Tony!" She started running toward him. "Tony! No!" She screamed.

The phone cut off, "Tony," Her voice kept whining, "Tony, Tony..." her eyes kept looking to the phone, her eyes going to the door, quickly she ran, "Alli!" she called, her eyes kept focused. "Allison." Seeing her sister with Chris dancing, "Something, Wrong, something." she swallowed.

Chris looked over her eyes, "What's wrong?" he held Trinity's arms.

"No, don't, Alli, please..." Trinity's eyes were wide, "something, Tony, phone died, something wrong..."

Allison was looking over her sister, quickly. "Trinity." She said looking into her eyes. "Calm down, it's okay." She looked at Chris before carefully putting her hands on Trinity's shoulders. "We'll figure out what happened." Her eyes focusing deeply into her sisters, seeing something had disturbed her. "What did you hear?"

"I, I," Trinity inhaled, "I heard something, I don't know..." Her voice broke down while looking to her sister's eyes. "Sorry, it..." she moved her head, "Is that a siren?"

Jal rushed over to Chris, Allison and Trinity, "It's a ambulance, it's going," she looked to the door.

Maxxie looked worried, "We've gotta check it out."

Anwar was pulling a jacket on, watching the lights flashing across the window. "Come on guys!" He opened the front door quickly.  
Allison kept looking over Trinity, touching the side of her sister's face, "Everything will be okay." She said in a low voice, but listening to the Ambulance's sirens gave her an uneasy feeling. "Do you want to stay here - or go check it out?" She asked Trinity, the look in her own eyes that she'd not leave her sister's side.

"I'll," Trinity kept looking forward, "I think I'll stay here, see if Tony calls me back," her eyes focused on the phone in her hands, "I'll wait." Sitting down on a bar stood Trinity kept still staring at her phone.

Jal rushing before everyone, she glanced to the bus pulled over, the ambulance, "Oh God..." she covered her mouth.

Maxxie stopped behind her, he looked to Effy crying hard, a stretcher had Tony on it, he was out of it, but it was hard to know if he was dead or alive, or even dying.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Anwar said, looking at Tony and the medic's around him, seeing Effy still on the pavement, sobbing.  
"Effy!" Michelle said seeing Tony's little sister, her heart was breaking seeing Tony like that, "Oh Effy." Michelle whispered, getting onto her knees pulling the girl into a tight hug.  
"What do we tell Trini? Man!" Anwar looked at Jal and Maxxie.

Jal kept looking from Effy, to Michelle, the ambulance taking Tony to the hospital, her eyes welling up, "Chris," she looked to see he'd walked from the Sports club, his eyes to the ambulance.

"Trini, she's waiting for Tony to call her back," his voice low, "He was on the phone, it got disconnected." His voice was low; his eyes kept looking over the scene.

Michelle rubbing Effy's shoulders, carefully pulled Effy into a standing position. "I'm going to call Tony's parents, get them to come get Effy." She pulled her cell phone out.  
Anwar turned, seeing Allison had been behind them. "Alli, what should we do?" Anwar looked lost.  
Allison stared on to the distance as the ambulance grew farther and farther away. "I have to tell her." Her voice was low.

Chris placed an arm around Allison, "Come on Babe," he whispered, "I'll tell her with you." For a second he kept holding Allison.

Maxxie nodded, "I'll come with you too," He looked to the Ambulance driving away, "I mean, we've gotta," he kept thinking of Tony, "Oh, this is horrible."

Sighing, Allison lent into Chris for a moment, as they all started walking back. Anwar was beside Maxxie. "We've gotta stick together, yeah?" Anwar asked carefully.  
He was scared the group would start to crumble and break apart.  
"Together." Allison nodded; her stomach felt twisty, thinking about breaking this to Trinity.

Trinity kept glancing over her phone, her eyes kept focused over the screen, glancing up to see Maxxie walking into empty sports club. "Guys..."

Chris still holding onto Allison, "Trinity," he spoke her name as careful as he could.

"Guys..." her voice repeated again.

Maxxie glanced from Anwar to Allison, back to Chris, "Trini..."

"What's wrong?" Trinity kept looking over her friends, "Just tell me straight."

Allison slowly stepped away from Chris to stand in front of her sister. Looking at her. "Trinity." She said softly. "There's been, an accident." She kept her voice level. Focused onto her sister. "Tony, he's, been hurt." She let out slowly.  
Anwar wincing looked over Trinity watching her expression.

Maxxie watched as Trinity slowly stepped back, "No," her head shook from left to right, "He was on the phone, we was planning, to, we're going to..." she held her hair. "Fuck!"

"Trini," Maxxie went to touch her, he stepped back seeing her eyes.

Bibi stepped out from the kitchen area, "You said Tony, he was hurt?" Her voice was upset, "Tell me?"

"Tony got into an accident mom." Anwar looked from Trinity to his mother, feeling very not happy on his Birthday. "That was the ambulance that went by." He whispered.  
Allison keeping still in front of Trinity, "Hon." She was still, "I'm sorry." She brushed her hand against Trinity's shoulder.

Trinity got to her feet trying to think if she was going to handle it. "I need to, go," she walked towards the door placing her phone into her bra.

Maxxie kept standing beside Allison with a small sigh, "Should we leave her own?"

"I... I, no." Allison shook her head softly. "I'll tend to her, I know her..." Allison started to follow behind her twin sister.

Trinity walked down the street, she sat down on a bench while trying to think of how the night was meant to have gone, but it didn't work out the way she'd planned. Taking her phone out she glanced over the time, looking up to the night sky, finally to her left seeing Allison making her way over. "Hey..."

"Hi." Allison said softly, her hands in her pockets and she came to stand beside the bench looking down upon Trinity. "I'm sorry." She kept the same tone. The night air was crisp.

"Alli," Trinity glanced up to her sister, placing her phone on the side beside her, "I mean, it's nice to say that, but it's not gonna change the fact," she paused, "I mean, what happened, he was in an accident," she laughed, "He was on the phone, we were talking, he got cut off."

"I know saying it isn't going to change anything." Allison came to sit down beside Trinity, sitting on her leg so she was facing her sister who was still looking forward, "What were you two talking about?" She asked calmly.

"I kinda," Trinity inhaled, "We wanted to start seeing each other, like dating." She laughed, "Yeah, funny, mean dating, not just casual sex." Her eyes were looking to her feet.

"He'll be okay, you two will be a cute couple, Trini and Tony." She nodded, leaning her arm against the top of the bench, resting the side of her head on her arm. She reached out, brushing a piece of her twin's hair back.

Trinity laughed, "I didn't even think of that," Her voice was slow, her eyes going to her sister's eyes. "I want to go home," She got to her feet, "Can we just go home?"

"Of course we can." Allison stood up after her sister did. "If you'd like, we could make a tent out of the bed covers like we use to do as kids and 'camp out' together?" She offered calmly.

Getting to her feet, she put her phone back into her bra, "Cool." Taking her hand, she held it to Allison with another hand brushing under her eye; she just had to wait for information.

Taking Trinity's hand, Allison glanced up to the star filled sky, in hopes that everything would be all right with Tony.  
The two of them started walking back toward their place. Allison unlocking the door letting Trinity inside before she walked in herself.

Jim kept looking to the room; Tony had been in surgery five hours so far. The Doctors were giving them facts, the facts they weren't ready to deal with it. "Anthea..." He looked to his wife, "Why don't you take Effy home." He looked to the door where the Doctor had come from, He knew no news was good news, but no news wasn't making it easier for him to relax.

Anthea with blood shot eyes and bags under them, blowing her nose into a tissue, looked over her Husband. "I...I ... I can't." Her voice cracked when she spoke, she kept looking at the two closed large double doors were several Doctor's were working on her baby boy.

Jim looked to Effy curled up sleeping, "It's not going to be a good place for her to be, not after." He glanced to the doors as it opened again. "Anything?" He said to the doctor now.

"We've gotten him stable," he glanced from father to mother, " He's suffered a Subdural Hematoma..." He looked serious, "We've controlled and stopped the bleed, but right now, he's in a coma," he exhaled.

"A Coma, but he's going to wake up?" Jim felt himself trying to control his temper.

The Doctor kept looking from Father to Mother, not sure what to say.

Anthea broken down harder, warm salty tears kept falling from her tired eyes. "My baby boy!" She sobbed looking at her husband; her arms seemed to fling themselves around him, sobbing. "Jim! My baby!" She whimpered.  
Effy who hadn't so much been sleeping, but trying not to look her mother and father in the eyes, kept thinking about her big brother, the person she found to be her Role Model, the one person in her family she could say she truly loved.

"So you're saying he might not wake up?" Jim kept a serious tone, he didn't want to be mean, but he couldn't break down either, he had to be the strong one.

The Doctor kept a straight face, "We're saying, that the longer he is in the coma, the less chance he has of coming out of this the same person."

Jim's jaw set in a tense lock, "You're telling me, if he wakes up, he won't even be our son?" His voice strained as it came out of his mouth.

The Doctor watching Jim kept a very calm exterior, however inside he hated this part of his job. "I think the main part right now, is to focus on that Anthony is stable and his brain function is active. Which gives us a better chance of him waking up, however both of you need to, prepare yourselves that he might not be the same. He might not remember, he might forget the recent happenings in his life. But we can't surely know until he wakes up."

Jim clenched his fist, "So he's going to wake up, he's not going to remember," Jim pushed himself walking away. "Fuck!" he kicked a bin over before feeling the anger, "What the fuck," he snapped pulling at his head. "Fucking wanking shit, walking in the fucking road!"

"Jim! Please!" Anthea begged her husband, feeling more stress piling up on top of her.  
The Doctor looking from Anthea to Jim, remained still. "Can I see him? Can I see my baby?" Anthea pleaded with the Doctor.  
Nodding, "Of course, it'll just be a few minutes while they prep him into a recovery room."

Jim exhaled, "I'm sorry, it's just," He laughed, "Out of the reasons in my mind for Tony being here, well, this wasn't it." He waved a hand, "Stabbed by an angry girl, killed by someone who he'd fucked over." He kept still, "But hit by a fucking bus!"

Anthea still had tears running down her face that she tried to dry with a tissue. "Not the time to make light up the situation!" She sobbed rushing off down the hallway toward the Intensive Care Recovery Hallway.

Jim nodded, "sorry, it's just, my son, was hit, by, a fucking bus!" His voice snapped, "I'm sorry if I can't take that in, it's just, I can't." He waved, "I'm sorry Anthea, I need some air, if you see him, I'll be driving around, call me when you need me." He walked out of the hospital feeling sick to his stomach.


	10. Sleep

**Chapter ten**  
_Sleep_

"Trini, ... Hey, Trini." Allison whispered softly, nudging her sister that was asleep beside her in the tent bed. Holding her sisters pink Nokia cell phone Anthea was waiting on the other line. Effy had told her to call Trinity, not Michelle. "Tony's moms on the phone."

Trinity rolled on her bed, she'd just fallen to sleep, her hands were playing carefully into her hair, "What?" She asked trying to keep herself focused, her eyes over Allison's standing dressed next to her bed. "How long have I been sleep?" she asked quickly.

"Not that long, sorry to wake you up, but... Tony's mom. She wants to... Talk to you." She held the phone out toward her sister, biting the corner of her lip with her tooth.

Moving on the bed, Trinity took the phone, she'd not really spoken to Tony's parents, her eyes blinking through her thoughts. "Hello..." she whispered into the phone feeling confused why Tony's mother would be calling her.

Anthea felt herself freezing on the other end, she didn't know this girl, she knew Michelle but Effy was silently insistent on her calling Trinity. "Trinity? Right... This is Tony's mom." Her voice was cracking again, trying not to cry. "You were friends right?" She was almost bawling.

"Yes, we are," Trinity moved on the bed sitting up, her hands going through her hair, it was a tangle mass on her head, "We was speaking when, at the, he was talking to me on the phone." her voice trying hard to get it out right.

"Oh, oh..." Anthea sniffed loudly. "Sorry." She tried to keep her calm, as her other hand held onto her baby boy's who was lying unaware of his surroundings. "I just thought, you should... You should know, he suffered a Sub- Sub... " She took a breath, "Subdural Hematoma - He's in a..." She broke down over the phone, "Coma."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Trinity moved on the bed getting into a more upright sitting position. "He's going to be okay, I mean, coma aside, he's." Trinity brushed her hair aside, "when can I come and visit?"

"When ever you'd like! I bet he'd be glad to have a friend - I'd like that, yes. He would." She blew her nose trying not to sound rude over the phone, tossing the tissue; she brushed her fingers against Tony's. Hoping he'd wake up.

Trinity exhaled, "well, I will come visit, I just need to get some sleep," her voice was rough, her head was still spinning, she didn't know what else to say. "Just know I am thinking of him..." Was all Trinity could say before hanging up the phone placing it beside her bed. "Jesus..."

"Not good." Allison said with a flat tone, she'd heard his mother over the phone talking and sobbing. "It's Tony, he'll be okay." Allison kept telling herself that at least. "You wanna lay back? I'll cover you again?" She looked to the blankets on her sister's bed in a mess.

Trinity inhaled, "He's in a coma, he had a Subdural Hematoma." Her hands brushed over her face looking to the bed, "I feel like," she exhaled, "I'll just sleep for a little bit."

"Okay." Allison said softly, she was beside her sister; she kissed the side of her cheek. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Wearing a long white T-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a plate, her face free from make up for once. Her blue and white stripe leggings stopping at her calves. Trinity stepped into the hospital ward where Tony was, she felt her hands playing with her tote bag, she glanced around feeling lose, her eyes side glanced to Allison, "I don't think this is a good idea..." Her voice trailed off lightly.

Before Allison standing beside her sister in a simple pair of blue jeans and a pull over sweater could say anything. "I you friends of Mister Stonem's?" A nurse asked behind them with a polite voice.  
"We are." Allison said speaking for the both of them.  
"Oh, I'm sure he'd be happy to see his friends." She nodded urging them to go inside.

Trinity twirled her fingers together, "Erm, can you tell me, where?" Her voice kept soft, trying to not think of what Tony was going to look like, for a second her eyes feel on her sister, "you know, you didn't have to come with me."

"No, but what kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" She pointed out before the nurse pointed down the hallway. "Very end of the hall, last door to the right."

"Thank you," Trinity started to walk to the end of the hall, looking to the door to the right. "This is it." Her eyes looked over Allison placing her hand on the handle, she pushed the door, nothing happened. "Pull!" she slapped her forehead opening the door.

Tony's room was empty of people except Tony himself who lay asleep un-aware of most of the goings on. The steady beeps of Machines were going. Allison coming into the room behind her sister, looked over Tony.

Trinity walked slowly over to the bed, there was a chair beside it, sitting down. "Hey Tony," she whispered carefully. "You're kinda comatose right now, so I don't know if you can hear me." She glanced to Allison beside her. "But I am here, to, well, see you," Her hand reached out taking Tony's in hers feeling her stomach tighten.

"You know, Doctors say their conscience isn't there but their sub-conscience is and they can hear you." Allison nodded sitting on the arm of the chair her sister was sitting on, she kept looking over Tony. "Hi Ton." She gave him a small wave whether he knew it or not.

Trinity turned to look at Allison, "Yeah, I heard that," her eyes slowly going to Tony's face, she brushed her hand over his cheek, "You know, when I first saw Tony," she inhaled, "I thought he was so charming," she licked her lip, "He's an amazing kisser."

Allison smiled, "I'm sure he'll be glad to know he was able to please you in the kissing department." She hand brushed her sisters back.

Trinity laughed, "well, it was pretty much the only thing we got to, well," she paused while thinking about the trip to Russia, "I don't want to get into too many details.

"No, I think you're all ready here." Allison slowly nodded, watching the steady up and down lines on the heart monitor and the beeping to follow as Tony lay still.

"Do you think?" Trinity started, "If," she couldn't finish it, "Tony, you know, you shouldn't have been," she brushed her hand over his face looking over Tony's face, "I wished I didn't call you back."

"This isn't your fault Trini, you know that... Right?" Allison touched her sisters back with a calm expression.  
"Not my fault," Trinity laughed, "Well, I don't know, maybe it wasn't, maybe it was." She closed her eyes resting her forehead on Tony's hand, "all I know, is I called him back, because I wanted him to know," she exhaled slowly, "I wanted him to know I wanted him, because, I needed him."

"He knows, he knows and he needs you too. He called you first, remember." Allison nodded, looking at Tony before looking at her sister.

Slowly lifting her head, she glanced over Allison, "So, have you seen Chris, I mean, since the whole cock ring," Her eyes watching her sister closely, "Plus why a cock ring?"

"Why don't you," She paused, "Never mind," she pointed to the window seeing Chris, Anwar, Maxxie and Sid walking into the room. "Hey guys..." Trinity waved quickly.

Sid exhaled looking over Tony in the bed, "He's really," He couldn't finish it looking like a ghost.

"He's still alive, just, taking a very deep sleep." Trinity kept looking over Tony's face.

Maxxie nodded, "He'll come out of it," His eyes focused on Trinity's.

Chris sighed, "Hey love," He pulled his arms around Allison giving her a hug, "you alright?"

"Poor Ton." Anwar whispered, standing at the foot of Tony's bed looking lost within himself, Tony just laying there unmoving though he was still alive, it was freaking Anwar out.  
Putting her arms around Chris, Allison sighed, "Mmm-hmm." Her voice light, in the moment closing her eyes, glad Chris was with her and not in Tony's situation.

"So, what's going to happen?" Sid asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching Tony, it was weird, a few hours ago Tony was helping him fix his relationship with Cassie, then he heard he got hit by a bus.

Maxxie sitting on the other side of the bed watching Tony's monitor, he kept track of each beep, his eyes focused, but not really paying attention. "He'll wake up, some point, he'll have to way up." Trinity kept holding Tony's hand.

Chris focused on his friend, he didn't much have a liking to hospitals, "so, when is he going to wake up?"  
"Soon, I hope." Anwar was holding onto the end frame on the hospital bed. "He can hear us right? I mean - do you think he knows we are here...?" Anwar looked among his friends.  
"He knows." Allison nodded, "he knows we'll be here for him when he wakes up."

"If he is listening, he'd be telling Anwar to stop sounding freaked out!" Chris laughed, "I mean, he's not a potential zombie, going to jump up and kill us all..." He backed away from the bed a little, "I mean, Zombies are not real..."

"Chris, people don't get zombie virus from being hit by a bus," Trinity laughed, "plus, he isn't going to hurt anyone." Her hand kept hold of his. "It's a chance, when he wakes up, he might not know any of us."

Sid froze, "what you mean?" He glanced over his best friend, he didn't like the feeling, it was killing him.

Sighing and rubbing her forehead, Allison looked at Sid before looking around to everyone in the room, "The thing about a Subdural Hematoma is when your friend wakes up, he might not remember very much of the recent history - or for that matter the past." A Doctor was standing behind all of the teenagers in the room.  
"A Sub-what?" Anwar looked lost, still trying not to worry about Tony, but it was hard.  
Allison was looking to Anwar. "Subdural Hematoma, its when blood collects at the top of the head." She nodded slowly.  
"Ohh..." Anwar muttered.

"I kinda looked it up when I couldn't sleep," Trinity whispered to herself more than anyone else.

Maxxie rubbed Trinity's shoulders, "Well, when he wakes up, we'll all be there, to remind him, of..." He stopped, "do we really want to remind him that he was a complete Arsehole...?"

Sid glanced over Tony's face, "I don't think he was all Arsehole, sometimes he surprised me."

"He was nice, a nice arsehole." Anwar looked at Tony before looking at Sid.  
"If he doesn't remember, he'll probably want too and we can't lie to him - I mean a lot of people know of Tony Stonem he won't be able to run from the past whether he remembers it or not." Allison sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to be there," Trinity glanced back to Chris who was rubbing Allison's shoulders.

Maxxie kept looking to Tony, "you know, we've all gotta find a way," He started, "Find a way to wake him up."

"Yeah, he'll wake up before we know it," Sid kept looking to Tony was still, keeping everything still in his mind.

"Maybe we could... Shock him into waking up? Tell him fucked up stories." Anwar tried to suggest before he laughed at the thought.

"That can be a last resort," Trinity kept looking over Tony, turning to look at Allison and Chris, "you know, you guys, really made Michelle cry."

Maxxie rolled his eyes, "well, she'd just trying to work out if she'll ever move on," He shrugged.

Sid kept focused on Tony looking around to the sound of Michelle's name, "Well, yeah, she's never been single for longer than five seconds, before..."

Allison let out a short but evil laugh, before clearing her throat glancing around. "Well... It's true!" She saw the look Anwar was giving her. Shaking his head, Anwar laughed.

"Well, it's going to be a while," Maxxie kept looking over Allison, "plus you know, it's like your honeymoon period, shouldn't you two be, well..." He started to wiggle his eyebrows.

Trinity laughed, Chris staring to Maxxie, "Yeah, well," He pointed out, "We are more than just two people having lots of passionate sex!"

"No, you're two people, who happen to love each other, who have lots of kinky sex..." Trinity laughed.

Allison pointed her Index finger out to Trinity, "That! Might be true, very... Very true." She was nodding now, "but keep it on the down low." She whispered.  
"Because none of us, actually you know, knew." Anwar laughed.

Chris pulled his serious face, "I would like, if you all respect my girl," he now pointed to all their faces.

"Chris, Monkey man, love," Trinity sighed, "She's my mole butt dimple diamond sister, I'll say what I wanna..." Her tongue poked out with a cheeky expression on her face.

Maxxie laughed, "Mole butt...?"

Sid glanced over Allison, "Mole Butt?"

Staring narrow eyed at Trinity, Allison looked dark. "Tiny mole, TINY mole, on my ass, left ASS cheek if you need to know!" She crossed her arms quickly, before smirking.  
Anwar's jaw dropped quickly, "Really?" He didn't believe her, well he believed her but he wanted proof. "I think I need proof."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chris held his hands up, "No one, I mean, no one is going to see my girlfriend's arse," He now glanced over Trinity, "Being identical do you have it too?"

"No!" Trinity snapped, "I don't have a mole on my arse," now looking back to Allison, "Also, you loved that mole, so stop that face..." Her hand waving around Allison, "also, you two, call it the love button," Her eyes turned to the other guys, "They are loud and our walls are thin!"

Anwar looking from Trinity to Allison and Chris had wide eyes. "Dude." Was all he could say, before managing to speak more. "Do you two like... Ever stop having sex?" He wondered.  
Allison grinned, "Obviously, we aren't doing it now..." She pointed out, while brushing her fingers into her hair. "Don't diss the love button, baby." She nodded with sparkling evil eyes.

Maxxie sighed, "Anwar, undiscovered by you, is the fact, sex is good. And people don't have the need to be at it twenty four seven."

"That's a shit loud of bodily fluid exchange, not to mention the friction burn, plus the fact of well," Trinity stopped talking, "I'll just shh now."

Sid stared, "What's with the crazy?" his eyes moved from Tony again to Trinity.

"Hard for me to sleep, nothing big," Her eyes now going to Allison, "I think if it's okay, I need to smoke something."

Nodding, Allison reached into her oversized sweater to her bra, taking out her tin; she held it out to Trinity. "If you like, there is a little park across the street." She tilted her head out the tiny window in Tony's room.  
Anwar looking at Maxxie, stuck his tongue out at him, "I know people don't have to do it, twenty-four - Seven!"

Trinity nodded, "Yeah, just need some thinking time," her eyes going to everyone, "I do love you guys, just, really weird." Her hand took a smoke walking away.

Sid kept looking to Tony, coming randomly in and out of the conversation; he couldn't focus on anything but the best friend who needed him.

Maxxie tapped Anwar, "Wanna go check out the nurse's station?" He kept thinking maybe Sid needed time alone with Tony.

Chris with a smirk, "you know the room next door is empty," His eyebrow wiggled to her with a suggestiveness that couldn't be any more obvious to what he wanted to do.

Watching Sid for a long moment, before Allison laughed. "So we could... Play Doctor?" Allison's eyes glittered while looking up at Chris, her hand finding his, leading the way from the hospital room.  
Anwar nodding looking over Maxxie, "Yeah - lets go, check out the nursing station!" He grinned heading toward the door.

Chris working in the kitchen, he kept glancing to Allison behind him, she was at the kitchen table while he worked his pasta magic. "so, it's been two weeks..." He turned looking over Allison Rolling spliffs up. "All Trinity seems to do is," He glanced to the kitchen door carefully, "Sleep, sometimes eats, smokes, goes to the hospital, stays there until late," he kept focused on the door, "then comes home and sleeps." Chris didn't much like it; "I think we should take her to a party."

Holding the white rolling paper in her right hand, Allison carefully put the right amount of perfectly ground weed across the centre before using both hands to roll it carefully.  
Before looking at Chris, "we could - try to take her to a party." She exhaled a sigh, putting the perfect joint down in a pile with the others, taking a break for a moment. "But I doubt she'd want to go, we'd have to drag her there. She likes to spent her time with Tony, in case he wakes up." She rubbed her forehead, "And though its not healthy, I can't blame her."

Chris sighed, "Yeah, but I just," He was feeling bad, he would go and see Tony, but every time he'd walk into that hospital, the memory of Peter would flood back to him, make him remember the pain, he didn't want to go there, plus it was the summer break, a whole two and a half months of no college.

"I know, I know." Allison held her hand up, picking up another rolling paper, while using her pinkie to brush the weed into a better pile. She kept thinking about Trinity and her behaviour lately, just a repeating routine. "I'll talk to her, get her to if not party, come out for a drink or something." She brought the paper to her mouth, licking the sticky part of the paper, folding it over carefully.

"Maybe invite that guy," Chris clicked his fingers, "I can't remember his name, but has a bald head and a Pit ball Terrier?" For a second he looked to the kitchen door seeing Trinity, "Oh, Hi Trini..."

"Daniel," Trinity slowly pulled a chair out from the kitchen table sitting down, "He's name is Daniel, and I'm not in the slightly bit interested," she picked up one of the neatly lit spliffs lighting it up. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Plus I told Maxxie, I can't go out, because I'm going to see Anthea and Jim for Sunday lunch tomorrow."

Allison made a facial expression that was hard to read. "I thought you were going to help me dye my hair tomorrow afternoon?" She brushed her fingers into her pink hair that she'd grown dull too, though unsure of what colour to dye it now. She knew she wanted it still outrageous and would make a split second pick at the store. "Never mind, I'll manage." She nodded.

For a second of exhaling, the fact Trinity's long hair, that hadn't been trimmed or bleached in a long while was having mousy brown rootage coming through, "Sorry, if you asked yesterday, I was out of it." Her fingers were flicking ash into the ashtray. "Chris, you're pasta's boiling dry..."

Chris snapped out of it quickly taking the pan off the head, "Ah fuck!" he glanced into the pan, lucky enough it hadn't burned on.

"Nah, its cool." Allison nodded, turning her head looking at the blue flame under the gas stove, before watching Chris. "What time is your lunch tomorrow?" Allison asked Trinity, before turning her head from Chris to look at her.

"Erm, I think it's at three, but I said I'd be there early," Trinity inhaled slowly, "Me and Effy are just, well," Trinity couldn't think of the right word, so just left it unfinished in the air.

Chris moved the pan onto the table now; it was a blob of over cooked pasta with red, which was the pasta stir in. "Hope you like it..."

Allison looking over the pot, a smile appeared across her face. "Awh' Chris it looks wonderful." She looked up at him for a moment. Her voice was soft and genuine. She picked up a fork, after carefully putting the rolled joints into a container to keep them safe.

Trinity got to her feet, "Nice attempt, but Chris," her hand placed on his shoulder, "Next time put a timer on."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, you wanna eat?" He asked looking into the pot digging a fork in taking a bit, "It's good!"

Trinity shook her head, "Na, not hungry, going to finish this, head to the late visiting hours, get some vending machine pot luck."

Chris watched her walking out of the door, digging the fork into the pan again, "Like I said, she needs some pills, some base and lots of people dancing on her like an orgy."

Laughing, Allison nodded, watching Trinity leave while carefully chewing the pasta and swallowing it before speaking, "Alas, Christopher, I must agree with you." She looked back at him.

Chris kept tucking into the blob, nodding, "so you call Maxxie, Anwar and Sid, I'll call Cas, Jal and Michelle..." He froze for a second, "It's kinda weird, you're more friends with the guys than with the girls."

"That's weird? I thought it was normal." Allison made a face, before shrugging one shoulder. "I don't know, I've always been friends with the guys more then the girls. Girls are highly annoying, especially the Lesbians with their Lesbians friends... Sometimes, I felt like an object." She realized she'd gone off on a ramble. "Right, sorry, Maxxie, Sidney and Anwar." She nodded.

"Well since you're dad is away, for like, how ever long book tour," Chris waved a hand, "We should throw Trinity a surprise party tomorrow night, she'll come home, and BAM!" Chris shouted quickly. "She'll be having fun before you know it."

Laughing softly at Chris, enthusiasm made Allison smile, "Yeah, okay that does sound like a good plan!"


	11. Bring on the Funk

**AN:** Hello all, I know this story has not been updated in forever, and Katt if you're reading this, I just want to say sorry, I've been pretty self involved, but I hope you like what I've added, and Well I can try and keep it updated for your amusement... Cos I love you that much...

* * *

**Chapter eleven**_  
Bring on the funk  
_

* * *

Trinity kept looking to the dinner table, she could only assume she was sitting at the spot Tony used to sit. "It's really nice to be here," her voice kept calm, "I mean, tomorrow, going to try and get some course work done."

"That's nice," Jim looked over to Anthea, "Effy's finally on summer holiday, what you planning to do with your time Eff?"

Anthea kept looking over Trinity, all of Tony's friends had been to the hospital several times, but not her, no she was there all the time it seemed.  
Anthea glanced to her daughter who was slowly playing with her fork, she glanced to her dad not saying anything, looking back to her plate with a small shrug.

Jim kept looking around the table, "So, you plan on going to the hospital tomorrow?" He kept focused on her, "I'm going to be travelling soon, work needing me."

"That seems nice," Trinity glanced to Anthea, "Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

Anthea nodded, "Yes, in the morning - but then I have to work the afternoon shift." Anthea sighed, wishing she could spend more time with her son, but work was something that needed to be done.

* * *

Chris kept looking around the living room, the DJ had set up, and music was starting to play. For a few moments looking to people starting to come through the front door, he kept thinking of how good the evening would be. "Alli!" Chris called quickly.

"Yes...?" Allison asked poking her head around the corner of a doorframe. She was setting up booze across the kitchen counter.

Chris looked over the different kind of drinks, "Well Babe, how many people did you invite?" He asked with a careful expression on his face, "Cos I told people to tell people..." He held hands up, "I didn't know who would turn up or not."

"I sent out a mass text, telling people to send out mass texts about the party." Allison looked over Chris, before looking to several new people coming in through the front door.  
Her freshly dyed hair was now Aqua blue and curly.

Chris moved closer to her, he brushed his hand around her stomach, "Well, you know how I love a party," He purred softly while feeling the sound of the base was making the walls start to pound and shake.

"I try to remember all the tiny details about you." She laughed softly, before carefully brushing her lips against his, kissing him for a moment.

Kissing her back Chris heard a throat being cleared, "Oh, Jal." He looked shocked, "Party in the living room..."

"I know, was getting me and Michelle a drink," she pointed to the counter, her eyes on Allison, "I like the hair," her attempt at being nice while picking up two bottle of blue WKD taking them away with her.

"Thanks..." Allison said while Jal was still around, "Her sincerity is overwhelming!" Allison said sarcastically rolling her eyes when Jal was completely gone. "Anwar!" Allison started laughing when Anwar walked into the house, wearing bright green shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Mate, I know I've worn some funny shit in my time," Chris pointed, "but you look naff mate." He now brushed a hand into Allison's hair, "you on the other hand, always make me look good," He grinned picking up a can of beer throwing it to Anwar.

Maxxie tutted, "Chris, sucking up, she's already your girlfriend, she knows you too well." He now glanced over Allison, "Looking very Bubble gum electric." He winked with a cheeky smile.

Winking at Maxxie, Allison grinned, "Why thank you kind Sir." She used a posh accent before laughing while Anwar cracked the beer can open.

"Well, what can I say," Maxxie winked, "You're awesome," He lightly kissed Allison's cheek.

Chris playfully glared, "Oi gay boy," He pointed, "Remember, she's mine."

"Oh no, Chris." Allison looked seriously at Chris while putting her arm around Maxxie, "Didn't you hear? I'm running off with the gay-lad! We were just... Meant to be!" Allison laughed

"Well with Trini in hospital all the time," Maxxie stepped closer to Allison placing a hand over her stomach, "Babe... please with you?"

"Maxxie!" Chris stepped back looking hurt and confused, his eyes going from Allison to Maxxie's feeling his face changing colours.

"Be my temporary Fag Hag until I get Trinity back?" He smiled wide.  
Laughing a brighter laugh, with a smile, "Oh! I thought you would never ask!" She tried to make her voice sound dramatic and happily upset. "Of course! I will be!" She nodded, laughing again.

Chris exhaled, "you know," He pointed, "You two nearly got me," He held out a joint for Maxxie.  
"Oh so nearly," Maxxie clicked taking the joint looking to Allison.

"Dang, well have to try harder next time Maxxie." Allison laughed, tilting her head as Anwar was trying to put the moves on a girl.

Maxxie found a lighter lighting up the joint, "Well, maybe next time love," He kissed Allison's cheek walking into the living room.

"Right," Chris kept looking to all the drinks moving them so the labels were showing correctly.

Looking down at her cell phone, Allison kept looking at the time, while looking out the living room. Waiting for Trinity to get back home while biting the corner of her lip.

Maxxie walking through the party, it felt weird. He thought for a second he was going to see Tony, and then he remembered that he was in a coma. "So Anwar, who's your latest victim?" his voice light hearted feeling odd about the whole party.

Turning away from staring at the crowd of people and looking over the blond headed boy. Anwar exhaled while biting his lip. "Is it possible, screwing is no longer that fun without Tony around to make snide remarks about the people I get with?" He sighed leaning back against the wall. "I mean - that black haired one over there." He pointed with his Index finger.

"She looks alright." Maxxie kept glancing over at the clock, watching Sid moving across the room.

"So where is the guest of honour, possibly sister?" He straightened his beanie out; he missed Cassie, but also missed how things were.

Maxxie inhaled, "Alli's in the kitchen with Chris, Trini is, well. I don't know."

"I texted her." Anwar shook his mobile phone but didn't look happy with the results. "Text was failed to deliver." He bit his lip, glancing out the living room window, his eyes looking up and down the dimly lit street in hopes Trinity was outside. "Should we go get her or something?"

Maxxie laughed, "Ever thought of paying a phone bill." Now flipping his own phone open, "also, she text asking if I wanted to hang out, she'll be here soon." He laughed, "but then kinda friend would I be to tell her I'm busy." He laughed darkly.

Sid shrugged, "Well it's seems like she's lost her," He tried to think of the right word to describe his friend, but it wasn't coming to him that easily. "Well you know what Trini is…"

"A firework, turned into a cheap sparkler. Without the spark." Maxxie glanced around the party, most of the people here not even sure who Trinity is, let alone know she was an amazing outgoing girl, but since Tony's been in his coma, she'd slowly lost her fire.

Anwar was quick to point to the door, "She's here!"

Maxxie turned to see Trinity standing in the hallway, "What the hell is going on?" Her voice confused, her hands were in her hoodie's pockets.

"Surprise!" Anwar waved his hands, but he could tell from the look on Trinity's face, she wasn't impressed, her eyes scanning the room, the many people in the house, the loud music, and also the lack of control.

Maxxie carefully walked over to his friend, he could see she wasn't very happy, "We thought you needed a cheer up…" His voice small, but it was hard for him to be heard over the noise, "You haven't been yourself lately."

Trinity stared at Maxxie, "Well consider that one of my best friends is in a coma, and it's my fault…" Her hands waved up in the air, "I have kinda been feeling like shit," she turned looking at all the people staring at her, "Sorry if I'm not really in the party mood." Turning on the balls of her feet she headed for the stairs.

It didn't take Trinity long to get to bedroom, falling onto her bed she pulled a pillow over head to drown out the music, she kept thinking of the past few weeks. How sleep didn't come easy when she kept having nightmares, how listening to Allison and Chris's love life wasn't making her life any easier.

"Hey sis," Allison poked her head into the room, she knew her sister wasn't the neatest of people, but her room looked like a complete mess, "Maxxie told me you've exiled yourself."

Trinity's head poked out from under the pillow, "A party!" Her voice rough, her face looked completely pale, "Seriously, after everything, you think a party would cheer me up!"

"Yes!" Allison rearranged herself on the corner of Trinity's bed, "You really need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Tony." Her voice sounding concern for her sister, she brushed a hand against her sister's back.

Allison noticed everything, it was easy to except her not sleeping well, even letting her appearance go a little unattended, but her sister not wanting to party, Allison knew something was seriously wrong.

"Well if he wasn't on the phone to me, if," Trinity turned to look at Allison, "How would you feel if something horrible happened to Chris and you couldn't help?"

Allison froze for a moment; she never wanted to think of such things, it was hard enough for her to imagine her life without Chris. She only just found him; she wasn't planning on losing him anytime soon. "I," Her voice dropped, "Trini you really need to get out of this funk."

Trinity rolled on her back, focused on her sister, "I called him," her voice shaken, but every time Trinity thought of that night, it made her stomach knot. "If I didn't call him back, he'd be at this party trying to bang some unknown girl to us."

"If Tony wasn't in that accident, he'd be with you," He hand brushed into her sister's hair, "And you wouldn't look like a hot mess…"

"Oh shut up!" Trinity brushed her hair away from his sister's grip, "But I know what you're trying to do, I'm just not in a party mood."

"Well if Tony could tell you what to do, what would he tell you?" Allison kept a serious face now, she knew she could be downstairs enjoying the party, but it wouldn't feel right without her sister.

Trinity sighed, "He'd tell me to enjoy myself," She gave in, but looking down at herself, she didn't look party ready, "Okay Alli, give me twenty minutes and I'll be down with the rest of you."

Allison jumped up, she felt some kind of accomplishment, "Good sis, I'll see you then." Lightly kissing her sister's cheek she jumped up, "But if you're not down, I'll just have to send Anwar up after you." She headed to the bedroom door, "And tomorrow we'll sort your roots out, they are just a horror movie to look at."

Trinity touched her hair, "I get the point." Moving off the bed, she watched her sister leaving her alone, her smile dropping off her face, she still didn't feel right about the party, but she really didn't want to let her friends down.


	12. Feeling this

**AN: **Hello my little friends, and By that I just mean hi!  
I know that I am the worlds worst updater, but hell, I am not perfect, but I had to write this, I wanted to get some smut into this part.  
So enjoy my Kitty...

* * *

**Chapter twelve  
**_Feeling this_

* * *

Sitting with her hair in dye, Trinity let out smoke with a sigh, "I can't believe I drank that much last night…" Her voice dropped, her free hand rested under her chin, focusing her attention onto her sister.

"Well, you turned your frown upside down…" Allison smiled placing a cup of coffee down in front of Trinity, she now sat down with her own looking to the clock. Chris was on a massive search for more pills, but Allison on the other hand kept her promise of re-dying her sister's hair. "Plus it was nice to see you having a good time."

"Yes, but I need to feel better before going to the hospital today," Trinity flicked more ash into the ashtray, "Plus I have to still pick my courses for term, I mean I've got a million Universities to apply for."

"Universities," Allison raised an eyebrow, "I mean seriously, you're really going to be thinking of uni?" Her hand reached across the table picking up the cigarette packet.

Trinity rolled her eyes, "Yes, I mean there is so much for me to do, plus it would be nice to maybe make a go of things on my own." Her eyes looked to the clock. "Also staring at the time isn't going to make the time go faster."

"I'm not watching the time," Allison got to her feet, her eyes still set on the clock. Like she was ever going to admit that she missed Chris, "I'm just keeping track of how long you've had the dye in…"

"Yes, but that is why we set an alarm…" Trinity waved her phone, "Plus you're going to have to admit it some time…"

"Admit what?" Allison folded her arms, her eyes finally fixated on Trinity.

Trinity broke into a big grin, "That you love Chris…"

"Shut it!" Allison lightly pushed her sister, "I am just," She paused, her mind trying to think of something to say, but was coming up empty handed, "Just shut it."

"Ohh, scary comeback." Trinity not stood up walking over to the fridge, "I mean, you act like being in love with him is going to be the end of the world."

Allison raised her eyebrow, "I'm just in no rush, and he's in no rush." Her fingers started to pick at a random freckle on her wrist, "I just think you are deflecting."

"Deflecting," Trinity shook her head, "I think that you want to act like I am deflecting, so you can be thinking you and Chris is just some lust filled teen thing, when in fact you're in love, you don't want to tell him." She looked over her phone, "Because you're scared you'll lose him."

"Oh you have no idea what you're talking about," Allison snapped her attention to the door, it was only the post, but she exhaled, "I just am having fun, so stop trying to rain on my parade."

"Right…" Trinity waved her phone now, "But before you have a complete bitch fit, can you at least rinse." Her eyes were wide while trying to pull of an innocent face.

Allison exhaled loudly, "Well, I might just forget how to work the hot and cold taps." She smirked heading towards the bathroom.

Trinity got to her feet, "Not funny!"

* * *

Trinity always found it awkward walking into the hospital alone, it was a combination of the cleaning products and old people smell mixed into one. The ICU was mainly old people, and yet Tony even having his own room didn't change the smell. So Trinity tried to head right to the right room, but always felt put off while walking the corridor with weeping families, along with the nurses who knew her as a regular visitor.

After quickly sanitizing her hands, Trinity walked into Tony's room. Like always Tony was hooked up to many machines, she let out a sigh of relief to see Sid was already there, so at least she had some company that wasn't Tony's mother.

"Hey," Trinity caught Sid's attention. The boy was sitting on the corner of Tony's bed, his black beanie on, mainly to cover the greasy hair.

He inhaled looking up to Trinity, "Changed the hair?" He asked. Their conversations never got too deep. Most of the time they'd both just sit and look at Tony willing him to come out of the coma.

"Yeah, you like?" She asked pulling a piece of red from the ice blonde, "Tony's favourite colour is red." She pointed out while sitting the other side of the bed looking over Tony's face.

Sid smiled, "Yeah, I guess…" He kept his voice low, "Trin," He exhaled, "Do you think he's going to even remember us?"

"I don't know," Her voice trailed off, "I did have an idea," She now reached into her Tote bag taking out a camera, "I was thinking we'd all record him a message, just saying our favourite memories of him." She placed the camera on the nightstand, "When he wakes up, it might help."

"Yeah," Sid looked over the camera then back to her face, "You didn't really enjoy last night did you?" His attention kept on her face, he knew it was hard for him to enjoy normal life without Tony, but then Tony was his best mate.

Trinity glanced over to the clock in the room, her hand playing with her bag for a few seconds; her eyes avoided Sid's. "I'm not really sure who I'm meant to be making happy." Her voice light, "I mean I won't stop blaming myself, but I feel worse when people see me this way." Her hand held up quickly, "I'm in a lose, lose situation that I can't get out of."

"I know the feeling," Sid brushed a hand over his head, "So, you got any plans tonight?"

"Not really," Trinity started, "Why?"

Sid shrugged, "Well being we're the people that visits Tony the most, I thought we could maybe get some dinner or something." He looked over her face, he wasn't making the come on, he was still very much crazy about Cassie.

"Sure." For the first time in a long time Trinity let a genuine smile slip, it wasn't her normal smile, but it wasn't the fake one she'd been putting on all night either. "Would be nice to get away from the house tonight, so you mind if I crash at yours?"

"Yeah, we can start on that project of yours." He reached over taking Trinity's hand. "I really wish you wouldn't blame yourself." He was being serious; "I mean knowing Tony he would of kept ringing you until you answered."

"How do you know that?" Trinity felt the warmth of Sid's hand rested over her own; she gave him a light sigh.

Sid kept watching her eyes, "Because," He started, he inhaled while quickly rubbing his jaw. "Because we were talking, when Tony was helping me find Cassie."

"What are you on about Sid?" Trinity looked confused, her hand playing with a piece of her hair nervously.

"He told me he wanted something better with you Trini," He looked back to Tony, his eyes studying over his face carefully, "He didn't want to fuck things up with you, like he did With Michelle."

Trinity was now staring at Tony, her hand holding onto his tightly, "You would never have fucked up," She spoke softly to Tony, her eyes kept wishing things were different from how they are now. "I think we both know that."

Sid sat silently, "You know, he will come out of it, he'll be Tony again."

Trinity didn't reply, she simply kept playing her hand over Tony's. She just wanted to him to wake and make everything right.

* * *

"Honey, the Monkey man's home!" Chris stepped into the house, the places looked clean, but he knew that Allison and Trinity spent a lot of time cleaning up.

Allison popping her head from the top of the stairs smiles, "Hey," She started to take the steps two at a time. "What took you so long?" She asked while checking him over, the last thing she wanted to do was give away that she really worries about him.

Chris grinned, "Babe I was just doing what I do best." He knew that there was so much he had to tell her, but as he never wanted to bring that burden onto her, he just took out a baggy of pills with a wink.

Allison studied over his face, it was happening, she didn't know why, but she felt like there was something he wasn't fully telling her. She wasn't going to push the subject, she didn't want to ruin a good thing. "My man…" she wrapped her hands around the nap of his neck leaning up to kiss him, her eyes closing lightly feeling his tongue run over hers, his kisses still made her stomach feel lighter than air.

Chris moved his hands down her back slowly. "So what time will Trini be home?" He purred while lightly kissing down her neck.

Allison started to breathe out soft sighs, her eyes still closed, "She's going to be crashing at Sid's tonight." Her whisper was soft, her hands moving to grab at his arse. "We've got the house all to ourselves."

With his hands working under her shirt, Chris felt good, but paused. "Trini is staying at Sid's?" He pulled back looking over Allison just to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Yeah, they're going to start a project to help Tony when he comes out of the coma," Her voice light, "But I don't think anything will happen like that Chris, it's Sid and Trini we're talking about."

"I suppose you're right," He brought the grin back to his face, "So all alone tonight…" He wiggled his eyebrows, "I think it's a good idea to skip the bedroom."

Allison laughed, "Oh, but first…" She reached over to the baggy, her eyes looking up to him so sweetly, "Can I?"

Chris snickered, "Well what's the magic word?" He opened the bag, with his index finger, he dipped it in taking out a small yellow pill."

Allison bit onto her lip lightly, "My Monkey man," She started off, "Bongo…" Her voice was seductive as Chris placed the pill on her tongue softly.

Leaning down, he now started to kiss her. Starting off softly, he built the pressure, his hands moving to the bottom of her night shorts, he brushed lightly against the fabric of her thong, he listened to the change in her breathing as he pushed the fabric aside. While moving his kisses to her neck again, he lightly ran a fingertip over her clit, as always her body reacted to his touch, he could feel her hand running down the front of his jeans, her eyes looking to the front door, nobody was coming home tonight.

Chris moving his free hand, he kept his touch feather light, knowing how to tease, he could feel Goosebumps rising on her stomach as he moved closer to the lace of her bra. Just every so gentle he felt her nipple ring under the lace, his thumb and index finger twisted it, he felt her gasp.

Allison felt like she was using everything to keep herself standing, his fingers working both her nipple and her clit at the same time, she was finding it harder to keep control of her breathe and her balance in check. "Chris…" Her moans of his name only made him tweak harder on her nipple ring, he moved his hands from her underwear, it moved around to her arse lifting her up, it wasn't long until they were in the kitchen placing her on the table.

Allison's eyes now focused dead on his, for a second Chris simply pulled his jeans with his boxers down, her eyes moving down his body.

For a second Allison went to get off the table, but Chris shook her head, there were now words to the look on his face, his hands moving over her short, pulling them down slowly.

Allison inhaled closing her eyes, the feeling of Chris's lips starting at her knee, they worked up her inner thigh, and with each movement of his tongue her heart raced twice the speed it should. Her head leaning back, taking in the excitement, the way Chris' tongue knew her too well, brushing in such a teasing way, her hands held onto the edge of the table in case she feel off.

Chris moving his tongue, each time a little faster, a little harder feeling her legs twitch with each build up, her chest rising and falling in a rapidly trying to take in more air.

Her head felt light, but she knew what she wanted, she felt her finger pulling at Chris's hair, begging him to be inside her, her hands making his head come up to her level, kissing him hard, her free hand moved down gripping hold of his hard on, pulling it closer, she felt him give in, and the first push was enough to send her over the edge, her moan loud. It made Chris push in harder, feeling her fingers move from his hair, to his arse, with each thrust he felt her nails digging in. He could hear her moaning his name, and his hands holding into her hair, kissing her, feeling her tongue work over his in such a way, he couldn't stop. He wanted this, he never could see a day of him not having this, but the more he thought of Allison, the more he never wanted to let her go.

Allison didn't know why, but this was different. For so many days now, since asking Allison to be his girlfriend, it wasn't just sex to him anymore, it wasn't just a moment of feeling good, but as he spent most of today sitting in a Doctor surgery, he knew that he loved Allison, he loved her more than any other girl he'd ever known in his whole life.

Feeling the building climax, Chris closed his eyes; he could feel Allison shivering, her body showing all the signs of her satisfaction.

Her eyes closed, her lips pulsating on his, the kiss felt like it would make her burn forever, but she knew when she was holding his body close to her, it wasn't about the sex, the sex had change, she wouldn't openly admit it to Chris, she never wanted to change what they had, but feeling him peeking, her hand held tighter. Her body shivered feeling a powerful orgasm take hold, her moan sounded calmer, but Chris was now wrapping his arms around her.

Both looking into each other's eyes, and Allison smile, her mouth open to say something. "I know Babe." Chris smiled at her, but did he really know.


	13. As time goes by

**AN: **update, update, update...  
I love when I do this, but yup, I just am happy I got my Skinsperation back.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**_  
As Time goes by_

* * *

Trinity was looking over her macbook screen; every now and then she brush a hand into her fringe pushing it out of her face. She spent a good three weeks collecting videos from people who knew Tony, with pictures from his parents, as well as home movies.

With everything that was going on, it dawned on Trinity that her summer break was going to be over in two weeks, that meant she was going to be busy with getting ready for exams, finding the right uni to go to, plus worrying about Tony ever coming out of the coma.

It has been nearly two months, and each day of them months felt like an eternity. While looking over more clips, Trinity's head turned to see Allison stood in the doorway. "Want a coffee?" She simply asked while in her night shirt, her long hair had changed yet again, this time a mixture of the aquamarine and bubblegum pink, her cheek studs matching with her hair, she gave her sister a soft smile. "You'll do your eyes in sis…"

In a daze Trinity laughed, "Coffee would be great, I need a good break from this." Getting to her feet, she glanced to her mobile on charged, debating to take it down with her, but it was late, she didn't think anyone would be calling her at this time.

"Yes, you do need a break, with course work, this project, you've been all fun no play Trini," Allison lightly spanked her sister, "It's starting to show with your wardrobe dear…"

Trinity rolled her eyes, it was true, she'd be in either jeans or jogging bottoms, all with a plain t-shirt or vest, and it wasn't very Trinity to wear plain clothes. "I haven't had time to make anything new." She finally stated getting to the bottom of the stairs seeing the house was empty. It was the odd chance that Chris was staying at his dorm.

"I noted," Allison walked over turning on the kettle, "But it's just we worry about you Trini," Her eyes looked over her sister, the bags under her eyes, her red and ice blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, her sister's skin hasn't felt make up in a very long time.

Pulling out a chair and sitting down Trinity brushed a hand into her fringe, "I know, but as soon as Tony wakes up…"

"But it's been two months, Trinity…" Allison sighed.

"Don't," Trinity started, "Don't say what I know you're going to say, cos it's." She stopped, "I just can't believe that Tony might be…"

Allison exhaled, "I know, we all don't want the worst to happen but," She paused, "Is that your phone?"

Allison had never seen Trinity move so fast, she watched as Trinity rushed up the stairs. Turning around just in time to see the kettle click to show it was ready. "Trini!" Allison called after her sister.

Trinity stepping down the stairs slowly, her face was white as a sheet, her hand still holding onto her mobile. "I…"

"Trin, is it Tony?" Allison looked worried, "What's happened?" Her own face going pale fearing the worst, her sister was slowly making her way to her side.

Trinity couldn't believe it, her eyes scanning Allison's, "Tony woke up." Her hand dropping the phone, it hit the floor with a light thud. "He's awake."

* * *

Everything was strange to Tony; he sat on the bed looking around the small room. The only sound was the machines attached to him, but they were going to be taken off soon. The doctor's were going to give him a physical all clear, but his mind was a mess.

He's mother, he knew she was his mother; she sat on a chair watching him. His father was talking to a doctor outside the room, and Effy. Effy sat on the bed watching him, she wasn't saying much, "Do I have something on my face?" Tony asked her softly.

"No," Effy replied, "I," She started, "How you feeling?" Her hand reached over, she touched his it softly while giving him a small smile.

Tony exhaled, "I feel like I have a big head, and I'm tired." He then turned to look out the window, his dad didn't seem to be very happy, "Does he always yell like that?"

"Pretty much," Effy watched Jim looking frustrated to the doctor; "Also, you've been asleep for two months. How can you possibly be tired?"

"I don't know," Tony lifted his hand brushing his hair back, "I," He stammered, "I feel like I should remember something." He kept trying to figure out what he needed to remember, but everything felt so mixed up, he wouldn't of known where to start.

Effy sighed, "Well, before," She stopped, "Before the accident, you was telling me about Trinity." Her voice was relaxed; her eyes were looking over her brother.

"Trinity?" Tony felt confused, like he should remember, but something was stopping the memory, "Who is she?"

Anthea exhaled, her eyes avoided Jim, her attention on her son, "She is the girl who's been coming here keeping you company," she started, "You were," She stopped to correct herself, "Are, good friends."

"Oh," Tony felt a sinking feeling in his chest, a feeling that made his stomach turn, "Will I see her?" He asked, for a second thinking maybe seeing her face, he'd be able to place her.

Effy nodded, "I phoned her," She brushed some of her hair back, "When I found out you woke up, I called her."

"And?" Tony asked. He moved on the bed sitting up more, he really didn't want to be here any longer than he needed to be.

Effy quickly looked to her mother, she waited for her to let her continue. "Well, she can't come now, but she'll be here in the morning." Her face calm, so Tony didn't feel a need to push more.

"I'm broken," He said out loud, "I," He paused; he was trying so hard to think of the right words to say, anything to stop the confusion.

Anthea got to her feet, she sat beside her son, her hand lightly brushing his hair, "It's going to be okay Tony, you're going to be okay." Her eyes going to the door as Jim walked in.

"Fucking Doctor!" He looked to Tony, "You'll need some test," He brushed a hand over his eyes, "I just want to be able to bring you home, we've spent god knows how fucking much changing the house." He looked to Anthea who was giving him a deadly glare.

Effy glanced to her phone, "I'm going to," getting to her feet Effy headed to the door, she looked down the empty hall, her hand pushing her hair back feeling her chest was heavy. Tony was her big brother, he did so much for her, so she knew that what ever it took, she was going to make him better.

* * *

Allison pulled a brush through her hair, her eyes focused on the mirror thinking everything over. Everyone was now fully aware that Tony was out of the coma, though not everyone was going to the hospital. Allison knew most of them were scared to see him, worried how he was going to react.

So it was going to be Allison, Chris, Sid, Maxxie and Trinity going to the hospital together. They knew it was going to be weird seeing what Tony was going to be like. None of them were expecting him to be the same, but Allison was more worried for Trinity. The idea of Tony not remembering her, it scared Allison more than she like to imagine, but she had to be there for her sister.

Finishing off the final pieces to her make up, Allison got to her feet heading for Trinity's room. She didn't know what to expect from her sister. Would she make herself up? Was she going to finally be herself again?

It wasn't easy for the questions to be answered, but Allison knew that her sister had change, she spent so long worrying over Tony, and it was like her mind was fading away.

Trinity glanced to the bedroom door, she smiled to Allison, it wasn't her normal smile, but a smile that said 'I'm scared'. So Allison walked behind her sister, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders hugging her lightly, "It's going to be fine," She whispered, "I just know it." Her words of reassurance were hard to believe, she glanced over her sister's outfit of choice.

A white and purple shirt, with fish netting and fish all over it, her skirt, and then Allison clicked on. "You're wearing the outfit you wore the first day you meet Tony."

"Yeah, I thought it might jog a memory." Trinity was careful with her make up; everything looked the same, except for her hair.

"Cool," Allison brushed her lips against her sister's cheek, "I'm just wondering, do you think anyone else is going to show up?"

Trinity shrugged, getting to her feet she looked over Allison, her long T-shirt that said I'm with the Monkey man, it was white with orange writing, a pair of black and green leggings, with her black vans, she shrugged. "Don't know Trini," She glanced over her watch, "But the guys are all going to meet us there, so we better make a move."

"True," Trinity now picked up a DVD putting it into her bag, as well as a folder that had revision written on the cover. "I can't believe he finally woke up."

"Yup, and you are going to be his sexy nurse," Allison wiggled her eyebrows while smiling bigger. The fact was she really was just hoping for the best.

* * *

"Hey babe," Chris said taking Allison into his arms; he hugged her tight looking over to Trinity's outfit. "Nice…"

Maxxie opened his arms to Trinity, "You okay?" He asked her, then listened to Chris's comment about Trinity's clothes, "You know, I've missed you wearing your unique clothes," He said before kissing her cheek, "We're going to get through this." He looked around, "Where's Sid?" he asked seeing they were one missing.

Chris shrugged, "I asked if he wanted to come with me, but he said something come up, so he can't make it." He now looked to the hospital doors, "We going to do this?"

"Well better, cos Tony's waiting for us." Allison let go of Chris, her hand held out for Trinity, "It's now or never."

"Guess so," Was all Trinity could say taking her sister's hand. She felt like her stomach was on fire, and everything was feeling tense. All the time, Trinity knew that Tony wouldn't be the same, but she made a promise to herself, that she was going to do everything in her power to make him happy.

Getting to the room Maxxie opened the door, Tony was sitting up with a tray of food in front of him, but he kept staring at it lost. "Tony!" Chris said in his normal tone, his eyes going to the tray, "You gonna eat that?"

Tony looked up confused, "I," He felt lost, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" he looked from face to face, it was like he should know them, they felt familiar.

Allison's eyes went over to Trinity; her sister looked on the verge of tears, but was hiding it from the others well. Turning back to Tony Allison smiled, "We're friends," She turned to Chris, "Ignore him, you'll soon remember what he's like." She now glanced over the plat of the tray, "Hospital food is crap."

"I wouldn't know," Tony looked back to the plat, "I can't, I don't know how," His eyes closed, the words to hard to find, it was frustrating him so much now.

"Hey, it's okay," Maxxie stepped forward, "It's nice to see you Tony," Maxxie smiled, when he smiled he saw something in Tony's eyes, "What?"

"I know," Tony smiled again, "You dance, and you like boys." Tony thought carefully, and yes, Maxxie's face was there in his tangled mind. "Hi," He waved.

Trinity turned to Maxxie now, but she nudged him playfully. "You do like boys." She winked at him while feeling nervous.

"Well Trini, you know I am just amazing like that," Maxxie wrapped an arm around Trinity's shoulder squeezing her lightly.

Tony's eyes snapped now, he stared at Trinity for a long silence moment, "You're Trinity?" He asked, he kept looking over her face; he just couldn't place her yet. "My mum said you visited me a lot."

Trinity nodded, "I did, I also made you something." She now reached into her bag taking out the folder and DVD. "This might help." She placed it down on the table beside his bed, "Also you don't like peas."

Tony looked up to Trinity, he stared into her eyes, they were the most amazing shades of green and blue, and he gave her a smile, "Your eyes"

"My eyes?" Trinity touched her own face, but then looked to Tony with a smile, "You said they were like a mystery for you."

"You're pretty," Tony whispered looking to the plat again; he picked up a single pea, sniffed it before putting it into his mouth, and then spat it out. "I don't like peas."

Chris laughed, "Mate, no one likes peas," He felt Allison elbow him in the ribs, "Hey!"

Allison rolled her eyes, "Well not all of use hate peas," She pointed out while looking to Tony with a smile, "But Trinity went to a lot of trouble to make them for you."

Tony nodded, "Thank you," His eyes never left Trinity, he felt worse for not being able to place her, "Are you going to," He paused, "Will you visit me?"

Trinity nodded, "I'm going to be here for you," She lightly took his hand, "If you want me to be."

"I'd like that," Tony squeezed her hand. He felt like he had nothing to fear with her, so he turned to face the others. "The Doctor said I'd be able to leave tomorrow."

"That's really good Tony," Maxxie replied, "Give you some time to watch the DVD." He thought about the video clip he made, and then remembered that everyone else was on there too.

"Yeah," Chris stood staring at Tony's plat, he skipped breakfast and was feeling hungry, for a second he thought Allison read his mind, cos now she was giving him a deadly look.

Tony keeping quiet, he picked up the folder, "So what's in this?" He asked playing over the front cover.

"It's photos, just things I found on your camera, well photos that ain't Michelle naked and Abigail…" Trinity trailed off while looking over the wall, "Also photos from other's just lots and lots of pictures…." Her voice trailed off again, she really didn't know what else to say.

Allison just felt awkward, her hand holding onto Chris, but when she tried to think of something to say, she felt lost.

"Sorry to cut this visit sort, but Tony is having his evaluation done early." A nurse stuck her head into the room.

Trinity inhaled, "Oh, okay." Her attention to Tony flicking through the book, he was staring at a photo, it was himself, his finger brushing over Trinity's hair in the photo. "You alright Tony?"

He stopped stroking the photo, "You have funny clothes," He didn't really shoat it, but he saw Trinity look upset, "I liked how you dressed, did I?" He felt like he was close to placing her.

"Yes," Chris pointed out, "You also like how she was the only one to keep up with you academically." He grinned thinking he was helping.

Tony exhaled, "I won't be much help now," He then looked to the plat again, "I can't even cut my own food." He stared at the plat feeling his frustration boiling again.

Trinity took the knife and fork, carefully cutting the food up, she placed a fork into Tony's hand, "You'll get there soon," she the looked to the evil look the nurse was giving them all.

Leaning down, Trinity lightly kissed Tony's cheek, "I'll probably see you when you're home, your mum said I can help." Her hand brushed Tony's hair back. "So see you tomorrow."

Tony lightly touched his cheek, "See you tomorrow." He now watched as everyone left the room, picking up the fork awkwardly eating his breakfast with a frown.


	14. Never be the same again

**AN: **Right, I just want to say, as much as updating is awesome, my updates won't happen in November, as I will be doing NaNoWriMo.  
Also I have to mention that I love the song this chapter is named after, it's a song by Melanie C (Used to be Sporty spice)

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**_  
Never be the same again_

* * *

Allison pulled on her T-Shirt while walking the estate where Maxxie lived; her eyes kept studying Chris, and then looking to Jal who was with them.

"I can't be long cos I got to get ready for tonight." Jal said while putting her hands into her pockets.

"Do you really need time?" Chris asked looking to Jal, he laughed while really thinking about it.

Jal glared at him, "I do get ready," Her eyes going back to the path in front of her.

Allison inhaled sharp, "Well right now we're picking Tony up, that is a little more important than bitching about getting ready."

Jal looked to Allison, "So why isn't Trini here?" She asked. She knew that most the time Trinity would be the first to volunteer to pick up Tony.

Walking a little faster, Allison really was getting annoyed with people. It wasn't that she was mad at her sister; she was just pissed off with everyone assuming she knew the ins and outs of her sister's mind. So speeding up she quickly stopped outside Maxxie's door. "She's got an appointment with the doctor," Her hands waved, "But I am not the know all of Trinity Jones!"

"Whoa," Chris held his hands up; he placed them on her shoulders. When everyone kept on her case about Trinity, he knew it was slowly working her patience. "She said she's going to be trying to meet us at the bus stop." He added while looking into her eyes.

Allison focused on him, inhaled and exhaled, "Well we better knock…" She tapped on the glass looking around, when Janet opened the door. "Hi, we're here to pick up Tony." She gave her a bright smile.

"Oh yes," She turned around looking to Tony, then Walter and Maxxie walked back into the house, "Your back in time." She smiled.

Tony looked from Chris to Jal, finally his eyes falling on Allison, "Where's Trinity and Sid?" He asked looking lost.

Allison smiled, "Trinity had a doctor's appointment she couldn't miss," She thought about her sister for a second, "We're here to take you home, and she'll meet us at the bus stop."

Chris nodded, "Yeah," His eyes to Maxxie, "You still up for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Tony asked studying over the group, they all seemed to be avoiding his face, and he knew that it was something he wasn't aloud to go to. His Dad didn't seem to want him to do anything he used to do.

"Just a party, nothing big," Allison looked to Tony, her hands still in the pockets of her jeans, she rolled on the balls of her feet.

Jal nodded, "Nothing special," Her eyes going to Allison, they both knew it was going to be a big rave to bring everyone back to the boring routine of college the next day.

"So is Trinity going to go?" Tony asked. He knew that he liked spending time with Trinity, but when she wasn't helping him, he felt like she didn't really say much.

Chris turned to Allison, Allison knew that Jal was staring at her, so she took a hand out her pocket pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't know Tony. I really wish I knew but I don't." Her voice was worn out. "We better get you home though."

Janet sighed, "Well tell your mum I said hi." Her voice light, she watched as they all walked out of her flat, then turned to Maxxie, "Poor lad."

"I know," Maxxie kept looking to the closed door, "Trinity, she's really not taking it too well."

"Trini," Walter thought about his son's best female friend, "Well she's not really been herself either, is she going tonight?" he felt like he wanted to avoid the college talk with his son.

Maxxie nodded, "Yeah, but if Tony knew that, well…" He turned from the door, "He'd want to go even more and he can't."

* * *

Trinity lit up her cigarette; inhaling the smoke her attention was watching the direction she'd see Allison, Chris, Tony and Jal come from. While she thought about all the things she told her shrink, the one thing she wanted to change was her attitude towards Tony. Though she wasn't mean to him, she knew that he knew, that she wasn't really speaking to him like a person. She couldn't help how she felt. Every time she tried to remember the old Tony was gone, she didn't miss the wanker, but the Tony she started to know, the one who wanted to change, but not like this.

Pushing the thoughts away Trinity closed her eyes taking in more of the cigarette, feeling the music from her ipod, feeling she needed to stop over thinking everything.

Feeling a hand pull one of her earbuds out she looked up to Chris, "Hey…"

"You looked miles away," He then let go of the earbud watching it fall. Chris knew that things played on her mind, so didn't say anything else standing with Allison and Jal.

Tony saw Trinity, he rarely saw her in her own world, but sitting beside her, he just wished Sid were with him also. "Nice song?" He watched her face, she was looking into his eyes, and he knew she was going to just give him a one word answer.

"Yeah," Trinity reach into her pocket turning it off, her hand with the cigarette was burning down, she flicked off the ash inhaling, "Have fun with Maxxie?" she watched his face.

Tony thought about it, "He showed me a dance," He then thought about it, "It was okay." Now studying her face, he knew that it was hard to know if she really wanted to be around him, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trinity replied, "And everything." For a second she remembered telling Tony about her mental issues, but he wouldn't remember, and that hurt her the most. That everything she told him, he wouldn't know, so she didn't want to tell him all over again

Allison stood watching the interactions of Tony and her sister, she didn't understand, two people who used to dance around each other, they were going to be amazing together, but now they just seemed to not have that spark. "So…" Allison rolled on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah…" Chris added, his eyes going over Allison and Jal, the three of them all thinking how to act, they were waiting for the bus, but then also hoping that none of them mention the rave tonight.

Tony slowly looked over to the three of them, he knew that they all felt awkward around him, "Where's Sid?" The tone of his voice was clear that he was upset. He knew Sid was avoiding him; it hurt to think his best friend didn't want to be around him at all.

"Home," Chris said quickly, "Something about cutting grass."

"Yeah," Allison chimed in, "Dad made him," her eyes looking to Chris knowing it was a total bullshit.

Jal watched the bus approaching, "This is us," She held her hand out, she felt it was a way to get off the topic.

Tony could hear the bus, for a second his hand quickly grabbed onto Trinity's free hand, his body moved closer to her, "Tony," Trinity said softly, she flicked her cigarette away, her other hand touching Tony's shoulder, "It's okay."

Chris exhaled, the bus had stopped and he walked over to Tony holding a hand out, "Come on mate," He watched Tony's eyes, they will never look the way they used to, "Trust me, you'll be safe." His voice reassuring, he watched Tony now getting to his feet as they all got on the bus together.

* * *

It was walking down his street, Trinity kept beside Tony. Even if she walked this way a hundred times, Tony seemed to be taking it like he'd never been here before, his hands by his side and all Trinity wanted to do it hold one. Though she didn't know where she stood with Tony, she'd never abandon him.

Jal on the other hand kept starting at Chris and Allison. They walked hand in hand; she didn't really notice her staring until the feeling of sinking in the pit of her stomach. It was going to be just her and Chris, well until Allison got invited along.

Getting closer to Tony's house, Allison rolled her eyes. She knew Anwar's clothes were getting worse; he looked a mess with buggy jeans, a white t-shirt, hat and gold chains that weren't real gold. "What are you like?" She laughed when Jal pulled his headphones.

"Ah!" Anwar turned to be faced with Allison, Chris, Jal, Tony and Trinity. "Like my new get up?"

"Not really…" Trinity kept looking over him, "Why Anwar?"

"This is going to be my bitch magnet, I'll be getting bare pussy tonight." He did a dance feeling his jeans fall down, so he quickly pulled them back up.

Allison rolled her eyes, "No, just…" Her hand waved, "Just no."

Chris laughed, "You look naff mate," He pulled Allison closer, "But I got all the pussy I can eat…" He wiggled his eyebrow.

Allison playfully elbowed him in the ribs, "Chris, with that attitude," She paused seeing a weird look on Jal, "Well you'll still get it, but you want get any extra happy."

Anwar laughed, "But tonight is going to be massive…" He felt Jal dig a elbow into his ribs hard, "What's wrong with you, tonight is going to be big, the best rave ever!"

"And Tony can't go!" Jal snapped, his eyes going from Anwar to Tony who looked upset again. "Seriously Tony it's nothing."

Trinity knew she was going, but her attention on Tony, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what ever," He then looked serious, "Can you just take me home." He felt Trinity putting her hand into his. He lightly squeezed it back.

Walking closer to Tony's house, Jal laughed, "No girl is going to give you one looking like that, I'd sooner slit my wrist than give you one…"

"Yes, but you don't give anyone one," Anwar snapped back, "You know your tits should be taken into care…" He watched Jal give him a dirty look as Trinity knocked on Tony's front door. "Because you never take them out…" He paused seeing Jim, "Hello Mr Stonem…"

Jim glared to Anwar, "Thanks for bringing him home." Now looking over to Trinity, "You doing okay?"

"Fine," Trinity felt awkward, she knew that Jim was only nice to her, the other kept back, they knew that Jim wasn't really a nice bloke, but all they wanted to do was get ready for tonight. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Her hand let of his, but she felt Tony's hesitation to let her go.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" Tony stepped back going inside the house, he knew everyone was going to be at the rave, well not everyone. He wasn't aloud.

* * *

"You look amazing." Allison watched as Trinity walked down the stairs.

Wearing a low cut halter top in transparent black, underneath was a ivy green bar, her skirt was a mix of Green and Black material, it was her normal mini skirt length with knee high black boots. "Equally sexy yourself sis." Trinity replied grabbing her lighter and fags placing them in her pocket.

Allison did a swirl, wearing a ripped neon orange shirt that was long enough to be a dress, she wore a black belt around her waist, with neon green leggings and mix match orange and green high tops, she had her hair in tight ringlets. "We're going to be meeting Chris there, he's on a pill run." She now put her tin and lighter in her bra; she smiled thinking of the fun tonight.

"I was thinking, tomorrow, how is Tony coming to college?" Allison was curious, mainly worried, but also very concern for her friend.

"He just needs to sign his name," Trinity pulled her hair up examining herself in the hallway mirror, both girls made up to perfection, but she knew Tony was having trouble with that.

Allison shrugged, "Well, for tonight, I will forget about tomorrow," She reached up to her face brushing away a fallen eyelash. "I can't believe it's our last year of college!"

"Yes, but I will be starting uni, and I am shitting a brick!"

Allison rolled her eyes, "you'll get into Cardiff, you'll study all there is to be a photographer, and you'll be awesome rich looking after your drug dealing sister." She laughed.

"Drug dealing," She pulled a face, "Well it's better than prostitute…"

Allison gasped, "How dare you Trin!" She playfully pushed her sister towards the door, "Chris would never let me do that, he wanted my vag all to himself!"

"I didn't want to know that," Trinity picked up her front door key opening the door, "After you."

Allison giggled, "Well I just tell the truth sister!" She picked her own key up putting it into her bra with her tin and lighter and mobile.

* * *

Chris loved the feeling of the pills in his system, the pounding base and Allison in front of him. He glanced over to see that Trinity was dancing with Maxxie; the two of them could pass as a couple, if Maxxie wasn't gay, but then it was the only reason Trinity was dancing with him. He glanced around the place; he could make out Anwar getting rejected, Jal dancing on some guy he'd never seen before, and Sid. Sid was sitting alone looking sorry for himself, then finally Michelle between to random men.

Allison grinding her body into Chris's, she glimpsed up to his eyes, "Having a good time?" she purred, she felt his hand moving across her stomach.

"Yeah," He then kissed her cheek quickly, "What about you?" He whispered into her ear.

Allison smirked, "Thinking what to do, my place or yours?"

"Mine," Chris replied, he knew that Trinity was getting sick and tired of their sex, but he knew it wasn't out of jealousy, or anger.

Trinity kept dancing, her eyes catching a glimpse of Tony. He looked terrified. "Tony!" She shouted into the crowd, Maxxie seeing him also.

"Tony!" He called, he let Trinity go as they both made there way towards him, but he was gone.

Trinity finally got out of the crowd, her and Maxxie looking to the people outside, no Tony. "You go one way, I'll go another, and he couldn't have gotten far." She watched Maxxie head into a wood, she followed a path, she kept trying to calm herself, but the E she taken only a hour ago was making her heart pound, her nerves on end.

Seeing a figure moving towards she, Trinity stopped, and then exhaled a sigh of relief. "Tony, you okay?"

He watched her, "Sid, he's talking to Michelle," He glanced back, "They talk about me, everyone talks about me." He blinked, his attention on Trinity's face, "I don't even know why you bother."

Trinity bit her lip; she didn't know what to say, "Tony, I care about you." Her voice shivering, she wasn't cold, but standing with Tony, she just couldn't stop thinking of the old Tony.

"You," He stared at Trinity, he felt like everything was a big weight on him, he wanted to remember. He wanted so hard to say everything he should, but every time he'd look into Trinity's eyes, he knew there was something. "Do you help me because you care, or because you feel you have to?"

"I want to Tony," Trinity clenched her fists, "I want to, I just am trying so hard to be right by you." Her hands loosening up as Tony touched them. She was unaware of how much she was shaking.

Tony held her still, "I trust you," He felt he had the right words, "But I need to know about something."

"Sure," Trinity knew she was going to have to keep her promise to herself. Whatever made Tony happy.

Tony inhaled, "Me and Michelle, I think she's avoiding me, because of how she feels about me." He then watched her eyes fall, "Were we together?"

"You were," Her answer slow, "But you, she broke up with you, she didn't want the relationship, you." Her voice shaking, "You wanted to be with me, she's upset because that night, we decided to start something."

"Oh," Tony looked back to where he was, "Trinity I…" He stopped seeing her eyes, "I'm sorry Trini, I want to remember, I will…" he brushed a hand against her cheek, "I can't." He rushed away.

Trinity bit into her lip falling on the ground, her hands holding onto her legs feeling the turns falling down her cheek, she couldn't believe it, but she knew that when Tony remember, there was a big chance Michelle would win, and she was going to let her.


End file.
